


tinyhakyeon's vixx drabbles ❤︎

by tinyhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Body Worship, Borderline Smut, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire AU, canonverse, request whatever you'd like, taking requests woo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 60,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhakyeon/pseuds/tinyhakyeon
Summary: a collection of vixx drabbles! prompts taken from my curiouscat and my tumblr :) (feel free to request in the comments, at https://curiouscat.me/tinyhakyeon or at chahakyeonies.tumblr.com)





	1. My Light (Wontaek) G/PG

**Author's Note:**

> "tbh I would LIVE for an au where wontaek are like chilling somewhere writing/composing music together doing cute shit idk man that's really generic but"
> 
> RATED: G/PG

Taekwoon sighed, allowing his fingers to move across the keyboard, playing a melody that had been stuck in his head all day. It had just popped into his head during lunch and his fingers had itched the entire rest of the day, dying to get the melody out on the piano. Finally, in his personal mini studio, he was able to. 

Beside him, Wonshik was reclining lazily on the floor, his back against the wall. When Taekwoon paused, he heard him murmur, "I like it, hyung." Cheeks starting to burn, Taekwoon grabbed a pencil and began to scribble some chords onto his notebook. He glanced down at Wonshik, who was resting peacefully, eyes shut gently. 

'You always make me smile,' Taekwoon wrote. 'My heart aches. In the frozen time, it's you and me.' Taekwoon felt his hands begin to shake as his eyes darted back towards Wonshik. He put down the pencil and notebook on the music stand and turned away from Wonshik, trying to settle the shaking. He squeezed his hands together, breathing deeply and sighing. 

Taekwoon felt sudden hands on his shoulders, causing him to jump nearly out of his skin. The surprise didn't do much to quell his shaking. 

"Is that part of the song you're writing?" came Wonshik's voice. "Can I see?" Every one of Taekwoon's instincts screamed at him to push Wonshik away, to tell him not to touch his stuff, but he knew it would only look more suspicious if he tried to stop him. Instead, he sat silently as Wonshik squeezed in next to him on the piano bench and grabbed the notebook. Taekwoon watched Wonshik's eyes move back and forth as he read the lyrics. 

"Who is it about?" Taekwoon had been expecting that question. Instead of answering, he lifted his hands to the piano and continued the melody. When he found a chord combination that he thought fit the song, he played it again. Burning it into his memory, he began to repeat it several times. 

"You shine brighter than the stars in the sky." 

"What?" Taekwoon paused. He hadn't expected to hear Wonshik singing. But he had been quietly singing along to the repeating melody. 

"You shine brighter than the stars in the sky," Wonshik repeated, singing to the tune of Taekwoon's melody. Not bad. Taekwoon grabbed his pencil and added the words. 

Taekwoon played again, singing the new line in unison with Wonshik. He dropped out when the line finished, but as he continued to play, Wonshik added, "You call out to me with those pretty lips." Taekwoon paused again, his heart racing. In some sort of trance, he raised his head to meet Wonshik's eyes. The words "pretty lips" were on loop in Taekwoon's head. As if in response, Wonshik's eyes darted down to Taekwoon's lips and then back up. Taekwoon could feel his heart threatening to leap out of his throat, beating erratically. 

Taekwoon felt Wonshik's hand resting gently on top of his hand on his lap. Wonshik leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to Taekwoon's lips. He pulled away quickly, his eyes suddenly full of worry. 

"I hope I didn't get this wrong. If your song is about some girl, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I thought-" 

Taekwoon cut off Wonshik's babbling by taking his face in his hands and returning the kiss. He heard Wonshik make a tiny sound of surprise, and Taekwoon found it so endearing that he couldn't help but smile into Wonshik's lips. At Taekwoon's smile, Wonshik began to smile, and that was enough to throw Wonshik into a fit of giggles. Taekwoon chuckled, leaning his forehead against Wonshik's forehead as they laughed. He was suddenly aware that Wonshik's hand was still resting on his thigh. Taekwoon lowered one of his hands from Wonshik's face and took Wonshik's hand in his. He rubbed his thumb absentmindedly over the back of Wonshik's hand, sighing contentedly. 

"I was afraid to tell you," Taekwoon whispered, his voice small and unsure. 

"Dumbass," Wonshik laughed. Taekwoon leaned back, scoffing and throwing Wonshik's hand away in mock annoyance. 

"I'll be right back." Taekwoon looked up in surprise as Wonshik suddenly rose and exited the room in a hurry. After a moment, a smile crept back onto Taekwoon's face, a blush rising in his cheeks. He touched his lips gently, trying to relive the moment but frustratingly unable to conjure up exactly how it had happened. 

Sighing, he picked up the notebook and began furiously scribbling. 

*** 

The door creaked behind Taekwoon and he stopped the tune beneath his fingers, turning. Wonshik was holding two mugs, one a deep blue color, and the other purple. He handed the purple mug to Taekwoon and Taekwoon breathed in deeply, taking in the unmistakable scent of coffee. A latte. He felt his heart swell. He couldn't stop the smile that began to spread across his face. 

"Thank you," he mumbled, looking down at his lap. He heard Wonshik chuckle in amusement as he resumed his position at Taekwoon's side. Taekwoon took a sip of the coffee, unsure if the warm feeling in his chest was from the drink or from the way Wonshik was now leaning his head on Taekwoon's shoulder. 

"Show me what you have so far." 

Taekwoon set down the mug. His fingers hovered above the keys. He took a deep breath before lowering them and beginning to play. 

"You shine brighter than the stars in the sky. You call out to me with those pretty lips. Will you always stay there? I’ll always be with you. You’re my light."


	2. I'm Yours (Wontaek) PG-13/R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I can make a request, it'd basically be anything Wontaek with bottom!Ravi cuz I'm trash lol. Maybe a vampire au with On And On era Leo and Dynamite era Ravi, just because I like how they looked then ^^"
> 
> RATED: PG-13/R

The first time Wonshik saw Taekwoon, he was almost scared of him. He wasn't fully frightened, but there was something about the guy that made him immediately wary at first glance. 

First of all, it was Taekwoon's look. Wonshik was a barista in what he'd describe as a very normal coffeehouse. They were located on a quiet street and were frequented by the same quiet people. These people were always friendly and polite and had a simple look to them. Taekwoon stood out like a colored marker in a pile of number two pencils. 

He had strutted- literally, strutted- into the coffeehouse one day, dressed in a leather jacket and ripped jeans, complete with jet black combat boots. The thing that made him stand out the most, though, was the shock of bright red hair on his head. It was a firetruck red color, one that screamed, 'Look at me!'

Wonshik had been so distracted by the shocking visuals of this stranger that he hadn't noticed that the stranger was staring at him pointedly, as if waiting for something. 

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Wonshik had stuttered, embarrassed. The stranger had rolled his eyes. 

"I said, a latte." 

The voice had been a lot softer than Wonshik had expected, but still full of annoyance. A little taken aback by the stranger's attitude, Wonshik had ducked his head and punched the order into his machine. Neither of them had said another word as the order was completed, and Wonshik had asked his coworker to serve the coffee to the stranger. When he had peeked out a few minutes later, the stranger was gone, and Wonshik had sighed in relief. 

He hadn't been free of the stranger, however. The stranger, who Wonshik had since learned was named Taekwoon, had showed up every week on Tuesdays. Same time, same outlandish getup. This particular day, Wonshik was cleaning the counter when he saw Taekwoon saunter in and place his order shortly with Minah, his coworker. It had been about a month and a half since Taekwoon's first appearance. Glancing over, he noticed Taekwoon give Minah a small smirk as she took his order. Wonshik had to physically stop his jaw from dropping at the sight. He hadn't considered that Taekwoon had any of the muscles required to smile. 

As Taekwoon waited for his coffee, Wonshik couldn't help but stare. He was always so distracted by the clothing and hair that he'd never taken a moment to study Taekwoon's face. He took in the sharp but delicate slant of Taekwoon's eyes, the pale glossiness of Taekwoon's skin, and God, that jawline. 

The sound of Minah's voice calling out Taekwoon's name forced Wonshik to drag his gaze away from Taekwoon's incredible features. He felt a queasiness rising in his stomach. Ducking down, he began swiping feebly at a stool. 

When Wonshik straightened up, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He was suddenly face to face with Taekwoon, who was practically staring into his soul. 

When Taekwoon continued to stare wordlessly, Wonshik squeaked out, "Can I help you?" 

"You were staring," Taekwoon finally said. 

"And now you're staring," Wonshik fired back. "Your point?" 

Taekwoon's eyes raked over Wonshik's face and all the way down his body. Wonshik felt a deep blush rising in his cheeks and he ran a hand through his silken black hair. When Taekwoon's eyes returned to Wonshik's face, he noticed the blush. This made him smirk, and Taekwoon's teeth were so sharp, Wonshik could have sworn he'd seen fangs. 

"Are you busy tonight?" 

The words set a cold blanket over Wonshik's heart. 

"Busy...tonight...?" 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, and it brought Wonshik back to the first time he'd ever met him. 

"Yes. Are you busy tonight?"

"Ah...no." Wonshik felt his cheeks getting hotter. Taekwoon was close, too close, and his exquisite face was making him nervous. 

The smirk returned. "Good." 

Wonshik felt something being slipped into his hand. He looked down at his closed fist. When he looked up, Taekwoon was gone. 

"How did he...?" Wonshik trailed off, realizing no one was listening. He opened his fist, revealing a napkin. Unfolding the napkin, he discovered the phone number written on it. 

"Unbelievable." 

*** 

Wonshik clutched his cell phone in one hand and the napkin in the other. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch in his apartment. None of his roommates were home, leaving him alone to freak out by himself. 

Wonshik didn't know what to do. Who was this Taekwoon guy, anyway? Wonshik knew nothing about him. The sheer mystery should have been enough for Wonshik to throw away the napkin and pretend their encounter had never happened...but every time his hand hovered over the garbage can, the image of Taekwoon's face appeared in his head. Slender nose, prominent cheekbones...

It was all too much. Wonshik punched the number into his phone, bringing it up to his ear quickly before he could change his mind. 

"Hello?" a soft voice answered immediately. 

"Uh...hi." Wonshik suddenly realized that he had no idea what to say. "It's Wonshik. From the coffeehouse." 

He heard a soft chuckle on the other end. 

"Wonshik." The voice paused, as if contemplating something. "You'd never told me your name."

"Oh." Wonshik felt the blush rising in his cheeks again. "Well, that's my name. Wonshik."

"If you're still free tonight, I'm texting you my address." 

Wonshik's heart jumped at the way that Taekwoon got right to the point. This was no casual meet-up. 

The click on the other end confirmed that Taekwoon wasn't waiting for an answer. Feeling his fingers shake, Wonshik lowered the phone and peered at the address staring up at him. He shouldn't go. He should stay home and make hot chocolate and watch Descendants of the Sun. He shouldn't think about the way Taekwoon's black skinny jeans hugged his thighs. 

"Fuck it." 

***

"You came," Taekwoon purred, leaning against the doorframe. Wonshik still felt a bit shaky, and the leather pants Taekwoon was now wearing weren't helping. 

Taekwoon led Wonshik into the apartment, and he was taken aback by the absence of color. All the walls and furniture were variations of black and gray with some hints of brown. He had pictured something a bit more...colorful, based on Taekwoon's hair. 

"Do you have any...roommates?" Wonshik tried to make conversation shakily as they both sat down on the large ebony couch. 

"None. Just me," Taekwoon breathed, already raising a hand to Wonshik's face, stroking his cheek gently. Wonshik's eyes were locked back in on Taekwoon's features as he allowed him to brush his hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his ear. Taekwoon brought his face in, nuzzling his nose to Wonshik's cheek and beginning to press soft kisses down his cheek and onto his neck. Wonshik felt a sudden hand pressing down on his crotch, and he jumped in surprise. 

Taekwoon pulled away, and the concern in his eyes surprised Wonshik. When Wonshik nodded that he was okay, a grin spread across Taekwoon's face, and that's when Wonshik saw them. Fangs. Clear, unmistakable fangs. 

Wonshik felt his blood run cold. 

"You're...you're really a..." 

"Yes. Is this okay?" Taekwoon ran a finger down Wonshik's neck as a way of asking permission. When uncertainty danced across Wonshik's face, Taekwoon continued, "It won't kill you, and it won't turn you either. It'll just be a small amount of blood loss. Don't worry, I have a lot of self control." 

Suddenly, Wonshik was less worried about himself being hurt and more concerned about the fact that Taekwoon probably does this often. Wonshik wasn't special. He felt shame fill him, but it wasn't enough to override the lust building inside of him. 

"I'm yours." 

Those two words were all Taekwoon needed. He swooped in, connecting their lips roughly. He ran his fangs along Wonshik's bottom lip, not biting down. Leaving Wonshik's lips behind, Taekwoon began to press his lips gently onto Wonshik's exposed neck. Wonshik stretched his neck to the side to give Taekwoon more space. He felt sharp fangs resting on the surface of his skin, and his whole body tingled in anticipation. When the fangs finally broke through the surface, Wonshik gasped out. The intense pain was suddenly dulled by an odd introduction of pleasure in his body as Taekwoon began to suck at his neck. Adding to the pleasure, Taekwoon reached down into Wonshik's pants and began stroking. Completely immersed, Wonshik moaned loudly. He began to feel dizzy, which he knew was mostly due to his blood loss, but also partly attributed to the fact that Taekwoon was good, so good. 

When Wonshik came, Taekwoon immediately removed his fangs. The acute pain returned in Wonshik's neck, but he was on too much of a high to pay full attention to it. Instead, he gazed up at the way that Taekwoon was sensually licking his blood-stained lips. Noticing Wonshik's stare, he brought his lips down to meet Wonshik's, this time more gently. Wonshik tasted the saltiness of his own blood on Taekwoon's lips, and the dizziness mixed with pain threatened to overwhelm him. He faltered in the kiss, and Taekwoon grabbed Wonshik's shoulders, straightening him up. 

"Rest. I'll get you some food. You'll need to bring your iron levels back up. Stay here." 

***

Wonshik was fast asleep when Taekwoon returned, so he missed the hamburger being set beside the couch. He missed the blanket being spread over him and tucked around his sides. He missed the soft kiss that Taekwoon had pressed to his forehead, leaving him to sleep.


	3. Business and Pleasure (Wontaek) PG-13/R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Request: WonTaek: Partners in business and pleasure... :p"
> 
> RATED: PG-13/R

Taekwoon glanced to the side at the sound of the door behind him creaking open. He took a moment from checking out a customer to quite literally check out his coworker. 

Wonshik had chosen a black button down shirt tucked into tight fitting black pants. Taekwoon knew he did it simply because he was well aware it drove Taekwoon absolutely crazy. As if he could focus on his job when Wonshik was standing too close in clothes that were just a bit too tight... 

"Sorry, ma'am," Taekwoon quickly apologized, snapping his gaze back to the CD in his hand. He slipped it into a plastic bag and handed it to her with a nod, watching as she scurried out of the shop. Wonshik leaned against the counter next to him, smirking. 

"Distracted, hyung?" he snickered. Taekwoon narrowed his eyes at Wonshik, trying- and failing- to look angry at him. He hadn't been this bold when they'd first opened their music shop together. 

In fact, Wonshik had been quite reserved and polite those days. It wasn't that he wasn't polite now, but he didn't seem to take Taekwoon's tragically fragile feelings into consideration. Or rather, he did, and that made everything worse. 

It had taken Wonshik all of a few months into the opening of the shop to realize Taekwoon's feelings for him. They had been childhood friends, but as they grew, a small crush turned into a painful infatuation. Taekwoon would never dream of breathing a word of it to Wonshik- he preferred to keep his emotions to himself- but he couldn't help his stares that lasted a bit too long or the way his hands would shake whenever Wonshik would hold his eye contact. It didn't take long for Wonshik to catch on. And for Wonshik to totally abuse his power. 

Wonshik's hand curled around Taekwoon's wrist, pulling him slightly. Taekwoon realized that he was being tugged towards the back door, and he shook his head sharply. 

"Not while there's customers around," he muttered tightly. Wonshik let his breath out in a huff. 

"Come on, hyung," he whispered, his voice dangerously close to Taekwoon's ear. "The customers can wait. I can't." Taekwoon stiffened. The desperately needy undertones in Wonshik's voice were enough to set him off. His stomach tightened. 

"Go," was all he could quietly choke out. With a grin, Wonshik pulled him swiftly through the doorway, shutting the door behind them. Taekwoon nearly tripped over his own feet as he turned the corner to the storage room. Wonshik immediately shoved Taekwoon against the wall, the only one not covered by shelves upon shelves of CDs. He kissed Taekwoon's lips hungrily, but wasted no time in moving on. Taekwoon almost wished Wonshik would stay in the kiss longer. Almost. 

Wonshik was on his knees already, fumbling with Taekwoon's belt and pulling at his jeans. Taekwoon closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he felt Wonshik's mouth around him. He slapped a hand quickly over his mouth to muffle the moan that he couldn't stop from escaping. There was a hallway between them and the shopping area itself, but the walls weren't soundproof. 

There was no time for any of Wonshik's usual teasing and push-and-pull routine, which Taekwoon regretted, but he found himself turned on by the rough rhythm that Wonshik had gotten into. It was his way of speeding up the process while still getting Taekwoon aroused enough to fully enjoy the experience. 

And God, was he aroused. With one hand still covering his mouth, the other hand had slowly tangled itself in Wonshik's jet black hair. As Wonshik worked faster and faster, Taekwoon tensed, closing his fist more tightly around his hair and pulling. He heard Wonshik moan softly around him, which only added to his pleasure. 

When he came, he bit down hard on his palm to stifle the moan rising in his throat. Below him, Wonshik removed his mouth and wiped his lips with one hand as he finished pleasuring himself with the other hand. 

"We should go," Taekwoon panted, tucking himself back into his pants and feeling his cheeks burn with shame despite the bliss he had been feeling seconds before. Wonshik looked up at him, and the adoration in his eyes was so palpable that it took Taekwoon aback. He felt a sharp pang in his chest and a sense of longing, wishing they'd had more time to draw everything out so he could touch Wonshik slowly, feeling every last inch of him. 

"Later, hyung," Wonshik breathed, as if he'd read Taekwoon's thoughts. 

***

Taekwoon apologized to the customer in front of him. The customer seemed a bit annoyed by the delay, but nothing Taekwoon couldn't handle. His mind wasn't focused on the customer, anyway. He was a bit preoccupied with a certain someone standing too close in clothes that were just a bit too tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen y'all I know the smut section is rushed,,,,im leaving it to the imagination bc I don't write explicit smut so There just wanted to say that lmao


	4. Care (Hakyeon/VIXX) G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I would love to request a hakyeon centric drabble! A hurt one where he's drugged at a fanmeet and taken care of by his members" 
> 
> RATED: G

Hakyeon’s face stretched into a wide smile as he threaded his fingers through the hand of the fan standing in front of him. He noted the way her clammy hand shook, and he made sure to look her right in the eyes as he smiled to give her a wonderful experience she’d never forget. Though he would have to go through the same thing with countless fans, he always made sure to make each fan feel special, just as they made him feel special. It was the least he could do, because although he was exhausted beyond belief and actually starting to feel a bit dizzy, the fans were what kept him going. It was important to Hakyeon to put faces to the hundreds of cheers rising up during every performance and the thousands of names tweeting him support every day. 

As the fan moved on from him, Hakyeon took a sip from the banana milk that he had been drinking periodically for the past half hour. It had been given to him by one of the fans, and it touched his heart deeply that they’d remembered one of his favorite drinks. Putting the bottle down, he yawned, surprised at how tired he suddenly felt. His vision had started to become a bit blurred. The next fan came into the view, and Hakyeon struggled to focus his eyes on her, trying to fix his mouth into a welcoming smile. Looking up at her, the lights above them were suddenly too bright, too intense. Hakyeon noticed the spots dotting his vision and he squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them, trying to expel the spots, but to no avail. He just needed to make it through the rest of these fans before he could take a nice long nap, but he was having trouble focusing his eyes and his brain. It was as if he was moving in slow motion. He reached his hand up to the fan, but he could barely see her as the dizziness threatened to overwhelm him. Queasiness rose in his stomach and his hand began to grab weakly into the darkness spreading over his eyes. Hakyeon faintly heard his name being called, but it sounded so far away, as if he was sitting in a tin can and someone was calling him from the outside. He tried to hold onto something, anything, but his hand fell to the table before everything faded to blackness. 

***

When Hakyeon awoke, he knew he was lying in his bed back at the dorm without opening his eyes. He recognized the creaky mattress under him and the soft plush blanket tucked around his body. Opening his eyes slowly, he felt his head spin at the presence of light, so he squeezed them shut again. 

As Hakyeon lay still, the pressure in his head began to slowly subside. He was suddenly aware of his mattress caving ever so slightly to his right. He attempted opening his eyes again, and this time it was considerably easier. Turning his head to the right, he found himself facing Hongbin, who had set up a chair next to Hakyeon’s bed and had fallen asleep with his chin in his hand, his elbow leaning on the side of the mattress.

Hakyeon couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the sight of Hongbin’s mouth slightly open as his cheek was squished by his hand. At the noise, Hongbin startled awake, looking around in a brief moment of confusion. Noticing Hakyeon, his face changed into an expression of relief. 

“How are you feeling, hyung?” Hongbin asked gently. Hakyeon coughed, shakily raising himself up on his elbows. 

“What…happened?” Hakyeon’s voice was a bit slurred from sleep and he rubbed his eyes, trying to bring his mind back to the last thing he remembered. It was all still fuzzy.

“We’re not entirely sure…” Hongbin murmured. “Wonshik hyung’s talking with the fansign coordinators, so we should know soon.” 

“How long have I been out?” Hakyeon managed to groan. 

“A few hours.”

“And how long have you been here?”

Hongbin suddenly looked down sheepishly. He spoke so quietly that Hakyeon almost missed it, but he heard him mumble, “Since we got here.”

Hakyeon felt a jump in his heart at the thought of Hongbin staying up with him. It was dark outside now and Hongbin must have been exhausted. It certainly explained why he’d fallen asleep at his side. 

Hakyeon reached out weakly and laid his hand on top of Hongbin’s on the bed. Hongbin looked down at it in surprise, but then relaxed and flipped his hand over to take Hakyeon’s hand in his, squeezing lightly. Hakyeon laced their fingers together, shutting his eyes and sighing deeply, grateful to be slowly regaining his senses. 

A light knock on the door broke them out of their relaxed silence and Hongbin unlaced their fingers and dropped his hand to his side. 

“Can I come in?” Wonshik peeked around the door cautiously, casting his worried eyes on Hakyeon. 

“Come in, hyung,” Hongbin welcomed, rising from his chair. “I should go, anyway. I promised I’d tell the others when you woke up.” With that, he squeezed Hakyeon’s hand quickly before leaving him alone with Wonshik. 

Wonshik replaced Hongbin on the chair, leaning against the bed, his eyes full of concern. 

“I’m fine, Wonshik-ah,” Hakyeon reassured him quickly. “What did the coordinators say? What happened?”

Wonshik sighed deeply and Hakyeon was surprised to hear anger behind the sigh. Wonshik ran a hand through his own hair, making the anger all the more evident before he even opened his mouth. 

“A fan drugged you, hyung,” Wonshik’s voice shook and Hakyeon’s heart dropped all the way down to his stomach at the thought, and at the quiet fury in Wonshik’s tone. 

“What?” was all Hakyeon could choke out through the lump in his throat. 

“One of the coordinators found traces in the banana milk you were drinking. A fan gave that to you, right?”

Hakyeon didn’t answer, sitting in stunned silence. His fans meant so much to him. He always told anyone who would listen how much he appreciated them, and how wonderful and respectful they always were. He trusted his fans, and that turned out to be his fatal flaw. Hakyeon felt tears beginning to sting at his eyes and Wonshik’s face blurred in front of him. 

“Why would…any of them do that?” Hakyeon’s voice wavered. He blinked and droplets spilled out, sliding down his cheeks. He couldn’t see Wonshik’s face clearly, but he heard Wonshik sigh again, controlled.

“You’ve heard of sasaeng fans, right?” he continued, struggling to keep his voice calm. “They’re mostly known for stalking and obsessive behavior towards idols but sometimes…” Wonshik took a deep breath. “Sometimes, they’ll go to extreme lengths just so their idols will remember them, no matter what.” 

Hakyeon wiped at his eyes, processing Wonshik’s words. It sounded familiar, and he was sure he’d heard stories like that before, but everything was still a bit fuzzy. 

Hakyeon jumped at the sudden hand on his face. Wonshik wiped at the wetness on Hakyeon's cheek, meeting his eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Wonshik said quietly, “I just…I don’t know what I would have done if the situation had been worse than this. I don’t know what any of us would have done.” 

Hakyeon sat frozen, staring back into Wonshik’s gaze, seeing nothing but genuine care. It was almost too intense for Hakyeon, as was the sudden confession. 

A wild knocking at the door broke both of them out of their stare.

“Get out, hyung!” Sanghyuk barged through the door, brash voice directed at Wonshik. “It’s my turn.” He boldly grabbed Wonshik’s arm and pulled him from the chair. Wonshik’s efforts to pull his arm away were nothing against Sanghyuk’s unfair strength. Sanghyuk slid the chair out of the way, sitting on the side of the bed. He turned back to Wonshik who was just standing in the middle of the room with his jaw dropped. Sanghyuk flicked his hand towards Wonshik as if to say, “Get out!” With a huffy sigh, Wonshik called out, “Feel better, hyung!” before leaving. 

Hakyeon chuckled. “A little rough, don’t you think, Sanghyuk?” he said affectionately. Sanghyuk shrugged, unbothered. 

“You’ve been in here forever,” he all but whined. “You never let me take this long of a nap. I’m jealous.” Hakyeon barked out a laugh. He reached his hand up to ruffle Sanghyuk’s hair, but his head was way out of reach. In response, Sanghyuk pushed Hakyeon’s hand down and used his own hand to ruffle Hakyeon’s hair instead. Hakyeon laughed as Sanghyuk rubbed at his hair roughly, but as his laughter subsided, Sanghyuk’s hand ceased its attack. Hakyeon felt Sanghyuk begin to run his hand gently through his hair, brushing his soft bangs over his forehead. The gesture was small, but Hakyeon couldn’t stop the grin spreading on his face. 

“I’m just really glad you’re okay, hyung.” Sanghyuk’s voice was softer than the hand stroking Hakyeon’s hair. “You really scared us.” Sanghyuk looked down, suddenly catching sight of Hakyeon’s ridiculous smile. He sprung up immediately, scoffing. 

“You don’t have to be stupid, hyung,” he said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Despite Sanghyuk pulling away and the fact that the moment had only lasted a short while, Hakyeon couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. Realizing Hakyeon wasn’t going to stop, Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. 

“I’m just saying, who would do my laundry when I don’t feel like it if you weren’t here?” Hakyeon continued to smile and Sanghyuk let out an uncomfortable whine. 

“Jaehwan hyuuuung!” he cried out, racing out of the room as fast as he could. “Get in there, I can’t take it anymore!” 

Hakyeon laughed and his heart felt lighter. Sanghyuk was a good kid. It wasn't often that he returned affections to Hakyeon, which made it all the more special to him. 

Jaehwan tiptoed into the room. Hakyeon turned his head to look at him. Jaehwan stood by the bed for a moment, looking down at Hakyeon, expression unreadable. Then he wordlessly climbed under the blankets with him. Jaehwan stretched an arm over Hakyeon’s stomach, curving it around Hakyeon’s body and squeezing his hand tight around the fabric of Hakyeon’s shirt. Surprised, Hakyeon froze. The shock only lasted for a moment, and he slid an arm under Jaehwan’s body, pulling him closer to him. Jaehwan leaned his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder and Hakyeon pressed his nose into Jaehwan’s tousled hair, breathing in deeply. He felt Jaehwan shift, holding tighter. Hakyeon allowed himself to relax completely, experiencing the bliss of serenity with the scent of Jaehwan's hair and the feeling of Jaehwan's body pressed to his. 

***

Hakyeon hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until he awoke to find the bed colder than it had been before. The space beside him was painfully absent, Jaehwan gone from his side. Hakyeon knew that he couldn't hold onto Jaehwan forever, and it wouldn't have been ideal to be found laying like they had been by anyone. It hurt him a bit that Jaehwan had left, but the hurt was quickly replaced by the precious memory of Jaehwan reaching out to him instead of the other way around. It was a rare moment, and one that Hakyeon would cherish. 

Hakyeon glanced at the clock. 4:00 AM. He knew he should get some sleep, but he had been laying in the same spot for hours, and he knew that he would be forced to be bed ridden the next day as well. Against his better judgement, he rose from the bed, stepped into his slippers, and shuffled out of the room. 

As soon as he left the room and turned the corner to the hallway leading into the kitchen, his nose was hit with the unmistakable smell of ramen. Hakyeon staggered in surprise. Treading carefully, he made his way into the kitchen. 

"Taekwoonie?" Hakyeon called softly, so as not to startle his friend. Taekwoon still jumped at his voice, turning quickly from the task he had been engrossed in. 

"It's four in the morning," Hakyeon said incredulously. "Why in the world are you making ramen?"

Taekwoon dropped his gaze down to his feet, his arms hugging his body. 

"I thought you might be hungry..." came Taekwoon's unsure reply. Completely touched, Hakyeon had to struggle to keep himself from wrapping his arms around Taekwoon and holding him close, thanking him. As badly as Hakyeon wanted to hold his friend, he knew it would not be well-received without Taekwoon initiating it first, and he respected that. He still wanted to show his gratitude, but if he came on too strong, even his words would embarrass Taekwoon. 

Hakyeon was saved from making a decision by the harsh beep of the stove. Taekwoon silently poured the ramen into the two bowls he had laid out on the countertop. When he was done, he slid the pot into the sink and grabbed the bowls, bringing them over to the kitchen table. The two of them sat across from each other, a heavy silence hanging in the air. Taekwoon laid his hands out in front of him on the table, biting at his bottom lip. 

"You might want to wait a little bit," Taekwoon stated, although his information was obvious. "I don't want you to burn your mouth. It's very hot." Hakyeon couldn't take it anymore. He reached his hand across the table and took one of Taekwoon's hands in his. It wouldn't satisfy him in the way a hug would, but it would have to do. 

Taekwoon's surprise was evident as he stared down at their hands. Hakyeon noticed a blush rising in Taekwoon's cheeks, and Hakyeon couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Hearing Hakyeon, Taekwoon dropped his head, pressing his forehead against the table. 

As embarrassed as Taekwoon was, he never let go of Hakyeon's hand. 

The members may not be as open with their emotions as Hakyeon was, but they never let go of Hakyeon's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried a little bit writing this honestly like it isn’t overly emotional but I can’t even think about hakyeon being hurt in any way. and although the other members don’t express their love in the way that hakyeon does, it’s so obvious how much they truly love him. I love 6vixx so much oh man.  
> (side note, if anyone was curious, the drug was chloral hydrate. I did some research but im no doctor so don’t come at me lmao)


	5. B.O.D.Y (Hakyeon/VIXX) PG-13/R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A fluffy not-quite-smut one where [Hakyeon's] members praise him and body worship happens? Because??? Lord knows the world needs more hakyeon centric???" 
> 
> RATED PG-13/R

Hakyeon clutched his t shirt to his chest, shivering from more than just the chill in the room. He was alone in the center of the dressing room. The other members were on the other side of the room, changing, and Hakyeon stood frozen, staring at his reflection in the long horizontal mirror. 

Hakyeon was confident about his looks. That is, he was confident about the look of his face and the look of his body…in clothing. He gripped the t shirt tighter to his chest, trying to cover his entire upper body despite his exposed shoulders peeking out above the fabric. He had kept on his gray sweatpants, already feeling uncomfortable enough. 

Hongbin was the first to emerge from behind a clothing rack to the left of Hakyeon. Hakyeon’s eyes swept over Hongbin’s perfectly toned and muscular body. He was wearing nothing, save for tight nude underwear that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Hakyeon gulped and pulled his gaze away quickly, focusing again on holding the t shirt close to him. Hongbin walked over to him with an air of confidence that Hakyeon envied, and stood next to him, gazing at their reflection. 

“I don’t know why we have to do this,” Hakyeon blurted out, hoping that talking might help him feel less nervous. “The concept is Jekyll and Hyde, not ‘let’s get naked and expose things that really should not be exposed.’”

Hongbin chuckled, his dimples only adding to his image of perfection. Hakyeon felt his cheeks getting red. He was so frustrated he wanted to cry. Sexy photoshoots he could handle, but how could he measure up to bodies like Hongbin’s and Wonshik’s? Truthfully, it wasn’t about him comparing himself to the others. It was more about the fact that he was uncomfortable showing his body in front of the others. Hongbin would often take his shirt off in the middle of practice and move right back into the choreography and act as if nothing had happened. (It was in those moments that Hakyeon had to put in extra effort not to get flustered and stare and to focus on the dance.) Hakyeon didn’t know why he didn’t want to show his body. It wasn’t that he had any big problem with the way he looked. It may have had more to do with the fact that things might feel too intimate to him in ways that they shouldn’t. Based on how unbothered the others were with everyone shedding clothing, Hakyeon assumed he was the only one feeling that way, and that frustrated him even more.

Wonshik, Taekwoon, and Jaehwan were the next to appear, in the same outfit (or lack thereof) that Hongbin was in. Jaehwan was cracking some joke and Wonshik was laughing wildly at him, both completely casual. Even Taekwoon didn’t look too concerned, despite his usual embarrassment towards everything he was forced to do. Hakyeon suddenly felt ridiculous, but he still couldn’t shake his discomfort. None of them were in full makeup yet, and Hakyeon thought that might help him because it would make everything more theatrical and less real. It would be as if he was playing a character. And that’s all it was. A character.

The last to join the group was Sanghyuk, and god, that was weird. This was NOT the kid that Hakyeon knew, the kid that everyone called “cute without even trying.” Sanghyuk’s shoulders were a lot broader than Hakyeon remembered, accented by the fact that there was no clothing covering them. Hakyeon’s eyes traveled down to Sanghyuk’s stomach, which was shockingly defined with abs. 

Jaehwan must have seen Hakyeon’s nervous posture and the way his eyes were anxiously darting around, for he chose that moment to call out, “Come on, hyung, let’s get you out of those sweatpants!” Hakyeon’s mouth went dry and he struggled to swallow. 

“I think I’ll wait until we get our makeup done,” he dismissed. “I don’t know why you guys couldn’t have kept your pants on until we were all ready to go.”

“Oh, hyung, you know I can never keep my pants on!” Jaehwan twisted Hakyeon’s words into a dirty joke with a wink and Taekwoon rolled his eyes, moving to fix his hair in the mirror. 

“I don’t know why you bother doing that,” Sanghyuk laughed from the rolling chair he was now spinning in. “They’re just going to be putting in those extensions.” Taekwoon sent Sanghyuk a death glare through the mirror, but he didn’t say a word. 

“Come on, hyung, we’re all getting ready,” Jaehwan pushed again. 

“I don’t want to!” Hakyeon said quickly, his voice higher than he’d wanted it to be. The other five turned their heads toward him, and their faces suddenly melted into understanding of the situation. Hongbin moved closer to him, placing his hands on Hakyeon’s arms, which were still closed into his chest, holding at his t shirt. 

“There’s no need to be worried or nervous around us, hyung,” Hongbin assured him gently. Hakyeon’s shaking began to intensify. Hongbin began to pull at the shirt slowly, encouraging Hakyeon to let go. Hakyeon let it fall from his grip, but he kept his arms crossed over his chest. Hongbin moved away to put the shirt down, leaving Hakyeon shivering in the middle of the room. The other members stayed frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, without warning, Taekwoon crossed the room. He grabbed Hakyeon’s arms and pulled Hakyeon to him, connecting their lips. Hakyeon’s shaking stopped immediately, which he attributed to the shock of the moment. Taekwoon’s surprisingly warm hands slid up and down Hakyeon's arms and Hakyeon allowed his arms to drop to his sides. Squeezing Hakyeon's arms, Taekwoon pulled away from the kiss. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you have incredibly soft lips?" Taekwoon murmured, voice barely above a whisper. 

"I've been told..." Hakyeon said distractedly, still in a daze. His shaking had stopped, mercifully. But now he was standing with his upper body exposed to the rest of the group. 

Sensing the return of Hakyeon's unease, Wonshik stepped forward. He traced a finger down the side of Hakyeon's neck all the way down to his chest. 

"I love the way your chest looks out in the open like this," Wonshik mused. "I never get to see you like this, and I love it." He began to press light kisses down Hakyeon's neck, moving down until he was kissing his chest. Wonshik slid a hand up Hakyeon's chest when he'd ceased his kissing, sweeping his hand across soft skin. 

Sanghyuk didn't take his time moving over to Hakyeon. He grabbed Hakyeon around the middle and pulled him close, their faces mere centimeters apart. Hakyeon then felt cold hands spreading across his stomach. 

"So smooth," Sanghyuk purred, sinking to his knees. He pressed his nose to Hakyeon's stomach, and Hakyeon's muscles twitched at the touch. Sanghyuk let out a short laugh. Starting just below his chest, Sanghyuk peppered his stomach with kisses. 

"Your body is honestly so sexy, hyung." Sanghyuk flicked his tongue out and licked briefly but sensually before continuing the kisses. Hakyeon shivered as Sanghyuk moved farther and farther down, but he stopped at the elastic waistband of Hakyeon's sweatpants. Hakyeon squeezed his eyes shut. 

When he opened them again, Hongbin had taken Sanghyuk's place, kneeling in front of him. Hongbin's fingers had slid into the top of Hakyeon's pants and he pulled at them ever so slightly, as if to ask permission. Hakyeon gave a quick nod, feeling a bit light-headed. Hongbin slid the sweatpants down swiftly and helped Hakyeon step out of them, revealing the nude underwear underneath. He flung the pants aside before turning his attention back to Hakyeon. 

"I love the way your hips curve so perfectly," Hongbin breathed, his nose pressed against Hakyeon's skin just above the waistband of his underwear.  
"No one moves your hips like you do, and when I watch the way you move them, I can think of countless things I'd like to do to you..." Hongbin pressed a kiss into the soft skin beside his hip bone, and Hakyeon struggled to keep his mind off the types of things that Hongbin could be referring to. 

Swiftly, Jaehwan replaced Hongbin, looking up with a wicked grin that sent a chill down Hakyeon's spine. Jaehwan traced a finger painfully slowly up Hakyeon's right thigh. 

"Your thighs are so perfect," he murmured. "When you dance, they look so sexy, the way they curve perfectly through your tight pants. You are so unbelievably sexy." Jaehwan began kissing all the way up Hakyeon's thigh. Hakyeon gripped the counter behind him, gritting his teeth. A shudder passed through Hakyeon's body as Jaehwan's lips got dangerously high. Jaehwan paused for a moment and Hakyeon let out his breath, assuming that Jaehwan was done. Quickly, Jaehwan pressed a naughty kiss to Hakyeon's crotch before scurrying back, and Hakyeon nearly cried out. He was shaking again, but this time from something very different from nerves. 

The room filled with silence, Hakyeon's heavy breathing the only sound beside the steady tick of the wall clock. Taekwoon's voice was the first to break the silence. 

"You're beautiful, Hakyeon." 

Hakyeon couldn't stop the tears that began to flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ ANON OKAY IM SO SORRY THIS DIDNT REALLY END UP BEING AS FLUFFY AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN SO IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE SOMETHING DIFFERENT JUST TELL ME. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY
> 
> (note: based on that one interview where everyone agreed that hakyeon was the most embarrassed getting naked in front of the other members for the hyde photoshoot (I wish I was making this up) and he said he doesn’t like to show his body :’()


	6. Don't Be Alone (Wontaek) G/PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hope you can write single parents WonTaek. Somehow met and fall in love.. :)))"
> 
> RATED: G/PG

Wonshik leaned back against the park bench, sighing contentedly. His eyes followed his playful son, Jinyoung, as the kid ran noisily towards the other children at the playground. Wonshik's face melted into a relieved smile. Jinyoung had been too young to remember how his mother had left them, but it still worried Wonshik that Jinyoung wouldn't grow up to be a normal kid. He worried that he wasn't enough for Jinyoung. Wonshik tried to be strong for Jinyoung, but it was difficult to always be okay all the time. It was difficult doing it alone. 

Wonshik's eyes wandered around the park, and his gaze was captured by a man walking towards the playground. The man was wearing a long coat and a baseball cap and carrying a plastic bag, but the most striking thing about the man was his facial expression. His expression was cold and almost...angry. Wonshik's eyes flicked towards Jinyoung protectively. Jinyoung was playing tag with a few other kids, blissfully in his own world. 

"Daddy!" a piercing scream burst forth from one of the kids beside Jinyoung. The kid, a gleeful grin pasted across his face, began to run. Wonshik's eyes traveled in the direction the kid was running, landing on the man with the long coat. The man spotted the kid, and immediately his expression changed completely. An icy cold face was replaced with a warm, toothy smile. The man knelt down and spread his arms wide as the kid barreled into him. He held the kid in a tight hug before pulling away and producing a wrapped cookie and a juice box from his plastic bag. Wonshik tilted his head, noting how quickly he had misjudged this man. As he watched how the man was interacting with the kid, he felt a small twinge in his heart. 

"Thank you, daddy!" the kid squeaked before flinging the empty juice box at the man and racing back to the other kids. A smile lingered on the man's face. He rose and threw the juice box and plastic bag into the trash can, then made his way over to where Wonshik was sitting, settling down on the bench beside him. 

"He's adorable," Wonshik said conversationally. The man nodded shortly, his eyes still following the kid. 

"What's his name?" Wonshik tried again. 

"Minyul." The man turned towards Wonshik, and Wonshik was surprised to see his eyes so full of light despite his short answers. Wonshik nodded, taking in the man's face for the first time. His features were sharp, but they seemed to soften when he was talking or thinking about Minyul. 

"I'm Wonshik, by the way." Wonshik extended his hand and the man stared down at it, as if surprised by the action. Slowly, the man took his hand. Wonshik had to physically shake both of their hands by himself. 

"Taekwoon." 

*** 

"He's not mine." Wonshik turned his head to look at Taekwoon at his sudden words. It had been a day since Wonshik had met the mysterious Taekwoon, and they had both shown up at the same time at the same park. Wonshik had waved him over to the bench, but neither of them had said anything more than "hello" until this moment. 

"What?" Wonshik asked for clarification. 

"Minyul," Taekwoon specified. "He's not my son." Wonshik didn't know what to say to this, so he let a silence fall over them before Taekwoon decided to continue. 

"He's my nephew, actually. His parents passed away when he was very young, so all he's ever known is me." 

"I'm so sorry..." Wonshik murmured. He didn't know why Taekwoon had decided to confide in him now, and he also didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to pull Taekwoon into a tight hug.

"It's alright," Taekwoon whispered. "I'm not pretending to be his father, but he still feels like my son. And I love him as if he were my own, so I suppose that's all that matters, right?" Wonshik nodded. The pain in Taekwoon's eyes was so potent it hurt Wonshik to look at. 

"Jinyoung's mother left when Jinyoung was a baby," Wonshik blurted out. Wonshik had never talked about the situation with anyone besides his close family. He wasn't sure why he trusted this complete stranger, but there was something about Taekwoon that fascinated Wonshik. 

Taekwoon’s eyes went wide, so Wonshik quickly added, “It’s okay, we’re working through it. I am. I’m working through it…” Wonshik trailed off, suddenly distracted by the way Taekwoon was staring at him, eyes filled with a mixture of concern and…something else. Wonshik wasn’t quite sure. 

Wonshik turned away quickly, facing the playground, scanning the area for his son. He spotted Jinyoung a second later, hanging on the monkey bars, the essence of childlike innocence. 

Wonshik felt a comforting hand on his thigh.

***

“So I told her, ‘No, ma’am. I am NOT a famous rapper. You’ve got the wrong guy!’” Taekwoon laughed out loud at Wonshik’s story; a full, loud laugh that took Wonshik by surprise. They had been meeting like this every day for weeks, watching their kids play, sharing stories of their past and of their present. In all that time, Wonshik had been able to make Taekwoon laugh, but it had always been a soft laugh, as soft as his gentle voice. This laugh was different. It was as if Taekwoon had finally let go. Wonshik’s heart filled with a sudden burst of affection, so strong it scared him a bit. His smile suddenly faltered. Taekwoon’s face mirrored his, suddenly concerned. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice full of worry. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I uh, I just,” Wonshik stammered. “We only ever meet like this. I don’t know if you, uh, if you wanted to grab a coffee sometime. I don’t even know if you like coffee-“

“I love coffee.” Taekwoon was staring at Wonshik pointedly, with eyes that said, ‘I know what you’re trying to say.’

Wonshik could have grown wings and flown. 

***

“It’s a bit weird to see you in a place other than the park,” Wonshik broke the awkward silence, laughing nervously. Taekwoon smiled, sipping his coffee in a way that was shockingly delicate. Although, knowing Taekwoon’s gentle personality beneath his cold, tough persona made it less shocking. Wonshik had been biting at his nails, but he then let his hand fall to the table, trying desperately to think of the right thing to say. How could he tell Taekwoon that he was so effortlessly beautiful without even trying? How could he tell Taekwoon that watching him care for Minyul warmed his heart more than anything? How could he tell Taekwoon that for the past few weeks, he’d been slowly falling in love with him?

“What are you thinking about?” Taekwoon’s words startled him and he bit his lip, the words he longed to say threatening to burst forth. 

Taekwoon must have sensed his internal battle, because he chose that moment to place a hand on top of Wonshik’s hand. Wonshik felt a deep blush rising in his cheeks. 

“You shouldn’t be alone.” Taekwoon looked Wonshik right in the eyes as he spoke, and Wonshik felt like he could cry. He had felt so lost after being abandoned. It never occurred to him that he could ever find anyone who would want to be with him. It all seemed to good to be true. 

"Just trust me," was all Taekwoon said. 

*** 

Screams of joy pierced the autumn air as Jinyoung and Minyul played. Wonshik leaned back against the park bench, sighing contentedly. He felt an arm drape over his shoulders, and he looked over at Taekwoon beside him. 

"They seem a bit old to still be playing on the playground, don't you think?" Taekwoon mused. Wonshik shrugged, adjusting the ring on his finger. 

"I don't think so," he replied lightly. "This park holds a lot of good memories for them." 

"For us too," Taekwoon added softly, taking Wonshik's hand in his. Wonshik smiled, leaning his head on Taekwoon's shoulder. He felt perfectly at home, just like this. Letting out another sigh, he absentmindedly touched the ring on Taekwoon's finger. 

"Wanna get a coffee after this?" Wonshik asked lazily. Taekwoon chuckled. 

"It almost sounds like you're asking me out on a date!" Taekwoon exclaimed in mock surprise. 

"That's ridiculous!" Wonshik joked back. 

"I was thinking movie night tonight," Taekwoon ceased his joking. "But you know I can't resist coffee. We could always drop the kids off to their friends house earlier." 

"That also leaves more time for..." Wonshik let his voice trail off, grinning as he felt Taekwoon's body shift. Laughing, Wonshik raised his head, leaving a quick kiss on Taekwoon's cheek. Unsatisfied, Taekwoon used his free hand to turn Wonshik's face towards him, cheekily kissing his lips. Despite how long they'd been together, Wonshik still felt a blush rising in his cheeks, as flustered as the day the day he'd confessed his feelings to Taekwoon. Taekwoon had told Wonshik to trust him, to not be alone anymore. 

Wonshik was the opposite of alone now. He had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda dialogue heavy and idk 
> 
> I hope you like it anyway ❤︎


	7. Real Man (Wontaek) PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I please request wontaek (LR era looks) - Leo trying to be tougher to impress Ravi and getting into a situation he can't handle. Ravi saving him and working out why." 
> 
> RATED: PG-13

“I’m coming with you.”

The words surprised Wonshik, and he looked around the dorm to be sure no one else had spoken. It was stupid, because it had clearly been Taekwoon’s soft voice, but when did Taekwoon EVER go out drinking with Wonshik?

“Are you sure?” Wonshik asked slowly. “My friends can get a little…wild.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want Taekwoon to come with him, but Taekwoon was sweet and gentle and he could just picture his friends tearing the poor guy apart. He didn’t think his friends would actually do that, but he also didn’t want one of them to make some offhand comment that could potentially hurt Taekwoon. Wonshik could handle their jokes; he was used to their gibes on his unmanly aegyo or his sparkly idol outfits. Taekwoon wasn’t quite ready for that. 

Taekwoon was already putting on his coat, nodding. Wonshik sighed deeply, knowing he was totally going to regret this. He looked Taekwoon up and down, making sure he wasn’t wearing anything that his friends could take a crack at. Wonshik was relieved that Taekwoon’s hair was a natural black for their subunit activities, saving him from comments on any sort of unnatural color. Wonshik, on the other hand, would have to deal with “coin-head” and “old man Shik.” 

“Let’s go, then.” 

***

The noisy atmosphere enveloped Wonshik and Taekwoon as soon as they opened the door to the bar, and guilt immediately settled in Wonshik’s chest. Taekwoon didn’t like when the members were a bit noisy, and while Jaehwan could get pretty loud, the bar’s rowdy vibe was a whole new level of loud. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home?” Wonshik yelled, knowing only Taekwoon could hear him above the din. “I won’t be mad, I promise.” Taekwoon only shook his head. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but Wonshik had to remind himself that it had been Taekwoon who’d wanted to come out drinking in the first place. Wonshik nodded, leading him farther into the building. 

Wonshik spotted his friends immediately- a group of four guys who dressed as if they were straight out of a Jay Park music video. Wonshik knew they weren’t really as tough as they seemed, but any sign of emotions for any of them would be seen as complete weakness. It was all a rouse, and one that Wonshik took part in every week when he met up with them. 

“Wonshik!” one of his friends, Mintae, called out as soon as he spotted him. The other three turned and immediately began waving him over to the small booth where they were sitting. Wonshik placed a hand on the small of Taekwoon’s back and led him over. As they both took a seat, Wonshik could sense his friends sizing Taekwoon up. 

“Who the fuck is this?” Namil asked brazenly. Wonshik felt Taekwoon shift uncomfortably beside him, so he said shortly, “This is my friend, Taekwoon.” One of his friends snorted, and the others laughed in amusement. 

“One of your flower boys from your singing club, right?” Kyunggu joked. Normally, Wonshik would have laughed something like this off, but for some reason, he wasn’t quite in the mood for jokes at the moment. 

Wonshik was spared from reacting by the waiter who chose that moment to appear at their table. Hangseo ordered drinks for the table, but Wonshik could barely hear him over the loud hum. He didn’t mind being surprised, anyway. 

“There’s a video of you circling around, you know,” Kyunggu said, bringing the attention back to Wonshik. “Crying like a little girl at some performance.” Wonshik desperately fought the urge to roll his eyes at his friend’s ridiculous analogy, but instead, he forced himself to bark out a laugh. 

“It’s just for the fans you know,” Wonshik laughed, though it was not at all funny. “If any man let himself cry like that, he might as well not be a real man.” His statement earned him laughs from the group. Wonshik didn’t believe a single word he had just said, but he always told his friends what they wanted to hear anyway. Honestly, he wouldn’t even classify them as friends. They were more like drinking buddies, and he only used them to help himself unwind after a long week of schedules. 

“Man, you should have seen the guy Namil fought last week,” Mintae piped up. “Namil got some good swings in there, beat the guy up pretty bad. From the way Namil walked away, it looked like the guy hadn’t even touched him!"

“You’re not a real man unless you get into a fight at least once a week!” Wonshik responded, causing more laughs to rise up and surround him and his facade. Wonshik annoyed himself with his dumb jokes, but he allowed himself to continue anyway. Sometimes he just needed a change of pace from his members’ personalities, even if that meant feeding ridiculous jokes to a group of trashy twenty-somethings who lived in their moms’ basements and still thought “yo momma” jokes were funny.

Taekwoon suddenly coughed beside him. Wonshik had nearly forgotten he was there. 

“Something the matter, pretty boy?” Namil sneered with a hint of malice in his voice that set Wonshik on edge. 

“No,” Taekwoon murmured in that soft voice of his, and immediately, Wonshik wished he hadn’t spoken. They were immediately hit with, “No!” “No!” “No!” “No!” as the boys mocked Taekwoon’s tone. Wonshik cleared his throat, standing suddenly. 

“I’ve just realized I left my wallet somewhere,” Wonshik lied quickly. “I’ll catch up with you guys next week." He was beginning to feel claustrophobic and he needed to get himself and Taekwoon out of there immediately. The lights were hurting his head, and even without a drink in his system, the vibration of the bass reverberating in his chest was making him feel dizzy. 

“It’s fine. Take your boyfriend home,” Namil taunted and Wonshik saw Taekwoon drop his head out of the corner of his eye.

Taking Taekwoon by the wrist, Wonshik dragged his friend up and away from the table. He let go as they snaked their way through the mass of sweaty bodies.

They were nearly out the door when some man bumped Taekwoon’s shoulder. Wonshik felt as if he was suddenly out of his own body watching a movie of his life happen in slow motion as Taekwoon grabbed the man by the wrist and pulled him around to face him. They stood there for a moment, Taekwoon glaring at the man. Then Wonshik snapped back into reality. 

“Hey!” he shouted, pulling Taekwoon’s arm so that his hand lost its grip on the man’s wrist. “Chill out, will you? What’s the matter with you?” Taekwoon huffed, wrenching his arm out of Wonshik’s grasp and storming past him out the door. Wonshik apologized quickly to the man before following Taekwoon out into the muggy night. He jogged to catch up with Taekwoon, but every time he was finally side by side with him, Taekwoon would speed up even more. Frustrated, Wonshik called out, “Taekwoon. Taekwoon hyung, stop!” At his words, Taekwoon finally froze, allowing Wonshik to catch up with him, panting. 

“I’m sorry for them, okay?” Wonshik said, the guilt returning and settling in his chest. Taekwoon scrunched up his nose, and then continued to walk. Wonshik sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes before continuing to follow. He felt badly, sure, but it had been Taekwoon’s idea to tag along anyway. Taekwoon had certainly learned his lesson, if nothing else. 

Wonshik breathed in the humid summer air. He slowed his pace, knowing he wouldn’t be getting another word out of Taekwoon tonight. 

***

“One more time before we wrap up.”

“Hakyeon hyung…” Wonshik heard Sanghyuk whine. Wonshik pushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, using his shirt to cool his chest by moving the fabric in and out with his hand. Although they were still in the tail end of Beautiful Liar promotions, they had already begun to work on their next comeback, a high energy workout of a dance that left Wonshik exhausted every night. 

Hakyeon seemed to be giving in to Sanghyuk's pleading, and finally he let a smile grace his lips, ruffling Sanghyuk's hair. Sanghyuk whined louder and moved away, but Hakyeon only laughed. 

"Alright, let's get some rest. We don't wanna keep LR up too late, anyway!" Hakyeon motioned towards Wonshik and Taekwoon as he spoke and Wonshik gave a grateful nod, too tired to thank him fully. 

The members began to file out of the room with a chorus of “good night"s filling the studio. Wonshik began to follow them, but he suddenly turned as he heard a slight creak on the floor behind him. Taekwoon hadn't made any sort of move towards gathering his belongings. It actually seemed as though Taekwoon was practicing the dance again. Wonshik wouldn't have been concerned, except for the fact that it was getting late and they had more performances the next day. Besides, they had already been practicing for hours. 

"Hey, hyung, let's get some rest," Wonshik called out. "We've been working hard. We can always pick back up tomorrow." 

"No," Taekwoon replied shortly, not hesitating even once from the dance moves. Wonshik raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, ready to leave his bandmate there. He was about to turn around when his eye suddenly fell on a cluster of bruises on Taekwoon's elbow. The bruises were an ugly mix of purple and green, and looked horribly painful. Wonshik strode over to Taekwoon, pulling gently at his wrist to lift his arm up. 

"What's this?" Wonshik asked, voice full of concern. "It looks like it hurts a lot." 

"It doesn't," Taekwoon growled, yanking his arm back. "Don't touch me." 

Wonshik staggered backwards at Taekwoon's sudden venomous tone. Wonshik mumbled an apology, but Taekwoon had already turned around and resumed his practicing. Warily, Wonshik began to back away towards the door. With one more look towards Taekwoon, Wonshik left the studio, leaving his friend to practice in peace.

***

It was a lazy Saturday night. The members were all lounging around the living room, some watching the television playing in the background, some engrossed in games on their phones. Taekwoon was glaringly absent, which worried Wonshik a bit, but he didn’t let it concern him too much. Instead, he allowed himself to stretch out on the couch, the sounds of Sanghyuk and Hongbin laughing at some stupid joke calming him. 

Wonshik’s phone began to buzz, jolting Wonshik from his relaxed state. Glancing down, he saw Taekwoon’s name flash across his phone screen and a wave of relief washed over him. He was okay. He grabbed his phone off the floor and brought it to his ear. 

“Hello?”

“Who is this?” said a voice that was definitely not Taekwoon’s. Dread began to rise in Wonshik’s stomach at the unfamiliar tone. 

“What do you mean, ‘Who is this?’” Wonshik fired back. “You called me!”

“You’re the emergency contact for this kid. We’re at J.J’s. I think you’re gonna have to come get him. He doesn’t look so good.” Panic threatened to overwhelm Wonshik. His throat suddenly felt like it was closing up and he had to fight to choke out, “I’ll be right there.”

***

Wonshik flung open the door to the bar with sweaty and shaking hands. He spotted Taekwoon immediately, and he felt faint with a mixture of relief and horror. Taekwoon was sitting upright, supported by an unknown man- most likely the one who had called Wonshik- but his face appeared less than ideal. He was sporting a black eye complete with a bleeding lip and a dazed expression. Wonshik squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again and walking over to the booth where Taekwoon and the man were sitting, feeling quite sick. 

“I’ll take it from here,” Wonshik dismissed the man. The man showed no signs of moving. “I’d like to talk to him alone,” Wonshik tried again. The man shrugged and annoyance bubbled up in Wonshik. It wouldn’t have been that difficult for the man to vacate, but Wonshik wasn’t in the mood to argue, so he grabbed Taekwoon by the arm and pulled him away from the man. He hauled Taekwoon around the corner and stopped just short of the bathrooms, facing Taekwoon in the narrow hallway. Unable to control himself any longer, Wonshik shoved Taekwoon’s shoulders. Taekwoon hit the wall behind him, but his facial expression stayed completely blank. He continued to stare into space just past Wonshik’s head. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Wonshik shouted, not bothering to keep his voice down. No one was in the hallway and the racket from around the corner in the bar itself was loud enough to muffle their voices. 

“First, you look like you’re about to fight some guy for just bumping into you, then you actually fucking fight someone? What did he do, knock over your milk? Step on your toe?” Taekwoon didn’t answer, but his gaze dropped down to the floor. Still fuming, Wonshik continued, “And what was that shit you pulled on me last week? I was only trying to help you, but you took whatever anger issues you’re having out on me. I don’t know what your problem is, but it has to stop because I’m sick and tired of it.”

“I’m sorry for putting the team in danger,” Taekwoon murmured in a voice so soft Wonshik almost missed it. Taekwoon’s voice was so full of pain that it shocked Wonshik out of his anger. 

“No,” Wonshik sighed. “Forget the team right now. I can’t have you putting YOURSELF in danger. I just don’t get it. Why are you doing these things?” Taekwoon raised his head, meeting Wonshik’s eyes. His bottom lip began to quiver. Without another word, Taekwoon stumbled forward, wrapping his arms around Wonshik to grab the back of Wonshik’s shirt and burying his face in the fabric on Wonshik’s shoulder. Wonshik froze. In all his years of knowing Taekwoon, the guy had never once initiated any sort of physical contact this intimate before. Taekwoon’s shoulders were shaking, and Wonshik wrapped his arms slowly around his friend as Taekwoon began to sob. Wonshik’s eyes widened. Nothing was making sense. He so desperately wished he understood what was wrong, but he knew Taekwoon would never confide in him. The only person that he knew Taekwoon would talk to was Hakyeon. Wonshik wouldn’t normally go behind his friend’s back like that, but it was infinitely more important for Taekwoon to be safe, so he’d have to make an exception, just this once. 

***

Hakyeon’s expression was grave as he approached Wonshik in the living room. The other members were fast asleep, but Wonshik had given Hakyeon the task of confronting Taekwoon, who had still been practicing at two in the morning. Wonshik felt guilty for putting the responsibility on his already stressed-out leader, but his concern for Taekwoon far outweighed the guilt. 

“Is he okay?” Wonshik asked carefully as Hakyeon flopped down next to him on the couch. 

“Yeah, yeah, he’s fine…” Hakyeon answered his question vaguely, and he seemed oddly distracted. Wonshik narrowed his eyes. 

“Something’s wrong, though. I know it,” Wonshik pressed. Hakyeon didn’t meet his eyes.

“I really don’t think I’m in any sort of place to tell you…”

Hakyeon’s words were cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Taekwoon shuffled in, stopping immediately when he spotted Wonshik and Hakyeon on the couch. Wonshik’s mouth went dry. Taekwoon looked like an animal caught in a trap and Wonshik wanted so badly to shake Taekwoon by the shoulders and force him to confide in him.

“Did you…?” Taekwoon’s voice was so small and frightened that it sent a sharp pain straight into Wonshik’s chest. 

“No, I didn’t tell him,” Hakyeon answered quietly. 

They stayed in silence for a moment, and Wonshik knew that none of them knew what to say or do next. Finally, Taekwoon grasped his drawstring bag to his chest and surged forward, moving toward his room. Wonshik wasn’t quite sure what made him do it, but he sprung up from the couch and grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist. He let it go immediately, remembering the incident from before, but Taekwoon only faced Wonshik with sorrowful eyes. 

“I wish you would tell me what’s going on,” Wonshik whispered. Taekwoon continued to stare it him. His lips twitched, as if he wanted so badly to confess but couldn’t find the right words. 

“I…I can’t do it. I’m sorry.” With that, Taekwoon turned tail and raced to his room, shutting the door behind him. Wonshik stood in stunned silence. A million questions raced through his head. He thought back to the night they went out drinking with his friends, vaguely remembering some of the offhand comments he had made. Taekwoon hadn’t taken any of them seriously, had he? Even if he had, that didn’t explain any of his behavior. Who had he been trying to impress? Who was there to impress? The only person that could possibly matter was-

“Oh my god.”

“Starting to make sense, right?” Wonshik didn’t even realize Hakyeon was right behind him until he spoke. Wonshik felt light headed as the truth began to dawn on him. Of course it made sense, and how could shy, reticent Taekwoon ever confess to something that personal?

“Go talk to him,” Hakyeon urged. “You know he won’t approach you himself. Good night.” Hakyeon rubbed Wonshik’s shoulder encouragingly before tiptoeing his way back to his own room. Wonshik felt his heart begin to race. What could he possibly say to Taekwoon? He’d never thought of Taekwoon in any other way than just his friend, but he had always felt a fierce sense of protectiveness over the guy. He couldn’t say that he was totally opposed to seeing Taekwoon as more than a friend…

Making a snap decision, Wonshik raced to Taekwoon’s room, knocking quickly on the door before he could change his mind. There was a beat of silence, then the door opened and he was standing face to face with Taekwoon. Wonshik looked him over, taking a moment to see him in a whole new light. Taekwoon was actually quite attractive, with his long, slender body and sharp but delicate features. His cheekbones were raised in a way that made his face effortlessly beautiful and Wonshik felt his eyes rest on Taekwoon’s delicate lips. 

Shaking his gaze away, Wonshik stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He heard Taekwoon suck in his breath quickly. 

“We need to talk,” Wonshik stated. Taekwoon began to back away, the trapped animal look returning to his face. 

“I…I can’t…” Taekwoon stammered. Wonshik closed the distance between them and Taekwoon froze. Taekwoon’s breathing was shallow and Wonshik searched his brain for the right words to say. 

“Fuck it,” was all he came up with. 

Wonshik took Taekwoon’s face in his hands and brought their lips together in one swift motion. Taekwoon hesitated, his lips completely still under Wonshik’s lips. Wonshik was patient. He felt Taekwoon begin to relax as the realization seemed to wash over him. The shock of the moment began to subside and he responded. Wonshik felt surprisingly sure hands settling on his waist. Taekwoon drew him closer, kissing back with a passion that Wonshik hadn’t been expecting. A swell of desire rose in Wonshik’s chest and he dropped his hands to Taekwoon’s waist, pulling him in. He felt Taekwoon breathe heavily against his lips, Taekwoon's body pressed against his own. 

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon breathed. All feelings of lust rushed out of Wonshik’s body, quickly being replaced by an intense mix of adoration and frustration. Wonshik pulled back so he could look Taekwoon right in the eyes.

“Don’t be sorry, just don’t scare me again,” Wonshik said levelly. “I don’t really believe the things I told my friends. I don’t think it’s cool to fight or to not show pain. I don’t want you to change because you think I would like it. I want you to stay just as you are because that’s why I love you.” The words fell out of Wonshik’s mouth before he could stop them. Taekwoon was staring at him with wide eyes, his hands still around Wonshik’s waist. 

“I was scared,” Taekwoon admitted shakily. “I never could have said anything. I didn’t think you would…” Wonshik captured Taekwoon’s lips with his own as Taekwoon trailed off, assuring him that he didn’t need to explain himself anymore. Wonshik understood.


	8. Sick (Neo) G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Neo: A tiny sick fic, au or not, where one takes care of the other and fever makes him say ~things?" 
> 
> RATED: G

“I swear to god, Taekwoon hyung, if you don’t stop sneezing…”

Hakyeon lightly slapped the back of Jaehwan’s head, cutting off his complaint. He’d noticed Taekwoon had begun to seem a bit run down since the day before, but the sneezing had just started. Hakyeon had been considering telling everyone that they should wrap up their dance practice early, simply because Taekwoon had been uncharacteristically falling behind. He had seemed more distracted then usual, which had worried Hakyeon, but then the sneezing began and it all made sense. The poor kid had just come down with a cold. 

“It’s about time we wrapped up, anyway,” Hakyeon announced. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hongbin and Sanghyuk hi five each other and Wonshik collapse onto the floor in relief. Jaehwan let out a loud holler, bumping Hakyeon roughly with his shoulder before racing over to grab his bag. Hakyeon rolled his eyes at the immaturity, but his face softened into an affectionate smile when Hongbin called out, “Thank you, hyung!” Hakyeon gave him a small wave and then moved to grab Wonshik’s arm, pulling him to his feet. Wonshik groaned, but he stood without resisting. Hakyeon gently pushed him towards the door, turning back around when he figured he’d given him enough momentum. 

As the rest of the kids filed out of the room, Hakyeon took his socks off, feeling cold wood under his bare feet. He swiped the back of his hand along his forehead and then readjusted his sweatshirt. He might as well continue to practice for a little while longer before taking a shower and going to bed. Hakyeon bent over and stretched, reaching for his toes to alleviate some of the soreness in his limbs. After a moment he straightened up, ready to go. 

He was interrupted by the sudden sound of a sneeze. Hakyeon jumped and turned, surprised to see Taekwoon still there. He was leaning against the wall, holding a tissue and sniffling, hugging his legs to his chest. His expression softening, Hakyeon sashayed over to Taekwoon. He slid a hand under Taekwoon’s upper arm, encouraging him to stand. 

“Come on, kid, let’s get you to bed,” Hakyeon sang in a baby voice. Taekwoon let out a long drawn out groan, but he allowed Hakyeon to help him stand. He grasped Hakyeon’s arm weakly, hobbling out the door with him. 

***

Hakyeon knocked lightly on Taekwoon’s door. He was greeted with another groan, and he took that as a sign to enter. 

“Though you might want something warm to eat!” Hakyeon held the bowl of ramen he’d prepared in front of him, sporting a giant grin. His grin faded slightly at the sight of Taekwoon- eyes squeezed shut, sweaty hair pasted across his forehead, blankets twisted around his legs. Hakyeon scurried over to the side table, setting down the soup. He reached over and laid the back of his hand on Taekwoon’s forehead. Immediately, Hakyeon felt the heated burn of feverish skin on his hand and he grimaced. Removing his hand, he gave Taekwoon’s shoulder a quick squeeze before rushing out to the bathroom. He grabbed a soft white washcloth from a basket on the sink and ran it under cold water until it was sufficiently damp. He squeezed out the excess water and then made his way quickly back to Taekwoon’s room. 

Hakyeon lowered himself onto Taekwoon’s bed, sitting right beside where Taekwoon was laying. He pressed the cool washcloth to Taekwoon’s burning forehead and Taekwoon groaned in response, mumbling something. 

“What was that?” Hakyeon leaned in. 

“Thank you…” Taekwoon’s voice trailed off at the end, but Hakyeon’s heart soared at the words he had heard. 

“It’s no problem, Taekwoonie, I just-“

“I’ve never told you,” Taekwoon interrupted in his fever-stricken stupor. His eyes were still closed and his voice was still a low groan, but the words were clear. “I’ve never told you. I like you. I really like you. You’ve always been here for me, right from the start. I had never planned to tell you this, but I do.”

Hakyeon froze. His heart was racing and he felt a lump rising in his throat, making it difficult to breathe. It was obviously the fever talking, but was Taekwoon serious? What was he supposed to do when Taekwoon was back to his senses? Was he supposed to pretend nothing had happened? Or was he supposed to confess? If Taekwoon didn't really mean it, how could Hakyeon tell Taekwoon that he likes him too? 

Hands shaking, Hakyeon leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Taekwoon's forehead. 

"No matter if you mean what you say in a romantic way or not..." Hakyeon whispered. "I love you, Taekwoonie."


	9. Lilacs (Neo) PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about a neo fic, au where they are neighbors with balconies side to side?"
> 
> RATED: PG

A loud clatter woke Hakyeon from his nap. He nearly fell out of his rocking chair and the magazine he had been lazily flipping through, before he had fallen asleep, slipped to the floor. He blinked up at the sun before looking to his left. The new neighbor must have moved in. Hakyeon strained his neck to try to see who the mystery person was, but his view was blocked by a large potted plant that the person must have just placed on their balcony. Hakyeon knew the person was moving around on their balcony from the clatter, but they were frustratingly just out of sight.

Slightly annoyed that he couldn’t be nosy, Hakyeon leaned back on his rocking chair, staring out beyond his own balcony where he was sitting. As much as he knew he would be moving out one day and starting a family somewhere, living in a nice house, a part of him would always miss this spot. It was lazy Sundays that he liked best- no work to do. Just Hakyeon, a rocking chair, some reading material or music, and his balcony. It was a quiet apartment complex, everyone kept to themselves. Hakyeon sometimes wished he could get to know the others because as much as he enjoyed time to himself, he still craved human attention. He hoped that despite the barrier of a plant that his new neighbor had put up, they could still end up being friends. 

Deciding he would try to knock on his new neighbor’s door later that day, Hakyeon reopened his magazine, leaning back. 

***

Hakyeon’s new neighbor must have gone out a lot, because he (or she) was never home when Hakyeon had knocked on the door. After five days, Hakyeon had finally given up trying. He tried not to feel too disappointed. After all, he couldn’t force anyone to be his friend. He had just hoped…anyway, it didn’t matter. The new neighbor was probably some party animal, not anyone Hakyeon wanted to be involved with. Next, he just had to hope they wouldn’t throw wild parties at night and disturb the peace he cherished so much. 

Hakyeon stepped out onto his balcony, picking up the magazine he had left on the floor and settling back into his rocking chair. He was flipping through the pages lazily when his ears suddenly caught an unfamiliar sound. 

The sound was faint at first, and Hakyeon had to strain to hear, but once he focused on it, it was immediately recognizable. Singing. His new neighbor was a singer. And a man. Both things totally Hakyeon’s type. 

As Hakyeon listened, he felt chills running through his body at the powerful melody. There was no music to back up the voice, but the stunning tone of the voice was more beautiful to Hakyeon than an entire orchestra could have been. The mystery voice connected a rich chest voice with a light and fluttery falsetto so effortlessly, and Hakyeon closed his eyes to take in the nuances of the voice. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there listening to his neighbor sing, but when the sound finally stopped, Hakyeon felt disappointment settling in his stomach. He had felt like he’d been given a gift and then the gift had just as quickly been snatched away. Hakyeon paused for a few moments to be sure the singing wouldn’t start up again. When he was met with only silence, Hakyeon rose from his chair and scurried back into his apartment, stopping at the kitchen counter. He grabbed the stationary that had been laying there, untouched, and a pen, bringing it over to the kitchen table and sitting. He chewed on the pen, thinking, and then began to write. 

“Dear new neighbor,

Hello! My name is Cha Hakyeon and I live right next to you on the right. Our balconies are actually right in view of each other! I hope you’re not embarrassed by me saying this, but I heard you singing today, and I just wanted to tell you that you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Do you sing for a living? If you don’t, you should. I would buy your album. Is that too cheesy? I’m sorry. Anyway, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope we can meet soon!

Love,  
Your next door neighbor.”

It was corny, sure, and Hakyeon hesitated, unsure how it would go over. He thought maybe he was being a bit overzealous, but with a determined nod, he decided he had nothing to lose. 

***

When Hakyeon pushed open his door to the hallway, he was met with resistance. Opening the door the rest of the way slowly, Hakyeon peeked around, suddenly spotting a bundle on the floor. Taking a closer look, he realized it was a plate covered in aluminum foil. He picked it up off the floor and brought it into his room, closing the door. He could be a few minutes late for work. 

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Hakyeon unwrapped the plate to reveal a substantial pile of chocolate chip cookies, complete with a note. Hakyeon turned the note over in his hand. The handwriting was a bit messy, but it was legible enough to read.

“Cha Hakyeon,

I sincerely thank you for the kind note you left me. I hope you are not offended that I didn’t reach out to you when I moved in. I find that I am not quite as articulate in social situations as I’d like to be. I wanted to write to you to say hello, because it’s easier for me to think this way. You beat me to it. 

I was baking last night and I thought you might like some cookies. They might not be that tasty- I like to cook, but I never said I was any good at it- but I hope you enjoy them all the same.

To answer your question, yes, I do sing for a living. In fact, I am often out doing gigs. My usual place is the coffeeshop down the road. I’m not paid terribly well, but the owner gives me free coffee, and I’m a sucker for coffee. 

Thank you again for your kind words, and I hope we can meet soon. Be well.

Sincerely,  
Jung Taekwoon"

Hakyeon’s heart was racing. Jung Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon. He let the name roam around in his head and then he spoke it out loud. Hakyeon brought his hands to his cheeks, feeling a blush starting to rise in them. His face stretched into a ridiculous grin and he buried his face in his hands, giggling. 

Hakyeon knew he was being stupid. It was just a friendly gesture from a neighbor…but he still couldn’t stop the giddy feeling that someone cared enough to reach back out to him. He didn’t even know what this mystery neighbor looked like, but he knew he would find out soon. 

There was only one coffeeshop in town. 

*** 

Hakyeon wrung his hands as he waited. He had asked the owner of the coffeeshop what time a “Jung Taekwoon” would be performing, and the owner had informed him, “Two thirty.” Hakyeon had been sitting at a table near the window since one o’ clock, waiting anxiously while sipping on a hot chocolate. The drink had since gotten cold, but he hadn’t noticed. Instead, he glanced at his watch. Two twenty-seven.

A shuffling at the “music corner” caused Hakyeon’s head to shoot up. A tall and slender man was adjusting a microphone over the grand piano, his back towards Hakyeon. Hakyeon felt his breathing getting more shallow in anticipation. The man turned as he settled down to the piano and Hakyeon was finally able to lay his eyes on the face of Jung Taekwoon.

‘Dear god…’ Hakyeon thought. ‘He’s beautiful…’ 

Hakyeon wasn’t one to judge people off their looks, but…Jung Taekwoon was beautiful. He had the sort of face that was unique and interesting to look at. His features were long and defined, but delicate. Hakyeon’s eyes wandered over a slim nose, pronounced cheekbones, and piercing eyes. 

Hakyeon had been so distracted by the shocking visuals that he hadn’t noticed that Taekwoon had begun to play the piano. He was immediately drawn into the moment, though, when Taekwoon began to sing. 

“Today, I have something to tell you.  
Something I couldn’t tell you before.  
I was happy, even though I didn’t smile much.  
It was at least a precious memory for me.”

The chill returned to Hakyeon’s body as the familiar tone filled his ears again. He let the melody wash over him for a while. He then decided to listen to the words.

“It’ll be okay, I’ll grow indifferent.  
It’ll just pass.  
It’s alright, because I love you more.  
I knew from the beginning that it wasn’t me.”

Hakyeon felt his breath catch in his throat at the sorrowful lyrics. Had Taekwoon written this song himself? Who had hurt him like this?

“I’ll try getting over you day by day.  
It’ll be obvious, it’ll hurt.  
But still, thank you.  
I’m waving goodbye to you.  
Let’s not cry again, let’s not hold onto each other.  
The more I tell myself that,  
It hurts…  
It hurts.” 

Taekwoon finished the song with a haunting chord that sent a wave of emotion through Hakyeon. Hakyeon wiped at the tears stinging his eyes. The lyrics to the song hit just a little too close to home for him and he had to choke back a sob. 

Hakyeon noticed Taekwoon scanning the small coffeehouse crowd as they clapped for him, and Hakyeon knew his neighbor was aware Hakyeon was there. Hakyeon couldn’t meet him like this. He quickly slipped away into the crowd, finding the owner of the coffeeshop near the front door. Hakyeon thrust the bouquet of white lilacs he had been holding into the owner’s hand. 

“Give these to Jung Taekwoon for me,” Hakyeon mumbled. With that, he left the shop. 

***

A light knock on the door startled Hakyeon in his dreamlike state. He had been dozing off on the couch, and he hadn’t even noticed that he’d been holding Taekwoon’s handwritten note, flipping it between his fingers absentmindedly. Hakyeon rose from the couch, leaving the note on the side table. He made his way to the door, yawning. He stopped just short of the door as he spotted an envelope right in front of it. Someone must have slipped it under the door. Hakyeon bent to pick it up, turning it over in his hand. On the front, in a messy cursive, “Cha Hakyeon” was written. Practically bouncing, Hakyeon rushed back to the couch. He flopped down, bringing his knees up to his chest and opening the envelope as carefully as he could so not to spoil its simple but meaningful beauty. 

The scrawl was unmistakable, and it brought a smile to Hakyeon’s face. 

“Dear Cha Hakyeon,

I wanted to thank you for coming to see me yesterday, and for the lovely gift you left for me. It was really touching. But I really want to see you too. Will you come again tomorrow, and stay this time? Don’t bring anything, I just want to see your face and talk to you over a cup of coffee. 

I hope you are staying healthy in this chilly autumn season. 

Sincerely,  
Jung Taekwoon”

Hakyeon felt a sudden rush of nervousness in his chest. It was easy to admire the gorgeous and talented Jung Taekwoon from afar, but he felt anxious about letting Taekwoon get to know him. He was too loud, too needy, too clingy. What if Taekwoon didn’t like that? What if he had his own ideas of what Hakyeon was or what he wanted him to be? It wasn’t that Hakyeon was expecting this to be like a date or anything…but he couldn’t stop himself for feeling like it was. Or hoping that it was. 

It was all too confusing, and Hakyeon knew waiting an entire day was going to be agony. 

*** 

“Your eyes bathed in moonlight,  
Feel the love you can’t slip away from,  
So that you can’t even blink.  
I want to fill you with only me.”

Hakyeon’s breath caught in his throat as the song finished. He stayed frozen for a moment before remembering to join in the clapping. From the piano, Taekwoon bowed his head in gratitude, a small smile gracing his lips. Hakyeon swallowed with effort at the sight of those beautifully curved lips. 

Taekwoon’s gaze swept across the room, and Hakyeon hesitated for a quick moment before gathering up his courage and lifting a shaky hand. Recognition spread across Taekwoon’s face as he spotted Hakyeon, although he had never seen Hakyeon before. Taekwoon immediately strode over to Hakyeon’s table, the same one by the window he had been sitting at before, settling across from Hakyeon.

“Hello.” Taekwoon’s voice was surprisingly soft and delicate, a stark contrast from his powerful belt when he was performing. 

“Hello,” Hakyeon replied, unable to stop the blush from creeping back into his cheeks. He lowered his head, embarrassed, and he heard Taekwoon chuckle lightly. 

“Thank you for coming to my performance,” Taekwoon said, genuine gratitude shining through his tone. 

“Thank you for…singing…so…good…” Hakyeon immediately wanted to kick himself in the face. He would say that he was usually very articulate, but he was having trouble forming sentences at the moment. 

“Cute,” Taekwoon laughed, and Hakyeon let out a weird, strangled sound between a laugh and a cry, head still bowed. His heartbeat was speeding up a thousand miles a minute and his palms were beginning to sweat. He wiped them on his black jeans, letting out a sigh in an attempt to calm himself down a bit. 

“Can I…get you a coffee?” Hakyeon finally spit out, raising his head. Taekwoon’s grin was caught between amusement and endearment, and Hakyeon felt like he could die. 

“I’d love a coffee.” 

***

Hakyeon grinned, glancing up at Taekwoon walking beside him. They had met up every day for the past week and a half since their first meeting to grab a coffee and chat after Taekwoon’s performance. With every meet-up, Hakyeon grew more and more hopelessly endeared. It was the kind of innocent but intense crush that had Hakyeon kicking his blankets in bed at night and giggling endlessly. It was the kind that made Hakyeon blush every time he picked up a new note that Taekwoon had slipped under his door. It was the kind that made Hakyeon whine and groan into his pillow when he thought about how unsure he was of Taekwoon’s returning feelings (or lack thereof). 

Hakyeon glanced at the bundle of purple lilacs in his hand. 

“You know, these are pretty,” he chattered, “But they’re a little crushed. I know you mean well, but you’d think after our tenth coffee date-“

“Date?” Taekwoon cut Hakyeon off and Hakyeon froze. He licked his lips as his mouth went dry. 

“I misspoke,” Hakyeon covered quickly, resuming his walking. He stopped again, realizing they were in front of his door. “I was only joking. Anyway, this is where I leave you.” He laughed nervously. “I had fun today. I hope you did too.”

“Hakyeon.” Taekwoon’s gaze was intense as he stared into Hakyeon’s eyes. Hakyeon’s heart threatened to leap out of his throat and he had to struggle to hold Taekwoon’s gaze. 

“I really like you,” Taekwoon stated bluntly. “I won’t hide that from you. And if you were joking, that’s okay. I can get over it. But if you were serious…” 

Hakyeon stared up at Taekwoon, his breathing quick and shallow. A million things were racing through his head, and he sorted through them at lightning speed, trying desperately to come up with the best answer. 

“I like you too,” he finally squeaked out. Taekwoon’s face relaxed into a relieved smile, and Hakyeon couldn’t stop himself from babbling on: “I really, really like you too. I love watching you perform. Your songs are incredible and they just sound so beautiful on your voice. I could seriously listen to you sing all day. And the way you talk to me about music is just so great too. Just everything about you. I…” Hakyeon trailed off, noticing the way Taekwoon was looking at him. The amused-endeared look was back and Hakyeon felt his blush returning. 

“Cute,” Taekwoon said, just as he had the first day they’d met. Taekwoon moved boldly towards Hakyeon, lifting a hand to cup Hakyeon’s cheek. With the other hand, he threaded his fingers through Hakyeon’s free hand, slender fingers fitting perfectly with Hakyeon’s. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon’s face close and Hakyeon stretched up on his tippy-toes a bit as he felt soft lips. Hakyeon grinned, ruining the kiss for a moment before flinging his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and kissing back with a boldness that surprised himself. Taekwoon’s kiss was gentle and careful, and Hakyeon could taste the faint remnants of the sweet hot chocolate they’d shared on Taekwoon’s lips.

Taekwoon pulled away carefully. 

“So I didn’t miscalculate?” he asked, and Hakyeon could tell he was half joking. 

“No, you did not,” Hakyeon assured him, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF
> 
> in case anyone was curious, white lilacs symbolize innocence and purple lilacs symbolize first love :)


	10. Daddy (Kenvi) R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, I would like to request a kenvi fic. is nsfw ok? Jaehwan likes to call Wonsik "daddy" because he knows Wonsik is a shy baby. he just wants to tease Wonsik at first but they end up having fun in bed."
> 
> RATED: R

Jaehwan leaned back against the couch, stretching his legs. The other members had gone to sleep early, and only he and Wonshik had remained awake. Wonshik had complained that he wasn't tired, and Jaehwan had suggested watching a movie, so there they were: sitting on the floor, sharing popcorn, and not truly paying attention to what was going on on the tv. Instead, Jaehwan was enjoying making Wonshik laugh with his various impressions of how Hakyeon had scolded him earlier or how Sanghyuk had complained about their upcoming schedules. They chatted mindlessly about their week and what they were looking forward to in the future. 

Jaehwan glanced at Wonshik's innocent expression and an idea popped into his head. A wicked grin spread across his face, but he quickly hid it before sweetly asking, "Can you pass the popcorn, Daddy?"

Jaehwan felt Wonshik stiffen beside him and Jaehwan had to swallow down a laugh, trying desperately to keep a straight face. 

After a moment of hesitation, Wonshik passed the popcorn bowl wordlessly over to Jaehwan, and Jaehwan couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Putting the bowl aside, Jaehwan leaned his head on Wonshik's shoulder, cooing, "Thanks, Daddy." For good measure, Jaehwan ran a finger down Wonshik's cheek slowly, letting Wonshik feel his breath on his ear. 

Wonshik cleared his throat uncomfortably before grabbing the remote and turning up the volume on the movie. 

"No..." Jaehwan whined, reaching for the remote. "That's too loud. Give it to me!" Wonshik held it up, just out of Jaehwan's reach, and Jaehwan put a hand on Wonshik's shoulder in an attempt to push himself up farther. Deciding his strategy wasn't working, he pushed at Wonshik, hard, sending him flying to the floor. 

"Now give it!" Jaehwan positioned himself on top of Wonshik, one leg on either side of him in a straddled position, still straining to reach the remote. 

"Jaehwan hyung, get off," Wonshik said quietly, and the hint of urgency in his voice stopped Jaehwan in his tracks. He was only deterred for a moment, though, before he grasped again at the remote. As his body leaned down closer to Wonshik's, he suddenly felt something poking his stomach. Jaehwan froze. His eyes widened. Wonshik was staring up at him, mortified. 

"Jeez, Wonshik," Jaehwan laughed, deciding to make a joke of the situation. "I didn't know I could get you that worked up. Which part was it? Was it when I called you 'Daddy'?" The shudder that Jaehwan felt pass through Wonshik's body confirmed his guess. Jaehwan grinned at the power he suddenly held over Wonshik. It was too good to give up. He was enjoying teasing Wonshik, and god, he was tense. He definitely needed to get some tension out of his system. 

Jaehwan tugged at the buttons on Wonshik's shirt, using his other hand to start pressing at Wonshik's crotch. Wonshik caught both of Jaehwan's hands, grunting. 

"Wait," he said, his breathing shallow. "Not here." Although the risky danger of any member happening to walk in on them excited Jaehwan, he still wanted Wonshik to fully enjoy this. Rising, he pulled Wonshik to his feet. Grabbing Wonshik by the front of his shirt, Jaehwan dragged him to his room, pushing the door shut behind them. Immediately, Jaehwan climbed onto the bed, still pulling Wonshik with him until they were both kneeling in front of each other. 

"I've been a bad boy," Jaehwan whined, undoing Wonshik's buttons again. "Punish me, Daddy." Wonshik choked a bit, and Jaehwan took that as a sign that he was definitely not ready to be dominant. 

"Or, if you'd like," Jaehwan purred, flinging Wonshik's shirt to the side. "I could punish you." He pushed Wonshik down onto the bed and resumed his position over him. Leaning down, he ran his nose along Wonshik's cheek and gave Wonshik's ear a quick nibble. Straightening, Jaehwan straddled Wonshik's legs, taking his own t shirt off himself. He began to work at the button on Wonshik's pants, and the clothing slid off more easily than Jaehwan had expected. Jaehwan traced a line down Wonshik's chest with his finger, all the way down his abs and just underneath his underwear, hooking under the waistband. He pulled up slightly and let it snap back down on Wonshik's skin. Wonshik grabbed Jaehwan's wrist and yanked him surprisingly forcefully until Jaehwan was completely on top of Wonshik, nose to nose. Jaehwan could feel Wonshik's breath on his lips. 

"Don't punish me," Wonshik panted. "Reward me." 

Jaehwan smirked. "I can do that." He brought his lips down to Wonshik's, biting softly at Wonshik's bottom lip. As he sucked on Wonshik's lips, he brought a leg up, pressing it slowly between Wonshik's legs. Jaehwan felt Wonshik gasp around his lips, and he let Wonshik's lips go, moving backwards. He reached a hand down Wonshik's underwear, grasping around his length. As he pumped his hand, Wonshik let out a strangled cry. Keeping his hand in place, Jaehwan reached his other hand up and placed it over Wonshik's mouth. He leaned in. 

"Shh...you can't let the others hear you." Wonshik nodded, whimpering as Jaehwan resumed his motion. Jaehwan could feel himself getting harder with each moan that escaped Wonshik's lips. 

A part of Jaehwan felt guilty for doing this while the other members were home, but it had been way too long and he really needed it. He had only fucked Wonshik once before, and it had been spontaneous, shocking the both of them. Wonshik had been in the shower and he had called out for someone to bring him a towel. Jaehwan had been the only other one home, and he had almost forgotten that Wonshik was also home. He had quickly composed himself from preparing to masturbate, and brought Wonshik a towel. After dropping it on the counter, Jaehwan had paused, suddenly picturing Wonshik, droplets running down his naked body. Lust had overcome him, and he had brazenly asked, "Can I join you?" Wonshik had been surprised, but Jaehwan was more surprised when Wonshik said yes. Jaehwan shed his clothes in a rush and stepped in with Wonshik. Fucking Wonshik against the shower wall had been his first experience with a member, not anything he'd ever expected to do. Life was full of surprises. 

Wonshik came with a loud moan and Jaehwan pressed his hand down on Wonshik's mouth to muffle the sound. Jaehwan pulled his other hand out, licking slowly at his fingers. He then used that hand to finish himself off. 

After he finally caught his breath, Jaehwan leaned back down over Wonshik, kissing him gently. He suddenly stopped, pulling away and straightening back up, his heart racing. He could fuck Wonshik easily with no strings attached. They had kissed many times in the past few months, passionately and full of lust, but this was the first time that Jaehwan had been inclined to kiss with less passion and more care. And it terrified him. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Wonshik asked, voice full of concern. 

"Yeah, I just..." Jaehwan trailed off. He wanted to make a joke to show Wonshik that he didn't care and that this was nothing more than a quick release of built up tension, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Come here." Wonshik tugged at Jaehwan, and Jaehwan allowed Wonshik to pull him down so that they were laying side by side on the bed. They sat in silence for a moment before Jaehwan finally broke. 

"Wonshik, I'm scared." 

Wonshik snaked an arm around Jaehwan's middle. It certainly didn't help the growing dread settling in Jaehwan's stomach. 

"We can't do this," Jaehwan whispered frantically, pushing Wonshik's arm away and sitting up. Wonshik followed. 

"We can't do what?" Confusion danced across Wonshik's eyes, and Jaehwan had to fight to get his next words out. 

"Start caring." 

A heavy silence followed Jaehwan's words. Wonshik stared back at him with wide doe eyes that made Jaehwan's heart melt. 

"Why can't we do that?" Wonshik finally asked. 

"You know why," Jaehwan sighed in exasperation. "We can't. God forbid if anyone ever found out..." 

"So what?" Wonshik's tone was bold. "Who cares? We don't have to be completely open about it, but we also can't ignore this anymore. What do you say?" Jaehwan processed Wonshik's words. They'd have to keep their secret very carefully and be wary to not raise any suspicion. Getting caught would hurt not only them, but the team as well. Jaehwan couldn't find it in himself to care about social expectations at the moment. Instead, he brought his lips to Wonshik's lips, hoping that answered his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY UH THIS GOT A LOT DEEPER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD 
> 
> anyway I still can't bring myself to write super explicit smut but I hoped this satisfied your needs, dear anon


	11. Birthday (Neo) PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Neo: something about N planning something for Leo's birthday."
> 
> RATED: PG

Hakyeon was unable to keep the grin off his face as he pointed the lit match at the candles topping a red heart cake. He blew out the match when he and Hongbin had successfully lit every candle, and Hakyeon glanced at the camera Wonshik was holding up, flashing an ecstatic smile. He almost missed Taekwoon walking in the door, joining in the loud ‘Happy Birthday’ song a beat too late. It didn’t matter, though. The look of surprise on Taekwoon’s face as the manager brought him into the room warmed Hakyeon’s heart. In the past, Taekwoon would have been embarrassed getting this much attention- aside from the fact that he hated surprises. This time, though, Taekwoon only smiled, holding up a casual peace sign to Wonshik’s camera. 

As the group neared the end of the song, Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Taekwoon, bouncing and singing loudly into his ear. Taekwoon lifted his head, blowing playfully into Jaehwan’s face and Hakyeon snorted out a laugh. Jaehwan definitely deserved that. 

“Blow, Leo, blow!” Hongbin shouted. 

“Leo, wish!” Wonshik contradicted as Sanghyuk joined into Hongbin's yelling. Taekwoon looked up in confusion, but decided to ignore the two youngest, bringing his hands together in a prayer and closing his eyes. After a quick moment, Taekwoon opened his eyes again, preparing to blow, but he was interrupted by Wonshik’s, “You should have made your wish longer!” Taekwoon let his breath out in a huffy laugh, but he sucked it back in to let it out again over the candles. His spit landed a bit on the cake, and Hakyeon wrinkled his nose. Hakyeon should have found that disgusting, but he couldn’t help but find it really cute when Taekwoon wiped the spit off his mouth with the back of his hand.

Taakwoon clapped softly, the way a small child would, and Hakyeon had to hold himself back from wrapping his arms around Taekwoon and kissing him right in front of everyone. That would have to wait. For now, he allowed the other members to move forward and ruffle Taekwoon's hair or shake his shoulders. For Hakyeon, patience was key. 

"Hyung, get the plates!" Sanghyuk shrieked in Hakyeon's direction and Hakyeon scoffed but did what the maknae told him. He brought the plates over the group, all of whom had begun to sit in a circle on the hardwood floor of the dance room. Jaehwan had already started to cut into the cake, slicing it into six nearly identical pieces. He served the slices one by one to the eager members holding their newly acquired plates up. Hakyeon settled back down as Jaehwan placed a slice of cake on his plate. He stuck the fork into the piece, bringing a substantial amount into his mouth. The cake was a bit too sweet for his liking, with a thick frosting that was almost sickening, but one glance at Taekwoon's expression and the cake was forgotten. 

Pure joy danced across Taekwoon's face as the members joked with him and fed cake to him. Unbeknownst to Taekwoon, Jaehwan had sneakily scooped frosting into his hand and he was steadily approaching Taekwoon from the back. Taekwoon must have heard him, because he suddenly lurched forward, ducking as Jaehwan pounced. Taekwoon caught Jaehwan's wrists, bringing him crashing to the ground in front of him, a smug smile on his lips. Jaehwan whined, but he hadn't given up. In a last ditch effort, he flung his hand out in front of him, catching Taekwoon full in the face. When he pulled his hand away, frosting had been smeared across Taekwoon's entire face. The group seemed to hold their breath together. 

"Jaehwanie..." Taekwoon said quietly. "I don't want to look ugly for pictures. Don't you dare eat my slice." The group let out a collective sigh of relief as Taekwoon rose, all anger diffused. Taekwoon exited the dance room, presumably to wash his face off in the bathroom. This was Hakyeon's chance. He clambered to his feet, and nearly sprinted out, but stopped in his tracks, glancing at the cake. Deciding to be bold, he reached back and dipped a finger into the frosting before following Taekwoon out. 

Hakyeon found Taekwoon in the bathroom drying his face off, having already cleaned off the mess. 

"I think you missed a spot!" Hakyeon called innocently from right behind him. When Taekwoon turned, Hakyeon reached up, leaving a tiny dollop of frosting on Taekwoon's nose. 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon sighed, moving to turn on the sink again, "Now I have to wash it off ag-" 

Hakyeon caught Taekwoon's wrist. Lifting his heels, he brought his lips to Taekwoon's nose, kissing off the frosting. Taekwoon's eyes widened and he stared at Hakyeon, who met his gaze with a cheeky grin. Taekwoon shook his head in mock annoyance. 

"Do you really have to do that here?" he sighed. 

"Why not?" Hakyeon asked. "No one's watching us. And anyway, I have a surprise for you, so let's go!" Hakyeon was practically bouncing with excitement but Taekwoon made no move to leave his spot. 

"What, right now?" he sputtered. When Hakyeon nodded enthusiastically, he continued. "Where? With what car?" 

"I got permission to take the company car, let's go! We're wasting precious time!" 

Unable to wait any longer, Hakyeon took Taekwoon by the shoulders and steered him out the door. 

*** 

"Next time, let's NOT drive like a maniac." 

"What are you talking about? Manager hyung might as well be a bumper car driver next to my skills!" 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes at Hakyeon's dumb joke. He must have then noticed that Hakyeon was laying a checkered blanket down on the grassy ground. The park was quiet, with no one in sight. They were next to a nature trail, and from the spot Hakyeon had chosen, they could both see the waterfall past the wooden bridge. Mossy rocks led to a bubbling brook just beyond the knoll they were standing on, and the sounds gave a peaceful air to the area. 

"What is this?" Taekwoon finally asked. 

"Wait here." Hakyeon dashed back to the car, which he had parked not far away from their spot. He opened the trunk and withdrew a wicker picnic basket. Closing the trunk and locking the car, he made his way back over to where Taekwoon was still standing in confusion. Hakyeon held up the basket, grinning from ear to ear. 

"A picnic!" he announced, as if it was some sort of big reveal despite the fact that Taekwoon had seen him carrying the picnic basket. Taekwoon's expression melted into a smile and suddenly all of Hakyeon's planning and negotiating with the manager had been completely worth it. 

Hakyeon lowered the basket onto the picnic blanket and plopped down next to it. He patted the space in front of him, encouraging Taekwoon to sit. Taekwoon did, slowly and carefully. 

Immediately, Hakyeon reached into the bag and began pulling out sandwiches and juice boxes and small bags of chips, distributing them equally between the two of them. 

"I even brought my own cake," Hakyeon added, unwrapping a small cupcake with whipped cream on top. 

"Wait." Hakyeon's eyes suddenly widened, another idea popping into his head. "Let's do like that scene from Secret Garden! You know what I'm talking about, right? I'll put this on your lip and then I can kiss it off!" 

"We're not doing that." Taekwoon's expression was unamused, but it didn't discourage Hakyeon. He leaped over their sandwiches, reaching for Taekwoon's face. Taekwoon leaned away, but Hakyeon still caught him. The whipped cream hadn't quite landed where it was supposed to, but Taekwoon's bottom lip was close enough. Hakyeon was now leaning into Taekwoon, one hand on the ground beside Taekwoon's leg. Hakyeon moved his head towards Taekwoon's face, and Taekwoon surprisingly helped Hakyeon close the distance. Hakyeon took Taekwoon's bottom lip between his own lips, sucking at the sugary substance he had left there. When he had sufficiently removed all remnants, he began to lean back, but Taekwoon caught Hakyeon's face in his hands. Taekwoon pulled him back in, this time being the one to kiss Hakyeon instead of the other way around. Hakyeon parted his lips without hesitation to allow Taekwoon to take control. 

"Thank you," Taekwoon breathed against Hakyeon's lips, and Hakyeon knew he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You requested this before Wonshik posted that video of them surprising Taekwoon for his birthday so this is especially relevant now!


	12. The Old Days (Nbin) G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nbin: I like the idea of an unexpectedly clingy Hongbin climbing into Hakyeon's bed missing the early days when he use to sleep beside Hakyeon in their shared room."
> 
> RATED: G

Hakyeon had been fast asleep when he was jolted back to reality by a light knocking on his door. He had been so looking forward to sleeping in that day due to no early schedules, and it couldn’t possibly be ten o' clock yet. Groaning, he rolled to the side, glancing at his clock. One in the morning. Hakyeon's sleep-muddled brain couldn’t fathom which member could possibly cruel enough to mess with him when they all needed sleep. A brief wave of panic shot through him as he hoped nothing bad had happened, but he still couldn’t process his half-asleep thoughts. 

“Hyung?” came a quiet voice from the other side of the door- a voice that was deep and unmistakably Hongbin’s. 

“Come in, Binnie,” Hakyeon mumbled, hoping he was loud enough for Hongbin to hear. He must have been, because a moment later, the door creaked open slowly and Hongbin peeked around cautiously. 

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Worry seeped into Hakyeon’s tone as he caught sight of Hongbin’s uncertain expression. Hongbin closed the door behind him slowly. He then stood there in front of the door, wringing his hands, his expression a bit sheepish. 

“I…couldn’t sleep,” he finally admitted. “Do you mind if I…can I…sleep with you?”

Hongbin’s request was totally innocent, and Hakyeon’s heart melted as he watched Hongbin try to express his feelings, despite his embarrassment. Hakyeon grinned, responding only by lifting up his blankets, inviting Hongbin in. Hongbin shuffled over, wordlessly climbing into bed with Hakyeon, allowing Hakyeon to tuck the sheets around him as he settled in. They lay still for a moment, then Hongbin wrapped an arm around Hakyeon’s middle. Hakyeon froze. He had expected Hongbin to lay as far away from him as possible, making Hakyeon swear never to tell anyone. Instead, Hongbin had shocked Hakyeon with a surprisingly intimate gesture. Hakyeon didn’t want to ruin it, so he stayed silent, waiting for Hongbin to be the first to talk. 

“We’ve come so far as a group,” Hongbin began, breaking the silence. “But I still kinda miss the old days, you know? The days when we used to share a room with Taekwoon hyung. Those were the days we used to tell each other everything.”

And Hongbin was right. Taekwoon hadn’t liked to connect with them and talk much, so he would always go to sleep early, leaving Hakyeon and Hongbin hours to stay up and talk. They shared everything there: stories of their day, dreams for the future, and even the most confidential of secrets. Hakyeon had bared his soul to Hongbin, trusting him with his most personal secrets, and Hongbin had done the same. It was amazing how close you could get to a person simply by having your mattress side by side with theirs and sleeping beside them every night. As much as they all appreciated having personal space nowadays, there were times when Hakyeon missed his closeness with Hongbin too. 

“We used to know everything about each other, hyung,” Hongbin continued, his tone lighter, “Even the stuff we would never admit. Like the fact that you totally used to have a crush on Taekwoon hyung.”

“I definitely did not!” Hakyeon scoffed, a bit too quickly. He had since gotten over it, but Hakyeon didn’t appreciate Hongbin bringing it up back then, and he certainly didn’t appreciate Hongbin bringing it up now. Hongbin only giggled, holding Hakyeon a bit closer, and Hakyeon’s annoyance disappeared. Hakyeon felt a blush rising in his cheeks. He pushed away the feelings that began to rise in his chest and instead focused on the rise and fall of Hongbin’s chest against his side. 

“I just want us to stay like this,” Hongbin whispered, completely content. “I’d stay every night if the others wouldn’t make fun of me.” He’d said the last part as a joke, but Hakyeon didn’t trust himself to answer. He wrapped an arm around Hongbin, rubbing at his friend’s shoulder. Hongbin’s eyelids began to droop and he nuzzled his head against Hakyeon’s shoulder. A small smile began to tug at the corners of Hakyeon’s lips as he held Hongbin close. Moments like this didn’t come often enough nowadays, and Hakyeon didn’t think he could sleep anymore. 

He didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: nbin is my favorite ship :’)


	13. The Old Days (Bonus Scene)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested bonus scene for Chapter 12 so go read that first :) I LOVE NBIN OKAY
> 
> "Any chance you could do a nbin getting together drabble related to this one? or morning after?"
> 
> RATED: G

The knock on Hakyeon’s door was a lot louder and more bold than Hongbin’s had been in the middle of the night. Hakyeon startled awake, completely disoriented. It took him a second to remember where he was- and who was cuddled right next to him. Everything suddenly fell into place as the images of last night flooded his brain. 

“Hyung!” Jaehwan’s shrill voice shrieked from outside his door. “I’m coming in! You’d better not be sleeping naked again!” Hakyeon glanced down at Hongbin’s face next to his shoulder, eyes shut tight and nose scrunched up. Panicking, Hakyeon flung the covers over Hongbin’s head just as Jaehwan was opening the door. 

“We’re all having breakfast together, so you’d better come out and join us right now!” Jaehwan sang, a bit too loudly for Hakyeon’s still sleepy head. Hakyeon groaned, nodding and waving his hand to motion for Jaehwan to leave. Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at Hakyeon, but turned dramatically and left Hakyeon in peace, shutting the door carefully behind him. 

Hakyeon suddenly felt the figure next to him shaking. Hakyeon’s eyes widened, and he tossed the blanket down to where it had been before Jaehwan had come in, revealing his friend beside him. Hongbin was laughing. 

“Don’t laugh,” Hakyeon scoffed indignantly. “I’m the one who saved your precious reputation.” His tone was a bit icier than he’d intended, but he was still a bit annoyed that Jaehwan had barged in and disturbed the peace that had enveloped the two of them. Hakyeon wanted to kick his feet and whine because he knew Hongbin would soon leave his side and the two of them would have to move on as if it had never happened. Even when it would be just the two of them, Hakyeon doubted Hongbin would want to bring it up or even cuddle up to him again. 

Hongbin stretched his arm farther over Hakyeon’s stomach, surprising Hakyeon. It didn’t seem like Hongbin was in any rush to move…until he slowly withdrew his arm, sitting up and yawning. Hakyeon’s side became glaringly cold as the warmth of Hongbin’s body left him, and Hakyeon wanted to cry out. He controlled himself, though, sitting up to join Hongbin. Still looking soft and sleepy, Hongbin’s head tilted to the side until it was laying on Hakyeon’s shoulder. Hakyeon put a cautious arm around Hongbin’s shoulders, relaxing when Hongbin made no move to avoid his grasp.

“Mmmm…do we have to get up?” Hongbin mumbled. He still seemed half asleep and his slurred tone betrayed a hint of deliriousness. Hongbin leaned his head away from Hakyeon’s shoulder, looking up at Hakyeon with drowsy squinted eyes. Hakyeon dropped his arm from Hongbin’s shoulders, trying to focus his eyes on Hongbin’s face and ignore the fact that Hongbin was so close and so attractive- SO attractive in his sleepy state. 

“Hyung…” Hongbin whined in a groggy voice, “You look so cute like this. I like your messy hair after you’ve just woken up.” 

Hakyeon’s heart began to race, breath speeding up to match. How was he supposed to answer that? There was Hongbin: somnolent and freshly woken up and completely adorable. And he had the audacity to call HAKYEON cute? 

Hongbin didn’t give Hakyeon a chance to answer. Instead, without warning, he leaned forward, planting a quick kiss on Hakyeon’s lips. Hakyeon let out a squeak in his shock and Hongbin only laughed in his delirious state. 

“What? Not gonna kiss me back?” Hongbin teased. “Rude. I seem to be the only one putting in any effort-“

Hakyeon grabbed the back of Hongbin’s neck with one hand, kissing him with a fervor that even he hadn’t been expecting. Hongbin paused for just a moment as he must have realized his words had been interrupted. Then he kissed back eagerly, settling his hands on Hakyeon’s waist under the blankets. Hakyeon felt electricity racing through his body as he took in the feeling of Hongbin’s soft lips pressing against his own. He’d never admit how many times he’d caught himself staring at those lips, trying not to imagine how they’d feel on his mouth. He’d never admit how endearing he found it when Hongbin pouted, jutting his bottom lip out just so. He’d never admit how often he’d wanted to sweep Hongbin up after a rehearsal and kiss those pouty lips until they were sore. It almost seemed too good to be true. 

A low rumbling noise distracted the both of them, causing them to pull away. Hongbin giggled. 

“I must be hungry,” he snorted. 

Hakyeon felt his heart drop. It wasn’t like he’d taken advantage of Hongbin because it had always been Hongbin initiating their contact, but he doubted Hongbin would want to think about this moment again, let alone ever replicate it. With the taste of Hongbin still stinging at his lips, Hakyeon resigned himself to the fact that that would be the last time he’d ever have him. 

***

Hakyeon and Hongbin had sat next to each other at breakfast, but neither had said a word to the other, as they were both finally fully awake. They had laughed and joked with the others, but in the back of Hakyeon’s mind, Hakyeon couldn’t help but think about the obvious. He had tried to quell the disappointment that rose in his chest every time he snuck a glance at Hongbin, but it had been difficult with Hongbin being so frustratingly endearing right beside him. 

Now, Hakyeon was in the bathroom scrubbing at his face as if the washcloth could remove his feelings as well as makeup. He had left the door open a crack, and Hongbin must have assumed that meant no one was inside because he chose that moment to barge in. 

“Sorry!” Hongbin exclaimed, his first words to Hakyeon since the morning incident. “I didn’t know you were in here. I’ll just go…” Hongbin turned to leave, and Hakyeon didn’t know where his sudden boldness came from as he shouted, “Wait!” Hongbin turned slowly and Hakyeon felt his throat begin to close up. He forced down a swallow before continuing. 

“What happened…this morning. Did you mean it?” Hongbin’s hesitation triggered uncertainty inside of Hakyeon, and he quickly babbled on, “It’s okay if you didn’t, it was a long night and I-“

Hongbin pushed the door shut with a loud click behind him, cutting Hakyeon off. Hongbin closed the distance between them, reaching for Hakyeon’s hand. He held Hakyeon’s hand with both of his hands, staring at him with a gaze so intense Hakyeon felt as though he could melt right on the spot. 

“I meant it,” Hongbin confirmed, squeezing Hakyeon’s hand lightly. “I never say it, and I’m sorry for that. But you’re really beautiful, hyung. I…I like you.” Hongbin dropped his head, looking at his feet and mumbling, “I can’t believe I just said that. This is so embarrassing. I took this too far…”

Hakyeon stared at the top of Hongbin’s head, thoroughly stunned. He couldn’t trust his own mouth to confess back to Hongbin, so instead, he did the first thing he could think of that would explain his feelings. 

Hakyeon slowly removed his hand from Hongbin’s grasp, using it to gently lift Hongbin’s chin. He held Hongbin’s gaze for a moment before leaning in and kissing him softly. Hongbin melted into the kiss and all of Hakyeon’s doubts and worries fell away. His body felt so much lighter, and so did his heart. Hongbin was his. Actually his. He couldn’t believe his good fortune, but he could believe the sweet taste of Hongbin’s lips.


	14. Natural (Kenvi) G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could I possibly request some Kenvi? Maybe them being super sweet and flirting with each other a bunch?"
> 
> RATED: G

Wonshik’s eyes followed Jaehwan as he flitted from person to person in the waiting room- messing with Hakyeon’s hair, yelling in Hongbin’s ear, handing snacks to the stylists. Wonshik couldn’t help but grin as he watched him socialize so naturally and show his kind heart to everyone without even trying. Sometimes Wonshik envied Jaehwan’s people skills, but mostly he just admired his friend. 

It was finally Wonshik’s turn to be the object of Jaehwan’s focus. Jaehwan flopped down on the couch right next to him, nearly on his lap, despite there being plenty of empty space on the piece of furniture. 

“Hyung,” Wonshik whined in mock annoyance. “There’s literally a whole couch you can sit on. Do you have to be right on top of me?” Jaehwan only laughed, leaning his head toward Wonshik’s ear. He suddenly began rapping Wonshik’s part in The Closer very loudly and Wonshik pushed at him. Jaehwan ceased his noise, instead leaning his head gently on Wonshik’s shoulder, sighing happily. Wonshik felt his cheeks getting warm, but instead of pushing away, he rested his hand carefully on Jaehwan’s thigh. He felt Jaehwan’s hand lay on top of his, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. Turning his hand, Wonshik threaded his fingers in between Jaehwan’s fingers, squeezing his hand lightly and holding it there on top of Jaehwan’s lap. 

“Get a room!” came Sanghyuk’s loud voice from the other side of the room. Wonshik pulled his hand away quickly, but Jaehwan grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand into a ‘thumbs up’ gesture. He then brought Wonshik’s hand to his mouth, kissing his thumb softly. Wonshik squeezed his eyes shut, praying that Sanghyuk was too far away to see the color in his cheeks. 

“Gross!” Sanghyuk whined. Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at the maknae playfully, and Wonshik sat completely still. Part of him wished he could stay like this forever- Jaehwan leaning against him, covering him with affections no matter how clueless Wonshik was on how to react to them. The other part of him wished for someone to call them so he could escape the awkwardness he felt when other people were watching them. Moments with Jaehwan felt too intimate to be put on display, and yet he lived for all the tiny things Jaehwan did to him out in the open; light touches, shared jokes, tiny kisses...

Wonshik’s second wish was granted as a director called out for VIXX to start heading backstage. Jaehwan sprang up, holding his hand out to Wonshik. Wonshik took it, allowing Jaehwan to help him stand. After he stood, Jaehwan held onto his hand, shaking his sleeve out so that it partially covered their clasped fingers. 

They were the last to leave the room as they followed the director through the hallway and to the backstage waiting area. As they reached the area, Wonshik’s ears were suddenly filled with Twice’s new song as they performed. He felt Jaehwan drop his hand, and he tried to hide his disappointment, which was easy in the partial darkness. His disappointment was quickly replaced with amusement as he watched Jaehwan begin to dance along to the song, complete with an exaggerated- and totally adorable- pouty face for “I’m like TT!” Jaehwan caught Wonshik staring, and his face stretched into a wide grin. He bounded back over and looped his arm around Wonshik’s arm.

“Cute,” Wonshik giggled. Jaehwan beamed up at him, the twinkle in his eye nearly overwhelming Wonshik’s heart. Jaehwan was always smiling, but his best smiles were his natural smiles- the ones that were so full of pure joy that you could practically see stars dancing in his eyes. That’s what it was like to look at a truly happy Jaehwan, and multiplied by ten when that smile was directed toward you.

Wonshik hadn’t even noticed the song had ended until he heard a distinct, “VIXX, you’re up.” Wonshik felt the urge to kick whoever the voice belonged to, but everything was forgotten when he felt plump lips pressing briefly to his cheek. 

“Let’s make this a good performance!” Jaehwan whispered with a sly grin on his face. Wonshik held his hand to his cheek, his eyes wide. He froze for a moment as Jaehwan headed toward the stage before finally composing himself and following him. 

Jaehwan would be hearing about this later.


	15. It's Okay (Hakyeon/VIXX) PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could I please request a fic where Hakyeon feels lowkey insecure about how he's the oldest and the leader, and is expected to be manly and tough. Which is frustrating when he likes to wear traditionally feminine outfits like skirts and heels around the dorm. And maybe his members give him cUDDLES AND KISSES AND POSITIVE REINFORCEMENT THAT HE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL (probably after picking their jaws up from the floor lbr)"
> 
> RATED: PG-13

Hakyeon twisted his body left and right, staring intently at his reflection in the long mirror. As his body moved, the black skirt he had put on flowed gracefully. A small smile stretched across Hakyeon's lips at the sight, but anxiety settled in his chest at the same time. He was completely unsure about how the other members would react. He tried to point out to himself that it was just a skirt and it wasn't a big deal, but it still felt like a big deal to him. Hakyeon loved the way the skirt felt on him, and he loved even more the way it looked on him- the way it hung just right on his hips and swished just so around his legs as he moved. 

Hakyeon glanced at the thin black stockings on his dresser, contemplating. He then decided to slip on his tight dance pants under the skirt instead. He would save the stockings for another day, a day he felt more confident. 

His hand shaking, Hakyeon turned the doorknob and opened the door to his room, stepping out into the hallway carefully. He tugged at the bottom of his t shirt, shuffling towards the kitchen. When he entered, he noted that Sanghyuk was the only member in sight. The maknae was cooking himself some ramen on the stove, his back to Hakyeon. Hakyeon steadied his breathing before stepping fully into the kitchen and making his way to the refrigerator. At the sound of the floor creaking, Sanghyuk turned. He paused for a moment as he noticed Hakyeon, and Hakyeon held his breath. 

"Oh, that's cute, hyung." 

Hakyeon let all his breath out slowly, relief washing over him so quickly he felt almost dizzy. He nodded to Sanghyuk in gratitude for fear of answering in a voice that would be too shaky. Hakyeon wanted to keep up an air of confidence and control in spite of everything. Without another word, Sanghyuk turned back to his cooking, completely unbothered. Hakyeon's relief threatened to overwhelm him. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and scurried back to his room, shutting the door quickly behind him. Flinging the water bottle to the side, Hakyeon collapsed onto his bed, releasing a long sigh. His smile grew wider. Sanghyuk- strong, manly, Sanghyuk- hadn't judged him. It was a start that was more than ideal. 

*** 

Day two consisted of the same skirt and shirt, but had added the introduction of heels. Hakyeon had dug through his closet until he had found a cute pair of delicate black heels that would go perfectly with his black skirt. He had brushed his fingers over the top of the heels, admiring the tiny bows before slipping the shoes onto his bare feet. 

Stepping out into the hallway with a little more confidence, Hakyeon grinned at the clicking sound his heels made on the floor as he walked. He turned the corner into the living room, then froze, his smile disappearing and the uncertainty settling back in. 

Wonshik was the only member in the living room, and he was staring up at Hakyeon from the couch, his eyes moving up and down to take Hakyeon in. Hakyeon's chest began to hurt as breathing became more difficult. The surprised look in Wonshik's eyes and Wonshik's hesitation was only adding to Hakyeon's anxiety. He finally broke. 

Wonshik rushed over to him as tears began to roll down his face. 

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Wonshik asked with a hint of distress in his voice. He held Hakyeon's shoulders firmly, searching his face as if looking for the answer to his question. 

"I know I'm...overreacting," Hakyeon choked out, suddenly feeling very silly, "It's just...I'm supposed to be tough, right? A leader should be manly so he can take care of his members and be a strong role model for the group. I'm neither of those things and I don't know what to do about it." Hakyeon buried his face in Wonshik's shoulder, unable to explain any further. His whole body shook with the weight of his confession. 

"You may not be manly," Wonshik finally responded, quietly, "But I'll be damned if you say you're not strong. You're the strongest person I know. No one could have done what you've done for us, and I don't want you to forget that, hyung." A sob escaped Hakyeon's throat as Wonshik's words began to sink in. He felt Wonshik's arms stretching carefully around him and he clutched at Wonshik's shirt, allowing the tears to stain. 

"And anyway, you don't need to be manly," Wonshik added. "That's what I'm here for." 

***

On day three, Hakyeon stared at his reflection as he carefully applied a deep red lipstick. He pressed his lips together, admiring the way the color spread perfectly and made him look incredibly feminine in ways the skirt couldn't. He smoothed out his skirt, taking one last look in the mirror before stepping out into the hallway...

...and ending up face to face with Jaehwan. Jaehwan stared, his eyes wide. Hakyeon backed up, away from his room, sliding against the wall. Jaehwan's expression was making him nervous because he couldn't quite read it. It looked as if Jaehwan was slightly uncomfortable but also holding back from saying or doing something- but what that something was, Hakyeon had no idea. He had no idea, that is, until Jaehwan finally reacted. 

"That's....new," Jaehwan finally spit out in a breathless voice that shocked Hakyeon. "It's kinda hot, hyung." With those words, he moved closer to Hakyeon, his face mere inches from Hakyeon's face. Jaehwan brought his thumb upwards, sliding it along Hakyeon's bottom lip slowly. 

"Do you mind if I...?" Jaehwan didn't finish his question, but the way he was staring at Hakyeon's lips finished it for him. 

"Not at all." 

Jaehwan grasped at the front of Hakyeon's t shirt, pulling himself forward to meet his lips. Hakyeon leaned back against the wall, holding Jaehwan's waist as he melted into Jaehwan's kiss. The moment was brief- quicker than Hakyeon would have liked- but when Jaehwan pulled away, Hakyeon couldn't help but grin at the way the lipstick was now smudged on Jaehwan's mouth. Jaehwan looked a bit shaken, as if he had surprised himself, and Hakyeon giggled. 

"It suits you too," Hakyeon joked slyly, pecking Jaehwan's lips one more time before leaving him to sort everything out. 

***

On day four, Hakyeon had decided it was time to put on a better top than just a t shirt. So there he was, sitting on the couch by himself, his skirt joined by a tight black camisole that hugged his sides comfortably. He had also put on a thin tan cardigan to cover his arms, and he was now pulling at a string on the sleeve. Hakyeon was so engrossed in the irksome string that he hadn't noticed Hongbin standing in the middle of the living room staring at him.

Hakyeon glanced up, finally noticing his friend. His hand flew up instinctively toward his face, touching at his lipstick self-consciously. 

"I'm...sorry," Hakyeon said quickly, unable to bear Hongbin's silence. "I was just trying something new. I don't know if it-" 

"Hyung," Hongbin cut him off, crossing the room. He settled himself next to Hakyeon on the couch, placing an arm around Hakyeon's shoulders and pulling Hakyeon toward him. Hakyeon allowed his head to lean onto Hongbin's shoulder, relaxing but also awaiting Hongbin's words. 

"You look beautiful."

Hakyeon's body relaxed completely. He leaned further into Hongbin and Hongbin lazily traced patterns on Hakyeon's arm as he held him close. 

***

Hakyeon had expected the stares, but he held onto his confidence that he had built up over the past few days. 

He now stood in front of the entire group in the living room, dressed in a way that they had never seen him before. On his feet were the same delicate black heels with the tiny bows. His legs were covered with sheer black tights that made them look slimmer and shinier. Over the tights hung a loose, knee-length black skirt. On his torso was the same black camisole and tan cardigan duo. To his face he had applied a full makeup look, complete with eyeliner, eyeshadow, extra mascara, a light pink blush, and the same lipstick he'd fallen in love with before. He now stood in front of the entire group in the living room, trusting them. 

"Incredible..." Wonshik was the first to speak. Jaehwan's jaw dropped as if to agree with Wonshik. Sanghyuk and Hongbin were nodding to each other, eyes wide in disbelief. The only member who hadn't given a reaction yet was Taekwoon, a fact that Hakyeon was very aware of. Taekwoon was staring at him with a blank expression, eyes unblinking. 

"Hyung, you look incredible," Jaehwan expanded upon Wonshik's word, seemingly saying what Wonshik had been trying to say. At Jaehwan's statement, Taekwoon suddenly rose to his feet. The other members' eyes followed Taekwoon as he wordlessly rushed out of the living room and into the hallway, presumably to his room. Hakyeon felt his heart begin to race nervously. The other members glanced at him carefully. The room fell silent, as no one seemed to want to tread on the thin ice. 

With an anxious sigh, Hakyeon followed Taekwoon's path, leaving the other members. He found Taekwoon's door open, but he knocked on it anyway, startling Taekwoon. 

"Are you alright?" Hakyeon asked cautiously. Taekwoon's eyes were wide, and he opened and closed his mouth silently, as if searching desperately for a response. His eyes traveled up and down Hakyeon's body and Hakyeon felt heat rising in his cheeks at Taekwoon's blatant gaze. 

Without a word, Taekwoon surged forward, shutting the door behind Hakyeon. Turning, he took Hakyeon by the waist and pulled him close, breathing in. 

"Perfume," was all Taekwoon said, and Hakyeon nodded shakily, taken aback by Taekwoon's sudden boldness. Taekwoon leaned in, but hovered just above Hakyeon's lips as if he was desperate to kiss him but unsure if he should. Hakyeon helped make his decision easier, closing the distance between the two of them. After he had initiated, he then allowed Taekwoon to take the lead, closing his eyes and letting himself submit. 

When they broke the kiss, Taekwoon lifted Hakyeon so that Hakyeon's legs wrapped around Taekwoon's waist. Hakyeon pressed a kiss to Taekwoon's forehead, giggling as Taekwoon carried him to the bed. Taekwoon let him down onto the bed gently, climbing on after him. He reached a hand up Hakyeon's skirt, pulling down at the stockings. Hakyeon leaned back to allow them to slip off his legs. Taekwoon ran a hand up Hakyeon's thigh, raising an eyebrow at the smooth and hairless skin. 

"Is it okay?" Hakyeon knew he was ruining the moment, but he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Is all of this okay?" 

Taekwoon slid his hand out from under Hakyeon's skirt. He leaned down, kissing Hakyeon's cheek softly. 

"Of course it's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A LITTLE SPICIER THAN I HAD INTENDED IM SORRY I COULDNT RESIST 
> 
> also let's assume this was before vixx girls okay


	16. Beautiful (Haken) R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe some bottom Hakyeon? Honestly I don't mind at all how it happens or who it's with, just really sweet and passionate pwp with praise and maybe even some cute Hakyeon-in-lingerie if you're okay with that!"
> 
> RATED: R

"You. Me. Bedroom. Two minutes." 

The words sent a chill down Hakyeon's spine. He had been relaxing on the couch, ready to call it a night, but it seemed that Jaehwan had other plans. After hearing the hint of desperation in Jaehwan's voice, all thoughts of sleep flew out of Hakyeon's head. He rose from the couch immediately, nearly scrambling to his room, but Jaehwan caught his wrist. 

"One more thing." Jaehwan produced a plastic bag from behind his back, holding it out to Hakyeon. "There's something in there I'd like you to wear. Put it on for me and then wait for me on the bed?" Electric adrenaline buzzed through Hakyeon's veins as he tried to imagine what Jaehwan could possibly have prepared in the bag. He took it with a hand that shook with anticipation, leaving Jaehwan to bound into his room, closing the door behind him. 

Hakyeon dumped the bag onto the bed, surprised when one small piece of fabric tumbled out. He plucked it off of the sheets and turned it around in his hand, suddenly recognizing it as lacy underwear. The front of the underwear was adorned with a large pink bow and under the bow hung a tiny, diamond-studded star. Hakyeon held the black lace in his hand, stomach doing flips. 

Without another moment of hesitation, Hakyeon slid his sweatpants and underwear down and flung them aside along with the empty bag. He stepped into the undergarment, pulling it up his legs and feeling it fit snugly as he pulled it all the way up. He adjusted his loose-fitting t shirt, liking the way it was just long enough to cover the lingerie. 

Hakyeon climbed onto the bed, leaning against the pillows and positioning his shirt over his underwear. As he made himself comfortable, a knock came from the door. 

"You can come in, Jaehwanie," Hakyeon called, unable to keep the giddiness out of his voice. Jaehwan opened the door slowly, peeking in at Hakyeon. With a grin, he entered the room and shut the door behind him, approaching the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed. 

"Take the shirt off," Jaehwan said in a voice that was not quite forceful but still needy. "I want to see you in what I bought you." 

Wanting to please Jaehwan, Hakyeon slipped the t shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, revealing the delicate undergarment underneath. Hakyeon felt his skin crawl as he watched Jaehwan's eyes scanning his body. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling, but it still make Hakyeon slightly uncomfortable. Jaehwan must have sensed the discomfort, because he chose that moment to climb onto the bed and kneel in front of Hakyeon, taking his hands. 

"Beautiful. Just like I thought," Jaehwan murmured. He ran a steady finger up the inside of Hakyeon's leg, and Hakyeon shuddered when the finger reached his inner thigh. Jaehwan smirked at the movement, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Hakyeon's neck. He brought his lips to Hakyeon's surprisingly gently. Hakyeon sighed happily into the kiss, in perfect bliss just being with Jaehwan like this. Jaehwan knew how to rile him up, though. Hakyeon jumped at the sudden finger running up and down the delicate lace. He reached for Jaehwan's shirt, whining as it got caught on the way up over Jaehwan's head. As soon as he got it off, he resumed his spot against Jaehwan's lips, kissing more hungrily this time. Jaehwan suddenly began to laugh, breaking the kiss, as he must have caught on to Hakyeon's desperation. 

"Patience," he whispered, running a hand down Hakyeon's chest. 

"I don't know why you made me wear this," Hakyeon couldn't help himself from blurting out. "You're just going to be taking it off anyway." Jaehwan chuckled, tracing lines down Hakyeon's stomach, each light touch sending shivers through Hakyeon's body. 

"I like how it looks on you," Jaehwan responded nonchalantly. "Is it so wrong for me to want to see you like this?" He tucked his fingers under the loose waistband, touching at Hakyeon underneath. Hakyeon whined again, grabbing at Jaehwan's arm. 

"Just fuck me." Hakyeon didn't bother keeping the whine out of his voice. "Please." 

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow. He slid his hand out of Hakyeon's underwear and rested it on Hakyeon's thigh. 

"Whatever you want, beautiful." 

Jaehwan slid his own pants off, saving Hakyeon the trouble. He leaned over Hakyeon, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw before leaning back up. 

"Turn around and get on all fours." The commanding tone of Jaehwan's voice went straight to Hakyeon's groin, but it didn't stop him from being unhappy with his words. 

"No," Hakyeon refused boldly. "I want to see you." 

Jaehwan didn't argue. Instead, he pulled at the lingerie, smirking at the tight fit. Hakyeon felt the lace scratch his legs as it made its way down and off. Jaehwan lifted Hakyeon's hips, and despite Hakyeon's complaint from before, he closed his eyes as he felt Jaehwan enter him. A loud moan escaped his lips as his eyes remained squeezed shut. 

"I thought you wanted to see me," Jaehwan joked through a tight voice. Hakyeon was unable to respond coherently, but he was able to open his eyes. Jaehwan looked almost heavenly above him, despite the sinful glee in his eyes. That was the thing about Jaehwan. His lips were pure sin, but they spoke such pretty words to Hakyeon and felt so heavenly pressed against his own lips. The same was true in this moment about Jaehwan himself. 

Hakyeon came first, still too worked up. Jaehwan wasn't long after, filling Hakyeon with a deep moan. Releasing Hakyeon, he leaned back and away, breathing heavily. Hakyeon felt his own chest rising and falling quickly, the high of the moment beginning to fall. 

Jaehwan reached down, pushing Hakyeon's sweaty bangs to the side. He pressed a gentle kiss to Hakyeon's nose. Hakyeon reached up, encouraging Jaehwan to lay next to him. 

"You look so beautiful like this," Jaehwan murmured into Hakyeon's ear. Hakyeon touched his nose to Jaehwan's nose. He then leaned his head to the side, kissing Jaehwan's lips lightly. He snuggled in closer, pressing his body against Jaehwan's, feeling nothing but safety in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partially inspired by the pictures of thAT DAMN LINGERIE THAT HAKYEON DESIGNED CIRCLING AROUND AGAIN and no I wish I was kidding


	17. A Quick Update

Hey guys! 

I just wanted to let you all know that things have been pretty stressful these past few weeks with my show going up that I stage managed and with finals coming up, so that's why I haven't written in a while. If you've requested, don't worry, your story is coming! I haven't forgotten about anyone, I just wanted to explain my brief absence. As soon as finals are over, I'll be getting back to writing. 

I love you all and thanks for always being supportive :)


	18. SEND IN CHRISTMAS PROMPTS

SINCE THE HOLIDAYS ARE UPON US, SEND IN SOME CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAY PROMPTS :))) I think this would be a fun way to get back into writing and to get back into posting regularly! 

(If you haven't seen your request yet, don't worry! It's still coming. I haven't forgotten about any of you!)


	19. ❄Caught (Wontaek/Nbin) PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I please request something with jaehwan catching wontaek and nbin under mistletoe :)"
> 
> RATED: PG

When Jaehwan had decided to hang mistletoe, he hadn’t expected it to actually work. 

Yet he had done it: hung a delicate piece of sparkling greenery right in the middle of the doorway to the kitchen. A mischievous smile had curled the corners of his mouth as he had gazed up at it, but he had thought it would end up being nothing more than meaningless decoration. He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

The first time Jaehwan caught a couple under the mistletoe, he had almost walked right by. He hadn’t been expecting to see anyone stopped under the doorway, so he’d nearly walked right in on them. Suddenly spotting them, he’d leapt backwards, sliding against the wall, just out of sight. He had peered around, bringing a hand to his mouth. 

It was no surprise, Jaehwan figured. For the past month or so, he’d noticed Wonshik doting on Taekwoon’s every need and the way Taekwoon stared at Wonshik just a bit too long. In Jaehwan’s head, he’d wanted so badly for them to get together, but he knew both parties would be too shy to actually confess. Somehow, Jaehwan’s little plant in the doorway had been just the push the two had needed to confess the feelings they’d never say out loud. 

Jaehwan knew he should leave, but he couldn’t help himself from watching the way Wonshik was pushing Taekwoon against the doorframe. He couldn’t drag his eyes from the way Taekwoon’s hands were sliding up and down Wonshik’s back. Feeling a blush rising in his cheeks, Jaehwan suddenly felt guilt rising in his chest. Letting out a quiet puff of air, he pulled his gaze away and left the couple in peace. 

*** 

A few days had gone by with no mistletoe incidents, and while Jaehwan hoped that his favorite couple had stolen a few more kisses under it, he knew that would be the extent of it. Or so he thought. 

Jaehwan headed to the kitchen for a snack before practice. Although there had been no incidents since the first one, he was still in the habit of checking around the corner slowly, just in case. And it was a good thing he did. 

Jaehwan had to stifle a giggle as he peeked around the corner at the scene in front of him. Standing a few feet apart, under the doorway, was a very awkward Hongbin and Hakyeon. Hakyeon was gazing up at the mistletoe, his mouth slightly open in a way that was completely adorable. As he lowered his gaze, Hongbin’s head slowly raised so he could get a look at the tiny decoration as well. After a moment, he lowered his gaze as well, and the two of them stared at each other in complete silence. Jaehwan fully expected Hakyeon to make some sort of joke and for Hongbin to reach out and hit him for it. It would only make sense- and it would be completely amusing. 

Jaehwan had to choke back a gasp as he watched Hakyeon lean forward, grasping the back of Hongbin’s neck. His jaw dropped as Hakyeon connected their lips, Hongbin’s hands settling on Hakyeon’s waist. Jaehwan couldn’t believe his own eyes as the two closed the distance between them, bodies pressed against each other, Hakyeon’s hand grasping Hongbin’s hair as he rose up on his toes just slightly. It was all very intimate in a way that made Jaehwan feel guilty for watching, even more guilty than the first time. With Wonshik and Taekwoon, it had been predictable. These two had caught Jaehwan completely by surprise. 

Part of Jaehwan wanted so badly to interrupt them and be able to hang it over their heads for the rest of their lives, but he couldn’t bring himself to ruin such a personal and private moment. It wouldn’t be right. Jaehwan’s mind began to wander as he realized his members had unknowingly paired off. For a brief moment, he wondered if kissing Sanghyuk would be all that terrible…

Shaking the thought from his head, a bit flustered, Jaehwan slipped away from the scene. He mentally high-fived himself for his success and gave a quick celebration for the invention of mistletoe itself.


	20. ❄Thoughtful (Rabin) G/PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request ken and bin competing to get shik the most thoughful christmas present? Bonus BeanVi fluff at the end?"
> 
> RATED: G/PG

“I’ve got everyone’s presents bought and ready to go…everyone’s except Wonshik.”

Hongbin looked up from his cereal at Jaehwan as Jaehwan spoke. They were the only two still eating breakfast, and with Christmas quickly approaching, the conversation had turned toward the upcoming holiday. 

“You know, me too,” Hongbin mused. The truth was, he’d been waiting on picking out Wonshik’s gift. He knew time was beginning to run out and pretty soon he’d have nothing to give to Wonshik…but he really wanted Wonshik’s gift to be special. Sure, perfume for Hakyeon and an anime box set for Sanghyuk was all well and good, but Wonshik was different. Hongbin wanted his gift to mean something. 

“I have a proposition for you,” Jaehwan suddenly said, putting down his spoon seriously. Hongbin narrowed his eyes at his friend, wordlessly inviting him to explain. 

“Let’s go shopping today and we can both get our gifts for Wonshik. Then, we’ll make a game out of it. Whoever’s gift is the most thoughtful will win meat, paid for by the loser.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes. It was just like Jaehwan to think of food. Hongbin felt his mouth watering at the thought as well, but this was more important than just a bet for meat. 

“And how do we determine whose gift is the ‘most thoughtful,’ huh?” Hongbin scoffed. “I think that’s a matter of opinion.” 

“Exactly.” Jaehwan smirked. “Wonshik’s opinion.” He lifted his spoon out of his bowl and tapped the end of it on Hongbin’s nose. Hongbin let out an annoyed sound, wiping the dot of milk from the tip of his nose with the back of his hand. He had half a mind to refuse Jaehwan’s little game, but it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to have motivation to go out and actually pick a gift. Plus, there was meat on the line and while that wasn’t Hongbin’s priority, he knew he had this bet in the bag. 

“You’re on.”

***

“I can’t believe we spent two hours in that store and you really walked away with nothing!” Jaehwan flopped down onto the couch as he chastised Hongbin. Hongbin sighed, settling down on the floor as he watched Jaehwan rustle around in the plastic bag on his lap. He sifted through all the candy he’d “accidentally” bought for himself and finally found what he was looking for. With a triumphant “ah-ha!” he pulled out his gift for Wonshik. 

“Do you have any idea how much Wonshik has been complaining about his headphones breaking?” Jaehwan asked rhetorically. “He’s going to be so happy to get new ones.” Hongbin fought the urge to roll his eyes again. Of course he had an idea. He had more than an idea. Wonshik had been complaining to him for weeks about his broken headphones and Hongbin had been tempted to let that be his gift, but it still didn’t seem like enough. Besides, Jaehwan had taken care of that, with a shiny silver pair that would no doubt make Wonshik smile. Hongbin had to do better. 

“Oh, I am SO winning,” Jaehwan sang. He sprung up from the couch, ruffling Hongbin’s hair as he danced away to his room. 

***

Wonshik was the last of the group to open his presents. A battlefield of shredded wrapping paper lay around them, and the floor was covered in gifts. Hakyeon had cooed over the teddy bear Taekwoon had bought him and Taekwoon had nearly killed Sanghyuk for giving him a product to fight hair loss (a cheap joke from the ever-mischevious maknae). Jaehwan was buried in candy and snacks, Sanghyuk with merchandise to satisfy all his “weeaboo” needs, and Hongbin sat contentedly, surrounded by thoughtful gifts from his friends. Wonshik had already gotten through three presents, and all that remained were the gifts from Jaehwan and Hongbin. 

Wonshik tore at the wrapping paper on Jaehwan’s gift. As soon as the present was free, a gleeful grin spread across Wonshik’s face. 

“Someone actually listened!” he teased, hugging the headphones to his chest. “Thank you, Jaehwan. I’ll cherish these forever.” He wiped at his eyes jokingly and Jaehwan gave a tiny salute. Wonshik placed the headphones down next to him and reached for Hongbin’s present: an envelope wrapped in holiday paper. Wonshik tore at it carefully, opening the envelope slowly. He pulled out a folded letter, eyeing it before unfolding it cautiously. A complete silence fell over the room as Wonshik began to read it to himself. A funny look fell over Wonshik’s face as he read, a strained expression that Hongbin interpreted as him trying not to betray any emotions. Hongbin felt a sudden heat in his cheeks as he sensed multiple pairs of eyes turning toward him. A small bubble of regret settled in Hongbin’s stomach. He should have just gotten a normal gift instead. He was stupid to think that this would be meaningful at all. 

Wonshik refolded the paper slowly, placing it down next to the headphones. 

“Thank you, Hongbin,” he said thickly. Hongbin opened his mouth to reply, but Jaehwan chose that moment to jump to his feet, yelling, “I won!” The group’s eyes traveled from Hongbin and Wonshik to their loud friend. Hakyeon looked annoyed and Hongbin guessed that Hakyeon knew what was in the letter. Hakyeon somehow always knew everything. Taekwoon was rolling his eyes at the volume of Jaehwan’s voice. Sanghyuk just looked confused. 

“I don’t know what sort of poem you wrote,” Jaehwan continued. “But he totally loved my headphones. Sorry, Binnie, looks like you’ll be treating me to meat!” Jaehwan leaned down, giving Hongbin a quick kiss on the cheek before scooping up his candy and bounding away. Taekwoon was the next to rise, gathering up his presents (besides the hair loss product, which he kicked toward Sanghyuk) and wordlessly bringing them to his room. Sanghyuk was staring at Hongbin, puzzled, when Hakyeon grabbed his arm, encouraging the kid to stand. Hakyeon raised his eyebrows at Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk finally got the hint. With a small smile and nod toward Hongbin, Hakyeon took Sanghyuk with him, leaving Hongbin and Wonshik alone. 

Wonshik was leaning against the couch, expression unreadable. 

“I just want you to know that I didn’t do it because of some bet,” Hongbin blurted out. “That was Jaehwan’s idea, and I just wanted to-“

“I know,” Wonshik said quietly, and Hongbin fell silent. “Come here.” Wonshik lifted an arm up and Hongbin crawled over to him, settling next to him. Wonshik laid his arm over Hongbin’s shoulders and Hongbin leaned into Wonshik’s side. 

“Thank you for what you wrote. It…really means a lot to me.” Wonshik swallowed thickly as he spoke. He suddenly laughed. “I don’t know why it made me emotional. I guess I just wasn’t expecting it, you know?”

“I know.” Hongbin grinned, suddenly feeling very proud of himself. 

“You’re not one to openly show affection.” Wonshik absentmindedly slid his fingers through Hongbin’s hair as he spoke. “And that’s totally fine! That’s what made this more special.” Unable to keep the grin off his face, Hongbin stretched upwards. He rested his fingers lightly under Wonshik’s chin and brought their lips together gently. The feeling of Wonshik’s hand playing with his hair mixed with the taste of Wonshik’s lips dissolved any regret he’d been feeling earlier. Hongbin may have to buy meat for Jaehwan, but he knew that he won.


	21. ❄Last Christmas (6VIXX) PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you please write about how 6VIXX happily getting ready for christmas and spend time together only to find out that it's actually one of the member's last christmas" 
> 
> ***ARCHIVE WARNING: Death mentions/non-AU major character death*** 
> 
> RATED: PG

Hakyeon grinned as he glanced around the room at his friends. Christmas was just around the corner, and after plenty of nagging on Hakyeon's part, the group had finally agreed to decorate the dorm. Hakyeon knew that once they started, they'd warm up to the idea and enjoy themselves, so Hakyeon put on the first Christmas album he could find and gave each member a job. Sanghyuk and Hongbin were giggling as they wrestled with the tree- completely fake with plastic needles, but it's the thought that counts. Taekwoon and Wonshik were bickering about the best places to hang stocking and tinsel, but Hakyeon knew they weren't truly annoyed with each other. 

Suddenly, Hakyeon remembered the job he'd given to Jaehwan, the job he should have been helping him with. He scurried into the kitchen to assist Jaehwan with the baking of the Christmas cookies. As he stepped into the kitchen, Hakyeon found Jaehwan facing the oven with his back to him. Stepping closer, he noticed the way Jaehwan was leaning forward, gripping the handle on the oven. 

"Jaehwan," Hakyeon called out tentatively, "Are you okay?" Jaehwan immediately straightened at Hakyeon's voice, turning to face him with a sudden smile plastered onto his face. 

"Of course!" he responded a bit too cheerily. "Are we gonna get these cookies baked or what?" Jaehwan was always smiling, but there was something different about this smile that Hakyeon couldn't quite pick out. It might have had something to do with the fact that despite the way Jaehwan's mouth was curved into an obvious smile, there was no emotion showing in his eyes. Normally, Hakyeon could see joy dancing in Jaehwan's eyes as he smiled, but there was none of that. It took Hakyeon aback in a way that formed a pool of dread in his stomach. Something was wrong. 

"Jaehwan, if you need to talk about something-" 

"Later." Jaehwan's voice was suddenly strained as he interrupted Hakyeon. Hakyeon felt his breathing getting shallower at Jaehwan's tone and the slowly creeping worry began to rush in. Deciding not to push, Hakyeon grabbed the cookie mix, trying to gulp down the fear rising in his throat. 

***

Hakyeon leaned back in his chair, sighing. He wished he could be as relaxed as his group mates now were after their meal, but he was still on edge from the way Jaehwan was acting. While the other four were yawning and sipping at their egg nog lazily, Hakyeon watched as Jaehwan wrung his hands anxiously, picking at a string on the tablecloth. Finally, Jaehwan cleared his throat. 

"Um..." Jaehwan looked around the table nervously before continuing. "I need to say something." Curious eyes turned toward Jaehwan and Hakyeon felt his heart begin to race. 

"I didn't want to say anything before and I really don't want to ruin Christmas, but I can't keep this from you guys anymore." Jaehwan's voice was uncharacteristically shaky and Hakyeon's dread rose with every word. 

"So I went to the doctor's yesterday..." 

Hakyeon felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Jaehwan's health had been unpredictable for the past few years, and it was something no one in the group liked to bring up. It was almost like if they ignored the problem, it would magically disappear. Whenever Jaehwan needed to take breaks from dance practice, or sit out during particularly intense performances, Hakyeon had always attributed it to Jaehwan just being tired and overworked. It was a lot easier than acknowledging the truth of the situation. Now, as Jaehwan described the way the doctor had told him that he wasn't getting better and that he wasn't going to ever get better, it was impossible to ignore. 

As tears began to drip down Jaehwan's cheeks, Hakyeon felt a sob rising in his throat. In all the years Hakyeon had known him, Jaehwan had always been so strong. He was the one who had always kept it together, even when everyone else was falling apart. When Jaehwan had first brought the news of his health condition to the group, every member had cried and held him, but all the while Jaehwan had stayed strong and smiled through it. Hakyeon knew the years had taken a toll on his friend, and he was long overdue to let himself break down. 

Hakyeon rose from his chair and Jaehwan followed suit, sensing Hakyeon's intentions. Hakyeon crossed to the other side of the table, pulling Jaehwan into a tight embrace. He held him close, shaking with his own sobs in time with Jaehwan's. Hakyeon's hands tightened into fists around the fabric of Jaehwan's sweater, holding as tight as he could. 

Hakyeon felt a sudden hand on his back, and then another. He blinked his tear-filled eyes open briefly to see the rest of the members joining the hug. No one said a word. They didn't need to. 

*** 

[To a dear friend, 

Thank you. You were always the strongest one out of all of us. In times of struggle, I could always count on your smile. 

The way you lived could only be described as joyously. You never failed to bring joy to our group. In the early days, whenever you'd crack a joke on camera, I would sometimes wonder to myself, 'Is this kid trying too hard?' But I soon realized that it was all real. That's just who you were. You never did it for attention. You genuinely just wanted to make people happy. Your love for the fans was always real and beautiful and second only to your love for us. There's a reason that we could never keep our hands off you- you were just so lovable all the time, and as much as you complained about our touch, I know you weren't really as annoyed as you wanted us to believe. 

We couldn't continue without you, but you know that. VIXX is only VIXX if it's the six of us, and that's it. The fans understand. You should have seen all the flowers they sent when they heard. You would have laughed. 

Christmas won't be the same this year. Nothing will be the same, of course, but I just thought of Christmas. That was when you told us that you weren't going to get better. I thought the holiday would be ruined forever for me, but it makes me happy because it reminds me of you. Can you imagine that? The five of us are planning a Christmas get-together dedicated to you, of course. Although, it won't be the same without you burning the cookies and me yelling at you...but I digress. 

There isn't a day that goes by that we don't think of you. The five of us still get together often, and it hurts because everything reminds us of you, but we also look back in fondness at all our memories of you. You meant so much to us, and you'll continue to mean so much to us, no matter what. We miss you and we love you and I hope that wherever you are, you know that. 

Love,   
Your friend,   
Hakyeon] 

Hakyeon set the flowers down with a shaky hand, wiping furiously at the tears freely streaming down his cheeks as he rose. He needed to be strong, just as strong as Jaehwan was. With a long sigh and a quick nod, he made his way back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added an archive warning because this was really upsetting for me so I know it will be for some readers. In the end, it's just a story, but yeah that's all.


	22. ❄Traditions (Luck) G/PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "domestic luck, leo's never decorated a tree before & hyuk gets rly excited about going out and buying one, decorating together etc :3" 
> 
> RATED: G/PG

Taekwoon could feel Sanghyuk practically shaking with excitement on the couch next to him. He knew he should ask him what was going on, but they had finally sat down to watch the Rudolph special- which Taekwoon had never seen all the way through due to SOMEONE always getting antsy and wanting to do something else- and he didn’t want it to be interrupted this time. Especially because they were in the middle of Clarice’s song, which Taekwoon would never admit always made him a little teary-eyed. 

Finally, the shaking became too much for Taekwoon to ignore. Clarice would have to wait. 

“Okay, you’re worse than our dog, and Leo is pretty bad,” Taekwoon sighed, turning toward Sanghyuk. “What’s got you all worked up like this?” Sanghyuk turned his head to face Taekwoon and his ridiculously wide grin melted all of Taekwoon’s annoyance away. 

“Sorry, I’m having trouble focusing, I know,” Sanghyuk said, not sounding very sorry at all. “I’m just so happy. This is going to be our first Christmas since we started living together and I’m sure you’ve decorated your own tree every year, but I’m just really excited that we get to do it together this year! It’s silly, I know…”

“I haven’t.” Taekwoon’s voice was quiet and for a moment, he worried that Sanghyuk hadn’t heard him. His worry was dispelled as Sanghyuk paused his rapid fire words, looking at Taekwoon in surprise. 

“You haven’t what?” Sanghyuk asked slowly. 

“Decorated a…I haven’t ever decorated a tree before.” Taekwoon looked down at his hands, suddenly embarrassed. Christmas hadn’t been big in his house as a kid. Sure, his family exchanged a few gifts on Christmas morning, but they’d never put up so much as a festive candle or a string of tinsel. December was just like any other time of the year. The tradition of having no tradition had continued with him through college and then as he’d lived on his own in his own apartment. He’d been seeing Sanghyuk since their sophomore year of college, but Sanghyuk had always gone home during Christmas break to celebrate with his family. Taekwoon would always fill out the form to allow him to stay in his dorm during break. There was nothing special about Christmas to him. He would always look forward to the cookies he knew Sanghyuk would bake for him, but that had been the extent of his holiday cheer. Sanghyuk had nearly fallen out of his chair a couple years ago when Taekwoon had told him he'd never seen the Rudolph special. (You'd think that by how offended he'd been that he'd sit still and let Taekwoon actually watch it...but alas.) 

"Oh...my...god!" Sanghyuk clapped his hands together, his expression returning immediately from shock back into delight. "I can't believe we're going to decorate your first tree together! This is so exciting for me! Come on, come on, there's no time to waste!" 

"There's literally an entire day..." Taekwoon trailed off as Sanghyuk grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. 

Taekwoon opened his mouth to protest again, but Clarice had just finished singing and Taekwoon knew any arguing would be futile. There was no stopping Sanghyuk when he had an idea in his head, especially not when Christmas was involved. 

***

"Was the eggnog really necessary?" 

Taekwoon glanced around at the boxes of ornaments they'd bought...and the plethora of sweet treats that Sanghyuk had insisted upon. 

"Come ON, Taek!" Sanghyuk giggled. "These are all the traditions that my family does every Christmas. You're gonna love it." 

With a light pat on Taekwoon's shoulder, Sanghyuk unwrapped a CD entitled "Carols of Christmas," placing the disc into their tiny CD player. Immediately, an orchestra began to seep out of the small stereo, and a dramatic rendition of "The First Noël" began to play. Sanghyuk sighed deeply, closing his eyes and allowing the music to wash over him for a moment before bounding back over to the boxes to move onto the next thing. 

"Pour us some eggnog while I start stringing the lights!" Sanghyuk exclaimed, thrusting the carton into Taekwoon's hands. Taekwoon stumbled a bit, staring at Sanghyuk. It was all a bit overwhelming for Taekwoon, but the joy dancing across Sanghyuk's face made it all worth it. In reality, Taekwoon was beginning to feel excitement beginning to bubble up in his stomach. He anticipated how the apartment would look once the two of them had attacked it. It was almost like an adventure, and any adventure with Sanghyuk was a good adventure. 

Giving Sanghyuk a small smile, Taekwoon took the carton into the kitchen. He reached up and opened the cabinet, retrieving two white mugs. He tipped the eggnog gently, pouring it into the mugs before closing it and placing it in their refrigerator. He went to grab the mugs, but paused, instead grabbing the cinnamon shaker on the counter. With a grin, he sprinkled their drinks with the spice, breathing in the crisp scent deeply. Placing the cinnamon back down, he picked up the mugs and made his way back to Sanghyuk. 

When Taekwoon entered the living room, he saw that Sanghyuk had already strung white Christmas lights around their tree. The tree was fake, and small enough to stand on their side table, but the lights made it seem fuller and more...well, festive. 

"Ah!" Sanghyuk exclaimed, spotting Taekwoon. "Thank you!" He extended a hand and Taekwoon handed him one of the mugs. Taekwoon sipped at his own, letting the sweet flavor envelop his tongue. He couldn't savor it long, because Sanghyuk was already shoving a box of golden bulb ornaments at him. With a sigh, he placed his mug down, holding the box tightly before Sanghyuk could drop it. Taekwoon examined the bulbs, admiring the way each one was patterned with a different gold glittered design. Some were adorned with snowflakes, some had simple stripes, and others had more intricate images such as an angel blowing a horn. 

Taekwoon plucked a star-studded bulb out of the box, making his way over to where Sanghyuk was hanging golden bows on the tree. Slowly, Taekwoon reached up, hooking his bulb onto one of the branches. Beside him, Sanghyuk squealed. Taekwoon glanced over at him, eyes wide. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Sanghyuk giggled. "I just got excited. I mean, your first ornament that you've ever hung!" 

Taekwoon hit Sanghyuk's arm gently. He should have been embarrassed, but frankly, he found Sanghyuk's excitement rather endearing. Sanghyuk was a bit like a cute puppy; wound up a bit too tight but always your best friend. And that's what Sanghyuk was: Taekwoon's best friend. His best friend that he'd do anything with, and the person he just so happened to be completely in love with. 

As Taekwoon hung the rest of the ornaments on the tree, he couldn't help but sneak a glance every so often- okay, every few seconds- at Sanghyuk as he hung his bows. Taekwoon hadn't had a chance to really look at him at all that day, and he looked especially adorable in a red and black striped sweater and a Santa hat. It was easy to get distracted by the way Sanghyuk's fluffy blonde hair was poking out at all angles under the hat. 

"Okay, now it's time for the most important part!" Sanghyuk dug his hand into one of the boxes and pulled out a delicate golden angel. He used his legs to push their ottoman over toward the tree, stepping up onto it. 

"We have to do it together." Sanghyuk held a hand out to Taekwoon. Taekwoon took his hand, joining Sanghyuk atop the ottoman. By Sanghyuk's lead, Taekwoon held the other wing of the angel. Slowly, they both lowered the ornament onto the top of the tree, smiling as it settled perfectly. Taekwoon hopped off the furniture first, extending a hand to Sanghyuk to help him down. As Sanghyuk shuffled back over to the boxes, Taekwoon returned the ottoman to its spot by the couch. When he turned back around, Sanghyuk was right in front of him, his hand extended above Taekwoon's head. Taekwoon looked up at his hand. 

"I bought this while you weren't looking." A cheeky grin spread across Sanghyuk's face as he wiggled the surprise above Taekwoon's head. Taekwoon snatched the mistletoe from his hand, flinging the plant aside. 

"We don't need that." Taekwoon took Sanghyuk's face in his hands, bringing their lips together. It had been so difficult to keep his hands off of Sanghyuk all day. Taekwoon had wanted so badly to kiss him right in the middle of the store as he'd gushed on and on about his favorite Christmas traditions. He knew he had to wait until they were home, and even then, Taekwoon had restrained himself from kissing Sanghyuk while they'd been decorating the tree. He hadn't wanted to mess with Sanghyuk's sacred Christmas traditions. Now, he was in the clear, and ready to make some new Christmas traditions.


	23. ❄Naughty List (Keo) R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a Keo smut for Christmas?  
> Ken is a lonely university student and Leo is the sexy Santa Claus LOL."
> 
> RATED: R

Jaehwan groaned at the knock on his door. He was the only one still in his dorm room a week before Christmas. All his roommates had gone to visit their significant others, and while Jaehwan wasn't in the mood for any sort of attachment, it had been too long since he'd last gotten laid. So there he was, sitting alone in his dorm, enjoying a glass of eggnog by himself, the sweetness of the drink counteracting his bitterness. 

Who could possibly be at his door at ten o' clock at night? Jaehwan was hardly presentable in a loose gray t shirt and red flannel pajama pants, but nevertheless he made his way to the door. Maybe it was a couple of upperclassmen ready to prank a small, unassuming sophomore. Or it could be a pizza delivery to the wrong dorm. He was a bit hungry...

The person on the other side of the door was the last thing Jaehwan would have ever guessed. As he opened the door, he found himself face to face with a man who seemed like he was about Jaehwan's age. A man Jaehwan had never seen before in his life. A man who was dressed in a tight-fitted Santa suit. The man's hair was a messy mop of dark red under the brighter red Santa hat. His red coat clung to his body so tightly it seemed at though the buttons and black belt would burst. Despite the cold weather, the man's tight red shorts left exposed calfs that led into black rubber boots. It was a strange sight to behold, and even stranger were the words that came out of the man's mouth. 

"It's time to find out if you're naughty or nice," the man said without expression. "Are you ready to ho ho ho it up this Christmas? If so, you've got the right guy." Jaehwan raised an eyebrow, holding in a laugh. The guy was clearly a performer, but for some reason he sounded almost...bored. As if he was tired of repeating the same lines over and over again, or he was just embarrassed of them. Jaehwan would be too, but whatever this guy was here to do, he was doing a poor job at it. 

"Alright, I get it," Jaehwan said, cracking a smile. "Someone's sent me a Santagram. Let's get this over with. Sing me your song so I can go back to jerking off over Christmas themed porn or something." 

A confused expression spread over the man's face. Slowly, he asked, "Can I come in?" 

Jaehwan waved his hand, motioning for the man to come in. As the man shut the door, Jaehwan noticed he was holding a small boom box. 

"What's that for?" Jaehwan asked. "You can't just sing me your song a capella? Don't tell me this is going to be a whole production...no offense, but now I can't stop thinking about pizza, so let's make it quick." 

"I'm not singing," the man said, and for the first time, Jaehwan noted the softness of the man's voice. It hasn't been as noticeable when the man had first spoken, but it was as if there was a whisper just behind the man's words. It was strange, but Jaehwan forced himself to focus on what the man was saying instead of the tone of his voice. "I need music for my performance." 

"A Christmas dance? Oh, joy. Alright, let's see it, then." 

Jaehwan settled back into his armchair, motioning for the man to begin. The man gave a deep sigh. Jaehwan couldn't quite figure the man out. Clearly, he was a paid performer, but it was baffling how embarrassed he seemed to be. The whole situation was so ridiculous that he could have laughed out loud, but he decided to keep it together for the other man's sake. 

The man pressed a button on his boombox, and immediately, "Jingle Bell Rock" began to play. The man accompanied the song with a few awkward step-touches and jazz squares, and Jaehwan couldn't help but cringe. He didn't know where this guy could have possibly come from, but he had a sneaking suspicion about who had sent him. There was only one person he could think of who had the sense of humor of a twelve year old and loved to make Jaehwan cringe. Lee Hongbin. That bastard. 

The song began to slow down, taking Jaehwan by surprise. It slowly morphed into a sultry, jazzy instrumental of the same song. That's when the man began unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jaehwan jumped out of his chair, rushing up to the man. "What the hell are you doing?" 

Jaehwan hadn't even noticed that he'd grabbed the man's wrists until the man gently pulled his arms away. He faced Jaehwan with a startled expression. 

"I'm just doing...what I was sent to do..." the man sputtered. Jaehwan stared at him, trying to read his expression, when suddenly it dawned on him. 

"Oh! Oh my god! You're a...I see." Jaehwan moved backwards slowly, sliding back down into his chair. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I, uh...I did not know that's what you were here for. It's not what I was expecting. But please, carry on." 

If Jaehwan was being quite honest, he didn't mind someone buying a stripper for him. A Santagram was annoying, but this was a different type of show. He felt sorry for making the man flustered, and based on what he'd seen earlier, the man didn't seem like he could handle being...sexy. But dick was dick and Jaehwan hadn't gotten any in a long time. It would be enough to just see it, he supposed. 

The man squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head for a second before feeling the music again. Nothing like a sexy saxophone to get you in the mood to strip. Jaehwan held back a laugh at the thought, instead focusing on the man's hands which were back working at his shirt buttons. They slid each button out slowly. As he reached the lower buttons, he began rolling his body sensually in a way that caught Jaehwan's attention. So the guy actually could move. That was a plus. 

The man flung his red shirt and belt aside, revealing broad shoulders and a flat stomach. Jaehwan had been expecting abs, but the broadness of the man's body made up for the lack of definition on his stomach. 

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow as the man slid off his boots, stepping forward in plain white socks. He began rolling his hips as he slid the tight red shorts down his legs...and his underwear along with it. Jaehwan let out an audible sigh. 

"It's pretty big." 

He couldn't stop himself from blurting that out. It was just like him to ruin the moment. That was probably partly the reason he couldn't ever keep a boyfriend. They always chastised him for being too talkative during sex, but it wasn't Jaehwan's fault that he just wanted to lighten the mood. Was a little dirty talk so wrong? 

The man didn't seem phased, though, for the first time. Instead, he gave a small smirk, which Jaehwan didn't want to admit made him look sexier. What the man said next was not what Jaehwan was expecting. 

"Just like your lips. I'd love to know how they'd feel around my dick." 

Jaehwan's jaw nearly dropped, but he managed to keep it together. He had to play it cool. There he was, sitting in his dorm room. There was literally a naked man standing in front of him, blatantly asking for his dick to be sucked. Jaehwan was pretty sure that wasn't part of the package, but he was totally flattered that he was the chosen one. The chosen dick-sucker. Plus, he was completely sex-starved. He'd have lowered his standards for just about anyone...but in truth, the man was quite attractive and he definitely wasn't going to mind this at all. 

Jaehwan dropped to his knees in front of the man, licking his lips. The man breathed in, presumably preparing to feel Jaehwan's lips, but Jaehwan spoke instead. 

"I don't even know your name. I'd like to know your name before I suck the life out of you." 

The man breathed out. "Taekwoon." 

"I'm Jaehwan," Jaehwan looked up at Taekwoon, grinning. "Do you go here?" 

Taekwoon furrowed his eyebrows, impatience and annoyance projected onto his face, but the smirk at the corner of his mouth betrayed the fact that Jaehwan amused him. 

"Yes, I'm a senior music student. And I'd love to chat all about it, but can we do that when my dick isn't inches from your face?" 

"Right." Jaehwan winked at him. "Whatever you say, Taekwoon." Without another moment of hesitation, Jaehwan took Taekwoon's dick in his mouth, moving with expertise. He used his lips to his advantage, and he knew it was paying off by the sounds coming out of Taekwoon's mouth above him. 

Jaehwan couldn't help pausing a moment to ask, "How is it?" 

"My god," Taekwoon panted. "You are definitely going on the naughty list this year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a lot more fun to write than I thought it would be lmaooo


	24. ❄Oblivious (Nbin) PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "cheesy nbin please, with extra oblivious Hakyeon and frustrated Hongbin. Hongbin trying to confess in various ways but Hakyeon misunderstanding it for familial/friendly gestures/affection"  
> [I've omitted the rest of this prompt because spoilers ;)] 
> 
> RATED: PG

Christmas was ruined. 

Okay, so maybe Hongbin was overreacting. He loved Christmas, but as the holiday got closer and closer, so did the black cloud that had been hanging over his head the past few months. He had tried so desperately to pretend it didn’t exist, but it was getting a lot more difficult to ignore. Hongbin didn’t want to have feelings for Hakyeon, but he couldn’t help himself. 

It had all started out as a tiny crush as Hongbin had begun to notice Hakyeon in a way he'd never noticed him before. Suddenly lingering touches and stares that lasted too long made Hongbin's heart flutter. He felt his stomach get all jittery whenever Hakyeon smiled, and that's when he knew he was sunk. As the weeks had progressed, Hongbin had realized that the tiny crush had taken roots and grown into a full-blown infatuation. He would find himself answering Hakyeon quicker than he should have, and being the first to respond whenever Hakyeon asked for something. 

It hadn't taken long for the other members to notice. Wonshik had been the first to tell him, "You know, he likes you too." Hongbin's heart had leapt into his throat at those words. It had seemed to good to be true, but at the same time, it made sense. The only thing Hongbin couldn't figure out was why Hakyeon had never said anything. Hongbin had thought his crush was pretty obvious, especially if everyone else had caught on, but what was holding Hakyeon back from making the first move? It wasn't like him to hide his feelings. Hongbin would have to take matters into his own hands. 

***

“I’m thirsty. Can someone get me a…water.”

A water bottle was thrust into Hakyeon’s hand before he even had a chance to finish his sentence. He nodded at Hongbin gratefully, smiling as he unscrewed the cap. He took a long drink from the bottle; they’d been practicing their dance for hours, and it was all starting to catch up with him. 

Hakyeon put the bottle down on the ground when he was finished, wiping the excess water off his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked around at the other members- some of which were also drinking water or laying on the ground- but his gaze rested on Hongbin, who was staring at him. Hakyeon gave him a puzzled expression, and Hongbin responded, “Are you okay, hyung? Do you need to rest?” 

“I’m alright! I just needed a quick break,” Hakyeon assured him. It was a little uncharacteristic of Hongbin to ask him that, but it was cute that he cared. It warmed Hakyeon’s heart more than he could say that Hongbin was concerned for him and had voiced it out loud, but Hakyeon decided not to tell him that. He didn’t want to push it. 

“Is there anything I can get you, hyung?” Hongbin suddenly asked. “Another drink? Uh…anything?” He cleared his throat, looking down. From the floor beside him, Hakyeon heard Jaehwan snort. Hakyeon kicked his foot out at Jaehwan. If Hongbin cared enough to offer things to him, he couldn’t have any of the other members embarrassing him. 

“I’ll pass,” Hakyeon said quickly before Jaehwan could retaliate, “But thank you.” He walked over to Hongbin and placed a hand on his shoulder briefly before moving past him, heading toward the speakers. His heart was soaring, but it was time to practice again.

***

Hongbin wanted to run away. He wanted to run and hide and not face Hakyeon, but he forced himself to sit on the couch and wait, holding a bundle of roses on his lap. 

It didn’t take long for Hakyeon to get back to the dorm. His rehearsal had gone late, but Hongbin had anticipated that, so he’d only been waiting on the couch for about twenty minutes. As Hakyeon walked through the front door, it took all of Hongbin’s will power to call out, “Hyung!” Hakyeon turned, his eyes wide, then his face melted into a smile as he noticed Hongbin. Butterflies exploded in Hongbin’s stomach at Hakyeon’s smile and he willed them to settle down as Hakyeon sat down on the couch next to him. 

“What’s up, Bin-ah?” Hakyeon asked brightly, and Hongbin felt a lump beginning to form in his throat. Clearly, Hakyeon was exhausted from a long day at rehearsals, but he still managed to put on a happy face for Hongbin. Hongbin’s hands tightened around the roses and he licked his lips. 

“I, uh…” he started. He tried to look Hakyeon in the eyes as he spoke, but his inquisitive expression was too much, and he looked down at his lap instead. “I know you’ve been working hard in your rehearsals…and this musical is a pretty big deal…and I…what I’m trying to say is…I’m proud? I’m proud, yeah. Of you. And I got you these.” Hongbin held the roses out to Hakyeon, hoping he wouldn’t notice his shaking hands. He glanced up cautiously, expecting to see realization on Hakyeon’s face. Instead, Hakyeon’s expression was full of joy, and Hongbin had no idea if Hakyeon had caught on to his point or not. 

“Oh, Binnie, thank you!” Hakyeon exclaimed, taking the roses from him. “This is the sweetest thing. I love the way you and the other members take care of me.” 

Hongbin felt an unexpected pang at the words, “the other members.” It hadn’t been anyone else’s idea but his own to get flowers for Hakyeon. Hongbin so badly wanted to confess his feelings to Hakyeon, but he couldn’t handle talking about his emotions out loud. He cringed internally whenever he imagined scenarios in which he told Hakyeon outright. Flowers were a much better idea…or so he’d thought. 

“No, uh…the flowers were my idea,” Hongbin specified, hoping Hakyeon would catch on. No dice. 

“I know you don’t really dislike me as much as you want the cameras to believe,” Hakyeon laughed, punching his shoulder lightly. “But I promise I won’t tell the others.”

“That’s not what I-“

“You don’t have to say any more! I totally get it.” Hakyeon rose from the couch, examining the roses. “You should get some sleep, Binnie. I love that you stayed up to wait for me. Thank you. I really mean it. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

With that, Hakyeon turned and made his way to his room. Hongbin let out a long sigh, bending forward until his head was resting on his lap. He groaned quietly. 

“No,” he mumbled. “You don’t get it." 

***

“Hakyeon hyung, we have to talk.”

Hakyeon’s heart jumped at Jaehwan’s sudden words. The rest of the members had gone out for breakfast, allowing Hakyeon to sleep in. When he awoke, he was alone at the dorm, so he’d made himself a bowl of Cheerios and sat down at the kitchen table to eat them. That’s when Jaehwan had made himself known. 

“You scared me!” Hakyeon exclaimed. He rested a hand on his chest, hoping that his heartbeat would slow down, using the other hand to pat the other side of the table to encourage Jaehwan to sit. “What’s up, Jaehwannie?” 

Jaehwan sat across from him, his grave expression puzzling Hakyeon.

“I didn’t want to be the one to tell you this,” Jaehwan started slowly, “But I think you should know.”

A mixture of dread and curiosity settled in Hakyeon’s stomach. He couldn’t possibly imagine what Jaehwan was about to tell him, but he was having a good week, so he hoped desperately it wasn’t bad news. He didn’t want his week ruined, especially so close to Christmas. 

Jaehwan took a deep breath before finally blurting out, “Hongbin likes you.” 

Hakyeon laughed. All the dread rushed out of his body, replaced by relief as a fit of giggles overtook him. Dear god, he’d thought it was something serious. 

“Yes, I know he does,” Hakyeon said through his giggles. “I mean, it’s always been obvious he never really hated me. I hope he doesn’t feel like he has to suddenly change his ways on camera, but it’s sweet that he wants to be closer friends.” 

Jaehwan’s jaw dropped and Hakyeon tilted his head in confusion. 

“No, hyung, Hongbin LIKES you.”

“Yes, I know he does,” Hakyeon repeated, a hint of annoyance seeping into his voice. “I already heard you.” He didn’t want to snap at Jaehwan, but it had been enough that he’d worried him even for a second that there might be something wrong. Jaehwan knew how much his members meant to him. Hakyeon’s brain was a bit fuzzy with sleep, but he was still annoyed. 

“Wow,” Jaehwan’s voice trailed off. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off by the front door opening as the other members returned home. Hakyeon turned back to his Cheerios, raising an eyebrow as Jaehwan left the table. 

***

“Okay, Hongbin’s been moping for days. It’s time for us to step in.” 

“I can hear you, you know,” Hongbin sighed to Jaehwan. Hakyeon was out for rehearsals again, and the members had taken advantage of their free night by vegging on the couch and floor, watching television. Jaehwan had noticed the way Hongbin had separated himself from the rest of the group, sitting a bit farther away on the floor, which was most likely why he’d spoken up.

Jaehwan ignored Hongbin’s comment. “As all of you know, Hongbin likes Hakyeon, and Hakyeon likes Hongbin, right?”

A chorus of “Yep,” “Right,” “Uh-huh,” rose from the group and Hongbin hid his face in his hands, cheeks turning red. Knowing it was one thing. Hearing it out loud was another. 

“Hakyeon hyung may be observant, but GOD is he oblivious to this,” Jaehwan said in exasperation. “I mean, I flat out told him that Hongbin likes him but it still didn’t click!”

“You told him?” Hongbin exclaimed. The words had come out automatically, but he supposed he should have been grateful to Jaehwan for trying. Lord knows Hongbin had been trying, but to no avail. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to let the others help. 

“It is kinda sad,” Sanghyuk piped up. “I mean, if I see Hakyeon hyung give Hongbin hyung those puppy dog eyes one more time without doing anything about it…”

“Shut up!” Hongbin groaned. As an afterthought, he added, “Does he give me puppy dog eyes…?” 

“I’ve got it!” Jaehwan interrupted, his tone triumphant. Jaehwan’s plans always made Hongbin a bit nervous because he never really thinks them through. He also has the habit of making them more complicated then they need to be just for the sake of making them more fun.

“I promise, this is the perfect plan,” he assured four skeptical faces. "If Hakyeon hyung doesn’t catch on after this, he’s a lost cause.”

***

“Hakyeon hyung, could you come here for a second?”

Hakyeon turned at the sound of Sanghyuk’s voice. He had been heading back to his room to practice his lines when the maknae’s voice stopped him in his tracks. Sanghyuk was standing in the middle of the hallway, his stance a bit awkward. Hakyeon stifled a laugh. 

“What’s up, Hyukkie?” he asked, walking toward him. Sanghyuk shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

“Could you make me some hot chocolate? There’s mix in the kitchen…” his voice trailed off, mumbling the end of his request. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. 

“You can’t do it yourself?” Sanghyuk was acting a bit strange, but Hakyeon found it more amusing than annoying that he was asking Hakyeon to do it for him. 

“I…like how hyung makes it,” Sanghyuk mumbled, looking down at his feet as he shuffled them. Hakyeon grinned, ruffling the kid’s hair. 

“Alright, I’ll make it for you.” Even though it was Hakyeon that was doing something for Sanghyuk, Hakyeon knew that Sanghyuk was only trying to butter him up for something else. He didn’t mind; it was a treat for him to be able to take care of the maknae who always insisted that he didn’t need taking care of. Plus, Hakyeon had been trying to convince the others to try cinnamon in their hot chocolate for days, so this would be his first success. 

Sanghyuk held back as Hakyeon made his way to the kitchen. As he reached the doorframe, something sparkly caught his eye. He realized what it was just as Taekwoon was passing by him to enter the kitchen.

“Mistletoe!” Hakyeon squealed. He wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck, halting him in his tracks. “Oh, Taekwoonie…”

“If your lips come within even a centimeter of my face, I am not coming to your musical.” Taekwoon’s voice was firm and Hakyeon pulled his arms away, sighing in defeat. He watched Taekwoon open the refrigerator and pull out a tangerine. As he passed Hakyeon on the way out, he held up a hand, halting Hakyeon from any more displays of affection. Hakyeon crossed his arms and put on his best pout, despite the fact that Taekwoon had already turned his back to him. 

With another sigh, Hakyeon stepped into the kitchen. As he opened the cabinet to grab the hot chocolate mix, he could faintly hear what he thought was Sanghyuk’s voice saying, “Are you kidding me?” Who Sanghyuk was talking to, Hakyeon had no idea, but his thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat right next to him. 

Hakyeon turned his head to see Hongbin standing next to him, leaning awkwardly against the counter. His eyes were wide and Hakyeon noticed the hand he’d laid on the counter shaking slightly, but he couldn’t imagine what could possibly be making him so nervous. 

“Can I help you with something?” Hakyeon asked slowly. He pulled a mug out of the cabinet and began pouring the mix into it. Hongbin cleared his throat again and Hakyeon reached behind him, filling the mug with water. 

“Can you grab me a spoon?” Hakyeon asked. Hongbin didn’t move for a second, so Hakyeon added, “It’s behind you. I can’t reach.”

“Right! Right.” Hongbin jumped as if he’d just noticed that Hakyeon had asked him a question. As Hongbin fumbled for the drawer behind him, Hakyeon noticed that he kept one hand firmly behind his back. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on it. Hongbin held up a spoon, looking at Hakyeon with a lopsided smile that made him look completely adorable. Hakyeon took the spoon from Hongbin’s shaking hand, surprised when he found his own hand was shaking slightly as well. Hakyeon quickly dropped the spoon into the mug and rubbed his hands together, willing them to stop shaking. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Hakyeon noticed Hongbin raising one arm over their heads. Something shiny flashed in front of his eyes for a moment before he heard a small ‘plop’ as something fell right into the hot chocolate. Hakyeon looked up, meeting Hongbin’s eyes, which had somehow gotten even wider than before. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other until Hongbin finally broke his gaze, jolting forward. He grabbed at the mug. 

“Looks like something flew in!” Hongbin said quickly. “Wow, these bugs are bold this Christmas season…” To Hakyeon’s dismay, Hongbin dipped his hand right into the hot chocolate, pulling something out. Whatever it was was completely soaked and dripping with chocolatey water. Hakyeon curled his lip, glancing down at his ruined concoction, which was now dripping down the sides of the mug. 

“Hongbin,” came Jaehwan’s voice from right outside the kitchen. “Can we talk for a second?” Hongbin nodded to Hakyeon with a sheepish grin before scurrying out of the kitchen to meet Jaehwan. Hakyeon turned his attention back to the mess in front of him. There was definitely something strange about the way everyone was acting, but Hakyeon couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe they were preparing a present or some sort of Christmas surprise for him? It still didn’t make sense, but it was the most likely explanation. 

Hakyeon dumped what was left in the mug into the sink, turning on the faucet. He rinsed it off under the stream of cold water, still trying to decipher his members’ strange behavior. 

As Hakyeon dried the mug with a paper towel, Hongbin reentered the kitchen, a hand behind his back again. Hakyeon placed the mug down on the counter as Hongbin paused halfway between the doorway and Hakyeon. Hakyeon motioned to the hand behind Hongbin's back as if to say, "Whatcha got there?" Hongbin hesitated for a moment more before surging forward with a purpose. When he reached Hakyeon, he slapped his hand on the cabinet above them. Hakyeon jumped at the sudden movement, and then raised his head, following Hongbin's arm all the way to his hand. Hongbin had taped- very forcefully, Hakyeon might mention- a tiny piece of glittering mistletoe above their heads. 

"Taekwoon refused me earlier," Hakyeon laughed as Hongbin lowered his arm. He gave Hongbin his best hopeful smile, hoping he was cute enough to receive at least a kiss on the cheek. Hongbin suddenly leaned forward, surprising Hakyeon as he grabbed the front of Hakyeon’s sweater with both hands, bringing their lips together. Hakyeon's brain went fuzzy as he tried to process what was going on. Through his confused state, he expected Hongbin to pull away quickly, but he was taken aback by the way Hongbin deepened the kiss. Hakyeon allowed himself to relax, kissing Hongbin back, his mind racing. When they finally pulled away, Hongbin was grinning.

***

The flustered expression on Hakyeon’s face was priceless. 

Hongbin couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of it. He had caught Hakyeon off guard, and all he had to do now was wait for Hakyeon’s brain to catch up. It didn’t take long for realization to begin to blossom on his face.

“Oh my god. You like me.” There was a pause as Hongbin could physically see the gears turning in Hakyeon’s head. Hongbin felt his heart skip as a deep blush was suddenly visible on Hakyeon’s cheeks. His mouth opened and closed, seemingly at a loss for words. 

“All you had to do was tell me!” Hakyeon finally spit out. Hongbin heard a scoff from right outside the kitchen. He turned quickly, spotting the other four members who had been watching the whole thing.

“Get out! Get! Out!” Hongbin yelled, waving his arms at them wildly. Beside him, Hakyeon giggled. Hongbin sighed, turning his attention back to Hakyeon. 

“I…well, I tried to tell you,” Hongbin said, but he stopped when he caught sight of Hakyeon’s expression. Hakyeon was smiling up at him with such adoration in his eyes, and the butterflies returned to Hongbin’s stomach. Hakyeon’s eyes flickered up at the mistletoe and back down again. Hongbin felt a hand rest on the back of his neck before Hakyeon pulled him into another kiss.


	25. ❄Family (6VIXX) G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "6vixx(no pairings) members enjoying the holidays since they don't have time off to visit their families."  
> [I've also omitted the rest of this prompt because of spoilers!] 
> 
> RATED: G

"Come on, guys, it's not that hard!" 

Hakyeon slowed his pace to a stop, looking back at the others. There were only a few other people at the ice rink skating around him, but his five other members had taken to clinging to the wall instead of actually skating. Wonshik was shaking his head, his eyes wide. Sanghyuk was trying to act cool, leaning against the wall, but his shaking legs gave him away. 

"I don't get how you're so good at this," Hongbin called out. "Didn't we all say this is our first time?" 

Hakyeon shrugged. "I'm just a natural, I guess." A chorus of groans rose from the group. Hakyeon stuck his tongue out at them before opening his arms out, encouraging them to join him. 

To his surprise, Taekwoon was the first to break away from the group, skating shakily toward him. He somehow managed to keep himself balanced long enough to reach Hakyeon. When he got close enough, he reached out and grabbed onto the sides of Hakyeon's arms, slowing himself to a stop. Hakyeon flashed Taekwoon a bright smile, steadying him by holding onto his arm. 

"If the other two hyungs can do it, I can do it!" Jaehwan announced. With a push, Jaehwan propelled himself off the wall, skating with surprising ease. He rushed past Hakyeon and Taekwoon, leaving a frosty trace in his wake. Hakyeon watched as Jaehwan circled around the outskirts of the rink, looping back around towards them. 

"You're going pretty fast, Jaehwannie!" Hakyeon shouted to the other end of the skating rink. "You might want to use the wall to stop yourself!" 

Contrary to Hakyeon's warning, Jaehwan circled away from the walls, heading right toward him. Hakyeon's eyes widened as Jaehwan sped closer and closer to him. With a wild shout, Jaehwan barreled right into him and Taekwoon, knocking the three of them down onto the ice. 

"Sorry," Jaehwan coughed, laying right across Hakyeon's stomach as Hakyeon lay flat on his back. "I figured you guys were a lot softer than the wall." Next to them, Taekwoon growled, staggering to his feet, his skates slipping precariously on the ice. He begrudgingly held out a hand to Jaehwan, helping him to his feet, and then did the same to Hakyeon. Over at the wall, the other three members were cracking up, slapping the wall as they laughed. 

"Hey!" Jaehwan shouted. "I'd like to see you guys out here trying this!" Sanghyuk shrugged, his face feigning innocence. Hakyeon wasn't going to let them get away with not skating. They had all wanted to come skating, and he wouldn't let them cling to the wall the entire time. Hakyeon glided over to them, holding out a gloved hand. 

"Come on," he encouraged. "It'll be easier if we support each other. That way, you'll be less likely to fall." 

"I'm not holding your hand," Sanghyuk said with mock arrogance. Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at the maknae, earning a laugh as Sanghyuk dropped the broody teenager act. Before Sanghyuk could actually accept or refuse him, Wonshik grabbed Hakyeon's hand. Hakyeon raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Wonshik let out a quick breath. 

"Let's do it," Wonshik said with determination. Hakyeon backed away from the wall slowly, taking a wobbly Wonshik with him. As they moved away, Hongbin grabbed Wonshik's other hand, equally as shaky. Sanghyuk was the last to grab onto Hongbin's free hand as they left the wall behind. Wonshik's white-knuckled grip on his hand began to relax as Hakyeon took them farther out onto the ice. 

"Jaehwan hyung, grab on!" Sanghyuk yelled, a huge grin on his face. Jaehwan snatched Sanghyuk's hand as they skated by, pulling Taekwoon with him. Hakyeon's smile grew as he watched the hand-holding train behind him. He surged forward, picking up speed. Wonshik let out a surprised yell, but he stayed balanced, keeping up with him. Hongbin let out an excited whoop and Sanghyuk laughed wildly as they circled around the far side of the rink. The chill of the air inside the rink was biting into Hakyeon's nose as they skated faster, but he didn't mind. It wasn't so bad for their first time. 

*** 

"Hyung, I am not kissing you." 

"Not like that!" Hakyeon whined. He shook Sanghyuk's arm, pleading with him. "Just one kiss on the cheek. Please? You can't not kiss if there's mistletoe. Besides, you guys put it up so it's not like it was my idea." 

"I don't remember putting that up..." Sanghyuk grumbled. So maybe Hakyeon HAD taped the tiny plant right above the entrance to the hallway, but it was about time his members showed him some love. Or they'd just have to receive his love without complaint...

"It's either that, or a kiss from me," Hakyeon threatened, though he secretly hoped Sanghyuk would agree to that. Predictably, though, Sanghyuk shivered. 

"Fine, hyung, I'll do it. Just...hold...still..." 

Sanghyuk took Hakyeon's face in his hands, groaning. Sanghyuk's large hands were big enough to cover almost his entire face, which Hakyeon found amusing. With a whine, Sanghyuk finally pressed his lips quickly to Hakyeon's cheek, pulling away with a shout. Sanghyuk wiped furiously at his lips. He was overreacting, but in a way that was cute and made Hakyeon want to give him a kiss on the cheek, despite the fact that he'd promised he wouldn't if Sanghyuk did it first. 

"I'm going to go take a shower now so I can wash my lips off completely," Sanghyuk told him matter-of-factly, and Hakyeon laughed. As Sanghyuk moved away, Hakyeon spotted Hongbin rounding the corner. 

"Hongbin!" Sanghyuk exclaimed. "Run away while you can! Get out of here!" 

It was too late. Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Hongbin as he began to pass under the mistletoe. Hongbin glanced up a second too late as Hakyeon took Hongbin's shoulders in his hands, planting a firm kiss on Hongbin's forehead. Hongbin stumbled backwards, letting out a yelp. 

"Hyung!" he sputtered. "What are you doing?! Is this your new way of trapping us or something? Mistletoe is no excuse for public displays of affection, you know."

"I didn't even put the mistletoe up, so how am I supposed to know who wants a kiss and who doesn't?" Hakyeon put on his best innocent puppy dog expression, but Hongbin and Sanghyuk exchanged glances, clearly not convinced. 

"Let's just take this down..." Hongbin reached up, peeling the instigator off the wall and Hakyeon let his lip jut out in a pout. Hongbin hesitated for a moment, struggle apparent in his face as he tried not to let Hakyeon get to him. With a frustrated sigh, he held the mistletoe above their heads, pecking Hakyeon's cheek quickly before moving away to throw the plant out. 

Hakyeon was beaming. 

***

Hakyeon let out a content sigh. He was comfortably full from dinner and deliciously drowsy in the dim lighting as he sipped at his cinnamon eggnog. The members had settled on the floor in front of the television, preparing to watch a Christmas special of Sanghyuk's choosing. Hakyeon had wrapped himself in a fluffy purple blanket, holding his mug in two hands. 

"I just want to say something," Taekwoon suddenly spoke before Sanghyuk could turn on the TV. Five pairs of eyes settled on him and he cleared his throat uncomfortably before beginning to speak. 

"I know I don't say this enough," Taekwoon started, looking down, "But thank you. It's been a little over four years since our debut, and I truly couldn't be happier. I trained for years to become a singer, and although I was unsure at first of the idea of being in a boy group, it turned out to be the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I know I've always been known as the quiet one, but...I've been slowly trying to come out of my shell, and this year especially, I feel like I've been doing so much better. And that's all because of you guys. I couldn't possibly thank you enough for always being here for me and encouraging me to be part of the group. I know we didn't have time to be with our families this holiday season, but if I can't be with them, I can't think of a better family to spend time...with." 

Taekwoon's voice broke at the end, and the sound of it tore into Hakyeon's heart. He hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down his own face until they began to drip into his lap. Hakyeon crawled out of his blanket, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon. He couldn't help himself; he had to hug his friend, if only for a second. To Hakyeon's surprise, he felt Taekwoon's hands as Taekwoon hugged him back. Hakyeon let out a sob at the contact, hugging tighter. Hakyeon heard a sniffle beside him, then another set of hands. Jaehwan had joined into the hug, his head resting on Hakyeon's arm, tear-stained cheeks soaking through his sleeve. The blankets around them shuffled as the other members joined as well. The only sounds that could be heard were sniffles, and the warmth of the other members calmed Hakyeon's sobs. 

Hakyeon felt safe and happy in the arms of the others. For a moment, he worried that the attention was too much for Taekwoon, but Taekwoon suddenly tightened his grip around Hakyeon, dispelling his fears. Hakyeon knew that every member felt as happy as he did, and that their family bond was stronger than he'd ever thought possible.


	26. ❄Frozen Toes (6VIXX) G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "id like an ot6 fic about the days after christmas and before new year where everyone is eating a lot of leftovers and feeding each other fruit and drinking warm drinks while cuddling please,,,"
> 
> RATED: G

Hakyeon shrieked as he felt cold feet press against his calves. 

“Jaehwan!” he laughed. “If you’re going to come under the blanket, you have to wear socks! I’ve told you that a thousand times.”

Jaehwan didn’t answer. He only cuddled up against Hakyeon under the warm blanket as Hakyeon rolled his eyes. All six members had somehow fit themselves under one giant fluffy blue blanket in the middle of the living room and were now lounging comfortably. Everyone was feeling sleepy from the past few days in which Hakyeon had insisted they go out and participate in various activities during Christmas. Whether it had been ice skating, skiing, or the Christmas party they’d hosted, everyone was completely tuckered out from all the excitement. The room still smelled like cinnamon from Hakyeon’s Christmas candle collection, and it was making everyone feel quite drowsy. 

“Does anyone want to be brave and venture out to go get us some food?” Wonshik inquired. There was a pause as no one seemed to want to leave the warmth of the blanket. Finally, the prospect of food must have been too much to resist for Hongbin, who suddenly said, “I’ll do it.” 

A rush of cold air chilled the other five as Hongbin stood, and a chorus of protests rose at him. Hongbin waved them away, dropping the blanket back down and trapping the heat again. Hakyeon sighed, shivering. 

“Taekwoon hyung,” Sanghyuk whined as soon as Hongbin was gone. “Will you make us hot cider?” 

“No,” Taekwoon replied immediately. From the other side of Hakyeon, Jaehwan let out a long, drawn out whine that pierced the air and Hakyeon pulled the blanket over his head to muffle the sound. From under the covers, he could hear Taekwoon saying, “Fine, fine, just stop doing that!” Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were giggling as Hakyeon emerged. Taekwoon reluctantly stood, letting another gust of cold air under the blankets, earning him another round of protests. 

Hakyeon let out a yelp as he felt frozen toes suddenly sliding up his calf. 

“Jaehwan!” he shouted. Jaehwan was laughing as he slowly slid Hakyeon’s pajama pant leg up Hakyeon's leg, letting his icy toes trail up against Hakyeon's skin. Hakyeon kicked his feet in an attempt to drive away the frigid toes.

“Jaehwan, put on socks right now!” Hakyeon tried to make his voice firm, but Jaehwan only continued to laugh at him. From the other side of the blanket, Hakyeon heard quiet giggles. He turned his head quickly, catching Wonshik and Sanghyuk laughing at him as well. In one swift motion, Hakyeon grabbed Jaehwan’s ankle, pulling Jaehwan’s leg toward the other two. 

“How would you like cold toes on your legs?” Hakyeon threatened, pointing Jaehwan’s foot at them under the blankets. Sanghyuk screeched and Wonshik fell over laughing, desperately avoiding the foot. 

The beep of the microwave interrupted their shenanigans. Hakyeon let Jaehwan’s foot drop as he heard the clink of dishes that Hongbin must have been preparing. Jaehwan got in one more frozen touch to Hakyeon’s leg before Hongbin returned, holding up a tray triumphantly. 

“Mashed potatoes for all!” Hongbin announced, lowering the tray. He handed out the bowls, filled with the only leftovers that remained in their fridge. It had taken them nearly a week to finish all their leftovers up, and this must have been the last of them. Hakyeon took his bowl with a grateful nod.

“And I brought some fresh fruit too,” Hongbin added, placing a platter of assorted fruits in front of them. Hakyeon lifted his spoon to his mouth, savoring the creamy texture of the mashed potatoes. Somehow, Hongbin had made sure the potatoes were still as moist and delicious as they had been the first day. The room had fallen silent, save for the clink of spoons against bowls as the members enjoyed their potatoes. 

Soon after, Taekwoon entered with another tray. Hakyeon put his bowl aside to take his mug of hot cider, which Taekwoon had garnished with a cinnamon stick. He thanked Taekwoon before bringing the mug to his nose, breathing in the steam deeply. Hakyeon knew he should wait to let it cool, but he couldn’t help himself. He tipped the mug slowly, then pulled it back quickly as the hot drink burned his lips. Beside him, Jaehwan rolled his eyes. Hakyeon pushed Jaehwan's shoulder lightly, frowning at the pain and his own impatience.

“Alright, scoot over,” Taekwoon ordered. Without waiting for everyone to move, he stepped over the fruit platter, lifting the blanket and settling in right between Hakyeon and Sanghyuk. Hakyeon groaned as he was jostled aside, and he heard Sanghyuk do the same on the other side. Taekwoon didn’t react to their complaints. Instead, he leaned forward, grabbing a cluster of grapes. 

“Want some?” Taekwoon held the fruit in front of Hakyeon, waving it enticingly in his face. Hakyeon pouted for a moment, trying to refuse. One look at Taekwoon’s ‘I’m innocent!’ expression broke him, though. Reluctantly, Hakyeon opened his mouth. With a grin, Taekwoon lowered the bundle, dropping one of the grapes into Hakyeon’s mouth. Hakyeon bit it off the stem, unable to keep a smile off his face. As he chewed, he leaned his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder, holding his mug tightly. He let the drink warm his hands, sighing against Taekwoon. It was days like this that Hakyeon could say was the reason he loved the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it's too short, but I hope you still like it!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry that my default for OT6 is to make it Hakyeon-POV haha it just seems right


	27. ❄Other Ideas (Haken) PG-13/R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can i request some haken during xmas, where jaehwan wants to just do sth cute (like watching xmas movies infront of the fireplace) but hakyeon has other ideas"
> 
> RATED: PG-13/R

It had taken a lot of begging and whining, from both parties, but Jaehwan had finally convinced Hakyeon to sit down and watch It’s A Wonderful Life with him. It was Christmas, and they were going to do this right. Hakyeon had complained that the movie was too long, and he couldn’t possibly sit still for that long, but Jaehwan had ignored him, opting to stoke the fireplace instead. 

“Look how cozy this is!” Jaehwan had pointed out, gesturing to the roaring fireplace, but Hakyeon had only scowled. 

Ten minutes into the movie, and Hakyeon was already getting restless. 

“Settle down!” Jaehwan whispered, wiggling his feet in frustration. Hakyeon sat still, and Jaehwan took the opportunity to lean his head on Hakyeon's shoulder. Sure, the movie was long, but it was cozy cuddled up in front of the fireplace. The warm glow was making Jaehwan sleepy, so he'd probably miss most of the movie anyway. He didn't mind; all he really needed was Hakyeon next to him, the two of them huddled close under the blanket. 

It took Jaehwan a moment to notice the sudden hand on his thigh. His eyes flicked down instinctively, but the blanket was blocking his view. All he could feel was Hakyeon's hand lightly squeezing his thigh. Jaehwan stiffened as the hand slowly crept up his thigh, squeezing ever so slightly as it moved upwards. Okay, so maybe the movie could wait. 

Jaehwan turned his head toward Hakyeon, noting the way Hakyeon was looking at him, eyes full of desire. It almost surprised Jaehwan how intense his gaze was, but he'd seen that look many times before. It didn't shock him anymore. It also didn't shock him when Hakyeon cupped Jaehwan's cheek, capturing his lips hungrily while keeping his other hand firmly on Jaehwan's thigh. Jaehwan's breath caught in his throat at Hakyeon's eagerness, but he soon caught up to Hakyeon's speed. He shifted as he felt Hakyeon's tongue enter his mouth. Hakyeon was moving a lot faster than usual, his impatience evident, but something made Jaehwan pull away. As much as he loved makeout sessions on the couch, he still wanted to watch a Christmas movie and he knew that if they didn't stop now, they'd be in the bedroom in minutes. 

"Wait," Jaehwan said, slowly pushing Hakyeon's hand off his thigh. He paused the movie. "Okay, we don't have to watch this movie. You can pick a different one. What's your favorite Christmas movie?" 

Hakyeon's face scrunched into a pout. "Why do we have to watch a movie? Why can't we...you know...do other things...?" Hakyeon let his hand trace up Jaehwan's thigh again. It took all of Jaehwan's willpower to remove Hakyeon's hand again. 

"Yes, and we can do that after," he said, his voice strained. "I just wanted to do something...Christmasy, you know?" Hakyeon's expression turned thoughtful for a moment before a wicked gleam appeared in his eyes, one that made Jaehwan's stomach do flips. 

"Well I DO have that Christmas lingerie from last year," Hakyeon said in a faux-innocent voice. "I remember how much you liked that one..." 

Jaehwan swallowed thickly, remembering the red and white undergarments and the way they'd flowed on Hakyeon's lithe body. Hakyeon must have sensed Jaehwan's hesitation, for he chose that moment to lean into Jaehwan's ear whispering, "I've been a very good boy this year..." 

"Fuck," Jaehwan finally broke. "Break out the lingerie. Christmas can wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm letting this be a "leaving the rest to your imagination" because it's late and y'all know I still don't write explicit smut. Maybe someday. 
> 
> My dear requester, I'm sorry that this one is short as well (a lot of these Christmas prompts seem to be pretty short anyway...) but I hope you still like it!


	28. ❄Emotional (6VIXX) G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how abt ot6 watching some cheesy christmas film together and then one (or a couple) of them get rly emotional over it and the others tease/try to make them feel better? :^)"
> 
> RATED: G

Wonshik tried to keep his sniffles quiet, but clearly they had not been quiet enough. 

Jaehwan was the first to notice. Wonshik regretted sitting next to Jaehwan because had it been Taekwoon or someone who’d noticed, he might have gotten away with it. Wonshik knew the minute Jaehwan’s eyes widened, it was all going to spiral completely out of control. 

“Oh my god, Wonshik-ah, are you crying?” Jaehwan shouted at the top of his lungs. Wonshik felt four more pairs of eyes turn toward him from around the living room and Wonshik wished he could dig a hole right there in the floor and bury himself in it. Maybe he’d ask Taekwoon not to un-bury him until after New Year’s. 

“Wonshik?” came Hongbin’s inquisitive voice. Wonshik considered shaking his head and coming up with some excuse as to why his eyes were leaking profusely, but he knew he was the worst actor, so it was no use trying to fool anyone. 

“I just…” Wonshik began, his voice trembling a little bit. “It’s so sad, you know? The kid finally saw Santa Claus and had a magical Christmas, but he had to go and lose the bell!” 

Silence from the group followed Wonshik’s words, the movie continuing to play in the background. Finally, Sanghyuk snorted.

“You do know he gets the bell back, right, hyung?” he said, clearly trying to hold back his laughter. Wonshik glared at Sanghyuk, but it couldn’t have been a very convincing glare through his tears. 

“I know,” Wonshik said, suddenly feeling very silly. “They just…the kids…went through a lot, and…” He trailed off as he tried desperately to explain. He had hoped someone would step in and confirm that yes, The Polar Express was a very emotional movie and it was okay to cry when that dramatic music began to play. At least he’d cried now, because it would have been difficult to explain getting emotional during a Josh Groban song. 

“Oh, Wonshikie!” Wonshik squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the impact as Hakyeon barreled into him, wrapping him in a tight hug. He felt Hakyeon’s nose nuzzle into his shoulder and it took a lot of self-control for Wonshik not to pry his over zealous leader off. In truth, he didn’t mind Hakyeon’s hug, and it was certainly better than Jaehwan’s yelling and Sanghyuk’s teasing. He’d have to get them back for that…though, he probably wouldn’t. Revenge plans really weren’t his forte. 

“Wait, shh, shh!” Jaehwan exclaimed, and Wonshik heard a ‘thwack’ as Jaehwan smacked the back of Hakyeon’s head. Hakyeon’s fake crying noises were replaced with a yelp of pain, but Jaehwan ignored him, continuing, “He’s about to find the bell under the Christmas tree!”

From the armchair on the side, Taekwoon suddenly sighed loudly. 

“This is why I hate watching movies with you guys,” he grumbled. “You always spoil the endings.”

“Sorry, Taekwoon hyung!” Jaehwan giggled, not sounding sorry at all. Taekwoon rolled his eyes, settling back in the armchair. Wonshik wiped at his eyes, focusing back on the screen where the little boy was opening a box with the lost bell inside. From his side, Wonshik heard someone burst into sobs. He turned his head to look toward the noise, glaring again when he saw Sanghyuk wiping at his eyes over dramatically, fake cries sounding very fake. He laughed and held his hand up for Jaehwan to high five him, which Jaehwan obliged. 

“It’s okay, Wonshikie,” Hakyeon cooed just loud enough for Wonshik to hear. He rubbed Wonshik's head, messing up his hair. “They’ll forget about it soon enough. They teased me for a week when I cried during Toy Story, but they’ve forgotten all about it!”

From the couch, Wonshik could hear Sanghyuk say, “Hey this is kind of like when Hakyeon hyung cried during Toy Story!” followed by laughs. Hakyeon’s eyes widened. 

“Hey!” Hakyeon shouted, leaving Wonshik and popping up to deliver a neck chop to each member. Wonshik laughed with them, wiping away the last of the wetness on his cheeks. He was going to make it through the Josh Groban song; he couldn’t afford to give the group any more ammo. Hakyeon settled back down beside him, putting his arm around his shoulders as the credits rolled.


	29. ❄Secret Santa (Kenvi) G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ken still believes in Santa and Ravi is his secret Santa."
> 
> RATED: G

“Santa’s coming tonight!” 

Jaehwan was practically bouncing with excitement at the kitchen table. Sanghyuk gave him a funny look from across the table, putting his spoon back down into his cereal. 

“Hyung, you don’t really think-“

“And we’re all very excited!” Hakyeon interrupted Sanghyuk loudly, standing and sweeping up the members’ cereal bowls. “But Santa won’t come unless you help me clean up.” He gave a pointed look toward Sanghyuk who grumbled under his breath but rose reluctantly to help with the dishes. Jaehwan shoveled the rest of his cereal into his mouth before Hakyeon could grab his bowl.

“Taekwoon hyung!” Jaehwan called out to his friend who was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee. “You promised to help me bake cookies for Santa Claus today, right?” 

A slight smile curled at the corner of Taekwoon’s lips. He brought the coffee mug up to his mouth, taking another sip before saying, “Of course. I’ve heard Santa’s favorite is chocolate chip.” Jaehwan grinned. He’d been counting down the days until Christmas, and as it got closer and closer, he had gotten more and more excited about the prospects of a visit from Santa Claus. 

“I put the cookie mix in the cabinet, Jaehwannie,” Hakyeon told him, patting him on the head like he was a child. He would have been slightly embarrassed, but he did feel a bit like a child. Then again, it was Christmas, and weren’t adults supposed to be able to feel like kids again? 

“Come on,” Jaehwan said, standing. “We’ve got a lot of preparations to do!”

***

After a day full of baking cookies, burning cookies, baking more cookies, and finishing up the decorations, Jaehwan should have been exhausted. Yet, there he was, crouched behind the couch, waiting with wide eyes. 

Hakyeon had told him, “Santa won’t come unless you go to sleep!” and Jaehwan had nearly listened…but he was too restless. He’d waited until he was sure all the other members had gone to bed before slipping out of his room and hiding in hopes of catching a glimpse of the mysterious man. 

He and Taekwoon had left a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of the fireplace, complete with a banana milk at Hakyeon’s request. Jaehwan kept his eyes firmly glued to the fireplace. As a kid, he’d always listened to his parents when they told him Santa wouldn’t come if he was still awake. Now, as an adult, he wasn’t that naive. He knew Santa wouldn’t pass a house by just because not everyone had fallen asleep. It was silly to think something as simple as that could keep the man away. 

Jaehwan froze at a rustling sound. Curiously, the sound seemed to come from the hallway instead of the fireplace, but Jaehwan still stayed completely still, waiting. He peeked his head ever so slightly around the couch and the Christmas tree came into view. That’s when he saw him. Santa Claus. 

Santa Claus was fairly tall, but his back was turned to Jaehwan, hiding his face. There he was, complete with a fuzzy red suit and a burlap sack stuffed full with what must have been presents. Jaehwan held his breath, eyes widening in excitement. It was a bit strange that Santa came from the hallway instead of down the chimney…but Jaehwan figure he must have just heard Jaehwan get out of bed. Santa must have hidden and waited for Jaehwan to leave before coming out to deliver his presents. Little did Santa know, Jaehwan was still there!

Santa bent down, pulling presents out of his sack. As he laid them out underneath the tree, Jaehwan noticed he was mumbling something. Curious, Jaehwan leaned forward, straining to hear. That was odd. It sounded strangely similar to Wonshik’s rap in their latest Jelly Christmas song. Even more odd, Santa sounded a bit too much like Wonshik…

“Wonshikkie?”

Wonshik Claus turned sharply, revealing an alarmed expression. His mouth fell open, fake Santa beard moving as his jaw did. He hid the sack of presents behind his back as if it could hide the fact that he was standing in the middle of their living room dressed as Santa Claus. 

Jaehwan crawled out from behind the couch, standing slowly.

“Jaehwan hyung!” Wonshik sputtered as Jaehwan faced him. “What are you doing awake?”

“I just wanted…I was gonna see…why are you dressed like that?” Jaehwan reached out to poke at Wonshik’s pillow-stuffed suit. Wonshik cleared his throat. He seemed to be at a loss for words, but Jaehwan suddenly understood. 

“I get it,” he said quietly. 

Wonshik’s expression was pained. “You do?”

“Yep,” Jaehwan met Wonshik’s eyes and his face stretched into a smile. “Santa had a lot of houses to visit so he asked you to deliver his presents to us, right?” 

Wonshik let out his breath in a quick huff. He laughed, looking down at the burlap sack. Jaehwan glanced at the cookies. It was a shame that Santa wouldn’t get them, but he wouldn’t mind staying up to share them with Wonshik. Jaehwan turned his attention back to Wonshik, who was holding out a colorfully wrapped present to him. 

“Merry Christmas, Jaehwan hyung."


	30. ❄Shy (Kenvi) PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Christmas Kenvi prompt where Ken hangs mistletoe all over the dorm to get a kiss from Ravi. However he always manages to get stuck with other members or shy pecks on the cheek and decides to take matters into his own hands :) Open to changes as long as it's Kenvi focused with shy Ravi!"
> 
> RATED: PG

Jaehwan glanced around cautiously, slowly hanging a tiny piece of mistletoe above the entrance to the hallway. He’d already hung up multiple pieces all around the dorm, but he had to be more careful this time. When he had been hanging a piece above the doorway leading to the kitchen, Hakyeon had spotted him. Jaehwan could still taste his watermelon-flavored lip balm, which was annoying. He was going to propose a ban on fruit flavored lip balm at their next meeting. The sickeningly sweet smell…

Jaehwan glanced over his shoulder as he finished putting up the tiny plant. He could almost hear Hakyeon’s excited squeal, but thankfully the leader was nowhere in sight. Hakyeon always did seem to appear when Jaehwan least expected it, but Jaehwan was going to have to risk it. It would all be worth it in the end if he could just get one kiss from Wonshik. 

He’d been wanting to kiss Wonshik for ages, but he never knew how one was supposed to bring something like that up. “Hello, you’re cute, wanna kiss?” “Hi, what do you want to do today? Was kissing me on your agenda?” Somehow, none of those phrases seemed very effective to Jaehwan. Christmas was the perfect opportunity to confess without really confessing, which was a whole lot easier. Thank goodness for whoever invented the use of mistletoe. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Jaehwan said to himself. He decided he’d hung up enough mistletoe to have the dorm sufficiently covered. Now all he had left to do was to set his plan into action.

“Wonshikkie!” he called in a sing-song voice, making sure that he was positioned right under the mistletoe that hung above the entrance to the hallway. “Come here!”

“Not now, hyung!” came Wonshik’s reply from inside his room. “I’m busy!” 

Jaehwan sighed. “What could you possibly be doing that’s more important than hanging out with me?” he whined in a baby voice that he hoped would coax Wonshik out. 

“I’m busy composing!” Wonshik called back, uncharacteristically immune to Jaehwan’s cuteness. Jaehwan frowned even though he knew Wonshik couldn’t see his pouty face. 

“You’re busy composing,” Jaehwan mocked lightly, “What’s more important than your best friend?” Wonshik didn’t respond, so Jaehwan decided to pull out his last ammo: “I’ve got Homerun Balls!” Okay, so maybe that would have lured Jaehwan out, but he figured food was food, and how could Wonshik say no to food?

“Later, hyung!” was Wonshik’s final reply, and Jaehwan knew there was no use arguing any further. With a small whine, he turned and made his way into the living room and toward the couch where Hongbin was sitting, playing games on his phone. With a loud and frustrated sigh, Jaehwan flopped down on the couch next to Hongbin, keeping his face in a pout. 

“Hyung…” Hongbin said quietly beside him. When Jaehwan turned to look, Hongbin was looking up. Ah, crap. Jaehwan had completely forgotten about the mistletoe he’d hung above the couch. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to-“

“I don’t!” Jaehwan interrupted Hongbin quickly before he could get the wrong idea. “I forgot I put-“

“We don’t have to-“

“No.”

“I’ll forget about it if you forget about it.”

“Deal.”

Jaehwan sprung up from the couch, leaving Hongbin to play his game in peace and thanking his lucky stars that Hongbin wasn’t as…well, touchy as Hakyeon. He shook his head to clear the memory of Hakyeon’s kiss. He needed to focus. If he couldn’t lure Wonshik out…

Jaehwan stiffened at the sound of a door opening. He knew that Hakyeon had taken Taekwoon and Sanghyuk out for lunch, so there was only one other person that could be emerging from their room.

“Wonshik-ah!” Jaehwan dashed to the hallway, stopping just under the entrance. Wonshik paused, looking at Jaehwan in puzzlement. He must have sensed something strange about the way Jaehwan was acting, but Jaehwan couldn’t worry about that now.

When Wonshik continued to stay frozen in his spot, Jaehwan encouraged, “Come here!”

Wonshik laughed nervously, asking, “Why are you just standing there?” Jaehwan shrugged. All Wonshik needed to do was take just five more steps, but it seemed as though Jaehwan was scaring him off. He had to stop coming on so strong. Clearing his throat, he tried again. 

“Come here?” Jaehwan said, more gently this time, and with a lot more cutesy expressions. He jutted his bottom lip out and put his hands on his cheeks, blinking his eyes as endearingly as he could. It must have been enough, because Wonshik sighed, head bowed as he tried to hide his smile while walking over to Jaehwan. Jaehwan put a hand on Wonshik’s shoulder to stop him when he was standing in just the right spot under the mistletoe. Wonshik raised his head to meet Jaehwan’s eyes. He must have interpreted Jaehwan’s goofy grin, for he moved his gaze upwards, eyes widening at the sight of that tiny piece of greenery. 

“So…?” Jaehwan prompted, jutting his bottom lip out again. Wonshik’s eyes were flickering back and forth between the mistletoe and Jaehwan. Hoping to speed up the process, Jaehwan closed his eyes and puckered his lips, waiting. When Wonshik finally leaned in, it wasn’t exactly what Jaehwan wanted. Soft lips pressed gently to Jaehwan’s cheek, and were gone as quickly as they’d come. Jaehwan opened his eyes in confusion, and right away he noted the deep blush appearing on Wonshik’s cheeks. 

“I, uh…Do you want something to drink?” Wonshik stuttered. "I was just getting a drink. Do you want something? I just said that. Sorry.” With that, he scurried away into the kitchen, and all Jaehwan could do was grin. Instead of feeling cheated out of a kiss, what he had now was confirmation. Wonshik was totally flustered, and that was totally good news for Jaehwan. Now, he just had to take matters into his own hands. 

“Get me a cola please!” Jaehwan called. “I’ll be on the couch.” Not waiting for Wonshik’s reply, he made his way back over to the couch where Hongbin was still sitting. He slapped at Hongbin’s shoulder, ordering, “Up!” 

“But I-“ Hongbin protested, but Jaehwan continued his “Up! Up, up, up!” Hongbin let out a loud groan, but reluctantly stood, glaring at Jaehwan as he exited the living room. Jaehwan plopped down in Hongbin’s spot, waiting as patiently as he could. He was surprised to feel his heartbeat quicken as Wonshik turned the corner holding two cola cans. He took a deep breath in the hopes of steadying his heartbeat. 

Wonshik lowered himself down onto the couch next to Jaehwan, holding a can out to him. Jaehwan took it, but took Wonshik’s as well, slowly placing them down on the ground. He pointed a finger upward and watched as Wonshik’s gaze followed his finger all the way up to the mistletoe above the couch. The blush was still evident in Wonshik's cheeks, and that gave Jaehwan the confidence to take Wonshik's face in his hands and bring their lips together. He heard Wonshik make a sound of surprise against his lips, but after the shock wore off, Wonshik reacted. As Wonshik kissed him back, Jaehwan felt himself involuntarily leaning forward. With a squeal, they both tipped over, Jaehwan landing on top of Wonshik. Jaehwan giggled and was pleased to see Wonshik laughing as well, still blushed red. Jaehwan pressed multiple quick kisses to Wonshik's lips until Wonshik began to laugh so hard he couldn't continue. 

With a wide grin, Jaehwan leaned back, helping Wonshik back up to a sitting position. 

"So this means...?" Jaehwan trailed off, looking at Wonshik hopefully. He wasn't quite sure what he was asking, but Wonshik leaning forward to kiss him again was a good enough answer.


	31. ❄Crush (Chasang) PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "at the annual office christmas party, hyuk gathers the courage to ask hakyeon, his long time crush, out  
> hakyeon already knows about hyuk’s crush, being such an obvious lovesick puppy, but he hasn’t said anything, kinda liking how cutely awkward hyuk acts around him.  
> unfortunately, hyuk works up courage by getting drunk and so hakyeon has to take him home."
> 
> RATED: PG

Sanghyuk was screwed. 

What did he ever do to deserve the situation he was in? Sanghyuk thought he had always been a good, kind, hardworking person. He always held the door for people, he once rescued a dog on the side of the road and returned it to its owner, and he prided himself in always, always working hard at his job. So what did he do to deserve the most beautiful man in the world suddenly being moved to the cubicle next to him?

Sanghyuk had known Hakyeon back in high school: Hakyeon was the gorgeous, popular, well-loved senior while Sanghyuk was the skinny, gawky freshman. He’d never gotten the courage to ever talk to him, not that the opportunity had ever arisen. The most he’d been able to do was friend the guy on Facebook the day Hakyeon had graduated. Sanghyuk had done at least thirteen cartwheels the minute Hakyeon had accepted his friend request. And that had been that, until just after college. 

Out of everyone that Sanghyuk had ever known that could be working at the same office as him, why did it have to be Hakyeon? And why did Hakyeon have to be a thousand times more beautiful than high school; now a graceful, more mature beauty. Lastly, why did the knife have to be twisted into the wound when a few months ago, Hakyeon had been moved to the cubicle right next to him?

Sanghyuk supposed he should have felt lucky, but the chaotic butterflies that went into a tizzy every time Hakyeon so much as sneezed next to him didn’t feel quite so lucky. He had to hand it to himself, though. When Hakyeon first arrived, he’d introduced himself calmly and confidently, despite the fact that all his high school feelings had come rushing back. He felt good that no matter how shaky and nervous he felt around Hakyeon, his crush wasn’t obvious. 

***

Sanghyuk’s crush was so obvious, and it was adorable. 

Hakyeon had racked his brain to try to remember Sanghyuk when he’d first introduced himself to him. Using his imagination to make Sanghyuk a little shorter and his shoulders a lot less broad did the trick. Hakyeon vaguely remembered seeing the scrawny kid around school, but he’d never been in any of Hakyeon’s circles. He probably wouldn’t have remembered Sanghyuk at all, except for the fact that the name “Han Sanghyuk” rang a bell in his head. He must have been a Facebook friend. Hakyeon had a lot of those.

When Sanghyuk had held out a hand after Hakyeon had finished gauging where he knew Sanghyuk from, Hakyeon took it for a handshake. Sanghyuk’s hand had been clammy and shaking, and that had amused Hakyeon. In fact, the past few months had amused Hakyeon after he’d been moved to the cubicle next to Sanghyuk. 

Sanghyuk was always the first to ask Hakyeon if he needed a coffee, and he never failed to remember exactly how Hakyeon took his coffee. At first, Hakyeon had thought he was just being polite, but after all the times Sanghyuk would stutter when Hakyeon asked him simple questions, things began to make more sense. It was cute, really, and Hakyeon was flattered. He supposed he should say something, but he didn’t want to embarrass Sanghyuk. If Hakyeon was being quite honest, it also may have had something to do with the fact that he enjoyed the attention, and honestly, he would miss Sanghyuk’s endless babbling around him. 

“What are you staring at?” Hakyeon’s colleague, Hongbin's, voice broke him out of his stare. It was his first time at the office’s annual Christmas party, and he had been involuntarily scanning the room for Sanghyuk when his thoughts had distracted him. 

“Sorry,” Hakyeon laughed it off, figuring Sanghyuk would no doubt seek him out at some point during the party. “Long hours. Makes you a little sleepy, right?” Hongbin nodded in agreement, handing him a glass of punch smelling strongly of too much alcohol. Hakyeon thanked Hongbin before Hongbin moved away to greet someone else. 

“A drink! I got you a drink!” Hakyeon heard the loud, slurred voice before he felt the body barreling into him. Sanghyuk’s cheeks were flushed pink and he was holding two glasses of punch, one of which had sloshed all over the floor when he’d crashed into Hakyeon. 

“Damn,” Sanghyuk cursed, but he laughed right after, holding a glass out to Hakyeon and ignoring the spilled drink. Sanghyuk’s laughter suddenly faded and his eyes went wide as he noticed the drink already in Hakyeon’s hand.

“Oh,” he mumbled, “Did I already get you one?”

“Sanghyuk, how many glasses of punch have you had?” Hakyeon sighed, putting his drink down on the table next to him to take both of Sanghyuk’s glasses away. 

Sanghyuk scrunched up his face thoughtfully for a moment before replying, “Only two.” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow and Sanghyuk added, “Plus a bottle of Kahlua before I came. I think.”

“Where the hell did you get…” Hakyeon trailed off, noticing the way Sanghyuk was looking at him. His eyes were full of his usual adoration, but it also looked like he wanted to say something and couldn’t quite think of how to say it. It put Hakyeon off a bit because Sanghyuk’s gaze was more intense than usual, the alcohol in his system clearly working away at his inhibitions. 

“Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk giggled. He raised his hand and poked a finger into Hakyeon’s cheek. “You’re so cute. We should go out sometime. What food do you like?"

“I should get you home,” Hakyeon found himself saying. Sanghyuk wasn’t thinking clearly, and Hakyeon didn’t want him to do something he regretted just because he was under the influence. Hakyeon’s mind was racing, but one thing was clear: he couldn’t let Sanghyuk go home by himself. The guy was in no shape to drive, and Hakyeon didn’t think he was in the right mind to even ask someone for a ride home.

Without waiting for a response, Hakyeon took Sanghyuk by the arm and dragged him to the door. 

***

Sanghyuk had been incoherent when Hakyeon had asked for his address, so Hakyeon had figured the only thing he could do was take him to his apartment. It had been a bit of a struggle guiding a wobbly Sanghyuk up the stairs, but Hakyeon had somehow managed it, despite the fact that he was considerably smaller than Sanghyuk. 

After all the effort, there he was: Sanghyuk, curled up on Hakyeon’s couch, fast asleep. Hakyeon watched the peaceful rise and fall of Sanghyuk’s chest under the quilt blanket he’d laid on top of him, and a sudden knot formed in Hakyeon’s chest, surprising him. Hakyeon shook his head, trying to clear the sudden feeling, but it stayed firmly stuck inside his chest. Hakyeon squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them, letting his eyes rest on Sanghyuk again. The feeling was still there. 

Hakyeon had really grown to care for the guy in the time they’d worked together. It had always been Sanghyuk doting on him, but he couldn’t deny that they’d built up an almost-friendship. Looking at Sanghyuk now…

No, he couldn’t go there. He must be misinterpreting his feelings. It must have just been his instinct to protect Sanghyuk kicking in. That was all…though, thinking about that knot in his chest, Hakyeon wasn’t so sure. 

***

When Sanghyuk awoke, his head was pounding. He rubbed his eyes, squinting at the sunlight as he tried to slowly open them. He groaned, sitting up carefully…he was on a couch. Sanghyuk’s head was spinning as he tried to remember where he was and how the hell he’d gotten there. Blinking his eyes open all the way, he spotted Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon. 

Sanghyuk let out a yell, jolting Hakyeon out of his sleep. Hakyeon nearly fell out of the chair he’d seemingly dozed off in, looking around wildly. Sanghyuk racked his brain at lightning speed, trying desperately to figure out what circumstances had led him into this situation. 

“God…” Sanghyuk began, mortified. “How drunk was I last night?” Hakyeon laughed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and the butterflies went wild in Sanghyuk’s stomach. 

“I can’t even begin to describe.” Hakyeon’s tone was full of amusement, and a sickening pang suddenly hit Sanghyuk. 

“Oh god, I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?” Sanghyuk groaned, imagining the worst. “Please tell me I didn’t…” Hakyeon bit at his lip and Sanghyuk threw the blanket over his head, groaning again. His image was not only ruined, but Hakyeon probably also thought he was an idiot, whatever he'd said last night. 

When Sanghyuk slowly pulled the blanket down, he noticed Hakyeon's strange expression, as if he was deciding whether or not to say something important. It made Sanghyuk feel uneasy, and he suddenly worried that he'd confessed too much under the influence of that stupid alcohol. Damn it all. 

"Sanghyuk," Hakyeon finally spoke in a deadly serious tone that sent shivers all the way down Sanghyuk's spine, "This may sound weird, but...I've been thinking." Hakyeon licked his lips and Sanghyuk felt his throat go dry as he hung onto every last word that came out of Hakyeon's mouth. 

"Before I take you back home..." Hakyeon coughed, stalling the rest of the sentence. "Would you like to grab a coffee together or something?" 

Sanghyuk could practically hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest, and he froze. He couldn't let his hopes get too high; Hakyeon might have just meant it as a friendly gesture. Hakyeon must have sensed Sanghyuk's uncertainty, because he took a deep breath and gave a loud sigh before clarifying, "Like a, you know, a date or something." A smile suddenly spread across Hakyeon's face and he looked down at his knees, laughing. All Sanghyuk could do was stare, brain working overtime as he tried to process Hakyeon's words. He couldn't have possibly heard him correctly. There was no way Hakyeon was actually asking him out on...

"A date?" It suddenly sounded very silly in Sanghyuk's mouth, but the butterflies in his stomach were in a complete panic. He wanted to leap up from the couch and do a triple back handspring in the middle of Hakyeon's apartment, but he forced himself to stay calm. 

Sanghyuk cleared his throat. "Yes, I'd like that very much," he said as coolly as he could manage, but his voice still shook in the midst of his disbelief. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as Hakyeon raised his head to look Sanghyuk in the eyes, grin wide. 

Everything seemed too good to be true and Sanghyuk still wasn't quite sure that he wasn't in a dream, but Hakyeon was real. Hakyeon was real and beautiful and everything that Sanghyuk had fallen for in high school. Sanghyuk never could have imagined that one day he'd have this opportunity. If he'd told his freshman self that he'd be in this situation one day, he'd have never believed it. Yet, here he was. And he couldn't have been happier.


	32. A Quick Update 2

Hello everyone! 

I know I disappeared for a while and haven't posted any new one shots since the Christmas prompts. I have a lot of requests to write, but I haven't forgotten about them (and don't take this as a sign that you can't send any more in- I'm backed up but you can always send in as many as you want at any time!). 

Basically, my second semester of college has been a little crazy schedule-wise. I'm assistant stage managing a mainstage play and rehearsals run Mon-Thurs from 6:00pm-11:00pm, so between that, all my classes, and my homework, it's been a bit difficult to find time to write. 

Now, I don't want you to think that this means I won't be continuing everyone's requests, because that's not true at all! Things might just take a little longer until after the show is over (end of February), but they will all get written and posted for you to read! 

For those of you that have been waiting for your prompts to be fulfilled for a long time: I am so sorry. I know it sounds a bit overdramatic, especially because it's just a little drabble, BUT people have been waiting literally months and some people probably forgot all about them and ahhh I just feel bad ANYWAY I just wanted to apologize a bit. 

I love you all, thank you for being patient, thank you for all the wonderful comments you leave me, and thank you for loving my dumb little stories :)


	33. Safe (Neo) R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like to request a Neo in coffeshop au where N is the barista and Leo is smitten. Something with fluffsmutfluffsmutfluffsmut." 
> 
> RATED: R

All Taekwoon had wanted on a chilly Saturday morning was to order his usual latte and slip away back to his apartment to sip in peace. The quiet of his own space and a fluffy blanket was so inviting…but he hadn’t accounted for the addition of a new barista at his usual coffeeshop. 

It wouldn’t have been a big deal, except that the new barista was incredibly good looking: bronze skin that seemed to glow under the dim lighting of a lamp by the counter, soft black hair that laid just so on his forehead, and a small nose that sloped perfectly down the center of his face. Worst of all, though, was the dazzling smile that disarmed Taekwoon from the first time the barista flashed it at him. Taekwoon had just wanted to order his coffee in his usual efficient manner, but he was having trouble even getting out the words, “One latte, please.” 

The barista chuckled slightly at Taekwoon’s stutter, making Taekwoon’s cheeks hot. Embarrassment burned through his face, and he wanted to kick himself. He didn't even know the guy. What was it about him that was causing Taekwoon to act this way? It was totally silly...

And yet, Taekwoon couldn’t help his eyes from drifting down to the barista’s long, delicate fingers as he took Taekwoon’s order. 

“What’s your name?”

“Taekwoon.” Taekwoon suddenly felt ashamed of his whisper-soft voice in comparison to the barista’s honey one. 

“Hakyeon.”

It took Taekwoon a moment to register that the barista had said his own name. Taekwoon let the name roll around in his head quickly before replying, “I’ll be sure to write it on your cup.” 

Taekwoon caught Hakyeon’s smirk right before he turned away and moved toward where he would soon pick up his order. He mentally patted himself on the back for a good comeback…but was it that good of a comeback? It actually sounded pretty dumb. Was Hakyeon flirting? Did Taekwoon ruin it with one dumb comeback? Stupid flirting, stupid coffee, stupid comeback. 

“Taekwoon?” came a voice that definitely was not made of honey. 

“Thanks.” Taekwoon accepted his coffee graciously from the barista that definitely was not Hakyeon. As he made his way to the door, he glanced over his shoulder, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Hakyeon. Sure enough, Hakyeon had already moved onto his next customer, and was flashing her his winning smile.

Though, Taekwoon would have argued that he didn’t look nearly as animated as he had looked when he’d smiled at him.

***

Coffee at a coffeeshop instead of at home on a Sunday morning was completely out of Taekwoon’s routine. Maybe it was the chill in the air that woke Taekwoon up earlier than usual. Maybe it was the small burst of extra energy that propelled Taekwoon out the door. 

Maybe it was Hakyeon. 

Taekwoon felt absolutely ridiculous, but there was something about him that had drawn Taekwoon in on the first day, and he couldn’t get the guy out of his head. 

Perhaps that explained why Taekwoon went out of his way to visit the coffeeshop every morning for two weeks. Hakyeon wasn't always there, and it made Taekwoon wish Hakyeon's schedule was a bit more consistent so he could save himself the disappointment. Hakyeon worked different days throughout the two week period, making his schedule difficult to figure out. On the days Hakyeon was absent, Taekwoon felt a small pang of disappointment in his chest before ordering his usual. On the days he was there...the pang in Taekwoon's chest was an entirely different feeling. 

Taekwoon was almost positive Hakyeon was flirting with him, but Taekwoon wanted to beat himself up for being terrible at analyzing social cues. Witty comebacks and smooth pickup lines did not come as naturally to him as they seemed to come to Hakyeon. Taekwoon had started to think the flirting was just part of Hakyeon's personality until the end of the second week. 

Taekwoon had grabbed his latte as usual, nearly missing the small piece of paper tucked neatly underneath. He had picked it up, fingers shaking when he noticed the number written on it, breath catching in his throat. Under the number was written simply, "Hakyeon," dispelling all of Taekwoon's original insecurities...and bringing on a rush of hundreds of new insecurities. What if Hakyeon didn't like him when he really got to know him? Pining was all well and good, but as much as Taekwoon had wanted Hakyeon to make a move, the move terrified him. The drive home to his apartment was torture as he agonized over what he should say when he called Hakyeon, and if he should call Hakyeon at all. 

Sitting on his couch, his phone in one hand, the decision hadn't become any easier. Taekwoon shakily typed out the number, one finger hovering over the call button. As much as his mind had been racing on his drive home, he still hadn't come up with anything he wanted to say to Hakyeon. That didn't stop his finger from surging forward and tapping the button. He quickly raised the phone to his ear before he could change his mind. 

The phone rang once. Twice. God, why was he taking so long to pick up? Maybe Hakyeon had given him a fake number. Maybe-

"Hello?" 

"Hi. Yes," was all Taekwoon could spit out to the honey voice on the other end. 

"Taekwoon?" 

"Hakyeon?" 

"That was quick." 

"Quick...?"

Taekwoon checked the clock on the wall, eyebrow raised. Oh. Only thirty minutes had passed since he'd left the coffeeshop, whereas it had felt like he'd spent hours agonizing over his decision. 

"Right! Yes! I just got home," Taekwoon replied, stopping himself before oversharing how much he had suffered in those thirty minutes. "I figured since you're always so quick with my order, I'd return the favor." 

On the other end, Hakyeon laughed. Taekwoon's heart soared, pride replacing the shame that had threatened to take over at another one of his dumb comebacks. 

"Right," Hakyeon chuckled. "You know, I'm technically not allowed to uh...give out my number on the job, so I was kinda hoping you'd be the one to make the first move." 

Taekwoon felt his breathing speed up. He swallowed, trying to keep his voice stable as he explained, "Sorry about that. I wasn't sure if I was reading the situation wrong..." 

"Not at all!" Taekwoon could practically see Hakyeon's killer smile as he spoke, and the mental imagery certainly didn't help Taekwoon's racing heart. His tongue felt thick as words began to tumble out of his mouth. 

"Do you wanna meet somewhere other than the coffeeshop? I mean, unless you like coffeeshops. But you probably don't want to go to the one you work at. Unless you know another coffeeshop. We could go wherever you want." Taekwoon physically placed a finger to his lips to stop himself from rambling on, already feeling like an idiot. Hakyeon was laughing. 

"You're cute," he remarked, and Taekwoon dropped his head to his knees, nearly losing his grip on the phone. 

"Ah," was the only sound that Taekwoon could force out of his mouth. Hakyeon laughed again, and Taekwoon prayed for Hakyeon to say something so he wouldn't have to babble again. 

His prayers were answered quickly as Hakyeon asked, "How do you feel about Italian food?" 

***

Taekwoon didn’t know what made him so bold. Maybe it was the atmosphere in the not-too-fancy but not-too-casual Italian restaurant. Maybe it was the way that Taekwoon had mercifully been able to keep up with the lightning speed at which Hakyeon talked. Maybe it was the way that Hakyeon’s hair had looked so damn good with his bangs pushed up instead of the way they usually hung over his forehead. 

Hakyeon had only looked surprised for a second when Taekwoon had invited him to come back to his apartment with him. The moment had passed quickly, and Hakyeon had grabbed Taekwoon’s arm as they’d made their way out the door, squealing delightedly. Taekwoon had only experienced a moment of regret before deciding: what the hell, why not? 

Hakyeon’s endless chattering finally ceased when they pulled into the parking lot. It wasn’t that the chattering had been particularly annoying- Taekwoon was more than happy to sit back and listen to endless stories told in that delicious honey tone- but DAMN, the man could talk. Hakyeon took Taekwoon’s arm again as they exited the car, and Hakyeon let out his breath in a small huff. He giggled as his breath puffed out visibly in the chilly night and Taekwoon couldn’t stop the corner of his lips from curling upwards into a small smile. Taekwoon felt a shiver run through his body. Nothing about that day felt real. Taekwoon knew how to pine- he could call himself a professional piner- but relationships were an entirely different ball game. Every moment he spent with Hakyeon, he worried he’d screw it all up…but as the night went on, he found himself becoming more and more comfortable with the man who loved to talk. It was a strange and foreign feeling, but Taekwoon felt like a layer of ice was beginning to melt away from his body. 

One quick apartment tour later, and Taekwoon was waiting for Hakyeon to finish changing in the bathroom. Taekwoon leaned back on the couch, which was positioned to face the bathroom, anxiously twisting his hands. Why had he invited Hakyeon over? How would he possibly entertain the guy and not bore him out of his mind? What else was there to talk about? It wasn’t like he could cook for him since they’d already eaten, and games didn’t quite feel right. 

Taekwoon’s concerns were interrupted when the bathroom door opened, revealing Hakyeon in a loose-fitting t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Taekwoon couldn’t stop his eyes from scanning up and down Hakyeon’s body. There was something about the way Hakyeon’s body looked in those clothes and the fact that he was standing there, right in front of Taekwoon, in Taekwoon’s apartment…Taekwoon was suddenly feeling very restricted in his tight jeans.

Hakyeon looked down at his feet suddenly, shy for the first time since Taekwoon had met him. He looked pretty as a picture standing there, bangs beginning to droop but still styled up nicely and looking incredibly soft. A sudden strong urge came over Taekwoon to reach out and run his fingers through the silky locks, but he held himself back, trying to find restraint. He swallowed thickly, already feeling himself beginning to sweat. 

Hakyeon looked back up at Taekwoon, and he must have sensed the shift in the atmosphere, for he made his way slowly over to the couch and sat down in front of Taekwoon, his eyes dark. He crawled a hand slowly up Taekwoon's thigh and Taekwoon jumped at the sudden contact. Hakyeon only paused slightly, looking up at Taekwoon to make sure he was alright. Taekwoon gave a quick, stiff nod, and Hakyeon's hand rested on the front of Taekwoon's waistband. He slid the button out and Taekwoon felt pressure begin to release as Hakyeon slowly unzipped the jeans. Taekwoon let out his breath in a huff and Hakyeon visibly smirked at the sound. 

Taekwoon helped Hakyeon slide his jeans off of him, whining as lust began to fill his body. Hakyeon pressed a gentle finger to Taekwoon's lips, but Taekwoon only whined again under the finger. Hakyeon placed one hand behind Taekwoon on the arm of the couch, leaning over him as he replaced his finger with his lips. Kissing Hakyeon was an experience, to say the least. Soft, pillowy lips were like heaven as his tongue worked expertly. Taekwoon allowed Hakyeon to lead him, all self conscious thoughts gone from his mind with the taste of Hakyeon in his mouth. 

Taekwoon felt a sudden warm hand rest on his stomach under his shirt. He broke from the kiss momentarily to breathe out heavily as Hakyeon's hand slid under the waistband of his underwear. Hakyeon captured Taekwoon in a breathless kiss as he gripped Taekwoon's already hardened length. Taekwoon broke the kiss again with a deep moan as Hakyeon began to slowly work his hand up and down, surprised at the slick wetness he felt. He didn't have time to think about it, though, as his body jerked at Hakyeon's tightened grip. Taekwoon leaned his head back, not bothering to stifle the strangled sound that escaped his mouth. Hakyeon refused to let him escape, pulling Taekwoon's head back down by his hair and bringing their mouths together once more. 

Taekwoon was seeing stars. 

***

When Taekwoon squinted his eyes open, he momentarily forgot where he was. He was quickly reminded by the lithe figure cuddled into him. They must have fallen asleep like that on the couch: Hakyeon with his head resting on Taekwoon's chest, an arm snug around Taekwoon's middle. Taekwoon felt a sudden pang in his chest at the sight of Hakyeon, so peaceful. His body rose and fell with each breath against Taekwoon's body. Taekwoon could have stayed there forever, just watching him...except for the fact that he had to pee. Badly. God damn it all. 

Carefully, trying desperately not to wake him, Taekwoon peeled Hakyeon's arm off of him. He slid out from under Hakyeon's body, holding him carefully as he lowered him back down onto the couch, resting his head gently on a pillow. With a bitter sigh, he left the still-somehow-sleeping Hakyeon there and rushed to the bathroom to find relief. 

As he washed his hands when he was done, he sleepily realized that he needed pants. He dried his hands quickly with the towel by the sink before reaching into the hamper behind him and pulling out a pair of black sweatpants. As he put them on, he silently prayed for Hakyeon to still be asleep. If he was careful, he could probably slide himself right back in where he was before. He opened the door, hoping to see no movement. His eyes rested on Hakyeon; the man was still asleep, but he had curled up, his knees bent and hands tucked under his chin. A small smile curled at the corner of Taekwoon's lips nonetheless at the sight of Hakyeon looking so innocent. 

Deciding not to wake Hakyeon, Taekwoon tip-toed into the kitchen. He could surprised Hakyeon with breakfast when he woke up. The pang returned in his chest at the thought, and he had to pause momentarily. There was something about cooking breakfast that felt too serious, too intimate somehow. He supposed he was being ridiculous, especially taking into account everything from the night before, but something was different here... 

Shaking the feeling off, Taekwoon rustled around in the cabinets for a bowl, trying-and failing- not to make too much noise. He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a single egg. He cracked it over the bowl, proceeding to break the yolk and mix it slightly with the rest of the egg. Placing the bowl in the microwave, he let out a heavy sigh. The steady hum of the microwave must have muffled the sound of footsteps behind Taekwoon, because he jumped as he felt sudden arms around his waist. 

"Good morning," came a groggy voice. Hakyeon rested his chin on Taekwoon's shoulder, humming sleepily. Taekwoon turned his head to the side, but it wasn't enough to be able to see Hakyeon's face. He wanted to see Hakyeon's droopy eyelids and mussed up hair, but the feeling of Hakyeon's warm body pressed against his back was enough to keep him from turning around fully. 

"Good morning," Taekwoon managed to mumble back, eyes focused on the microwave's countdown. Hakyeon let out a soft chuckle. 

"You're pretty quiet now, aren't you?" he teased, and Taekwoon knew what was coming, "But DAMN were you vocal last night..." Taekwoon felt his cheeks begin to burn. Hakyeon pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Taekwoon's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Taekwoon was saved from responding by the beep of the microwave. Hakyeon slid his arms down and moved his body away from Taekwoon, leaning against the kitchen counter. Taekwoon wanted to whine at the sudden loss of contact, but it gave him a chance to get a good look at sleepy Hakyeon: hair fluffy, face soft, body even softer. Taking one look at Hakyeon's lithe body reminded Taekwoon of something. 

"So you talked about how you're a dancer," Taekwoon began, surprised at himself for being the one to start the conversation, "But you never explained to me exactly what it is you do." He'd been too shy to ask Hakyeon to elaborate the night before, but he supposed now he was past the point of being shy. 

"Different things!" Hakyeon's face lit up at Taekwoon's interest. "Right now, actually, I'm a featured dancer in a musical! That's why my schedule is so inconsistent. I have to work the barista job around it. It's a tough job, not knowing what your next gig will be, and not even knowing if there's a next gig..." 

Hakyeon was laughing it off, but Taekwoon could tell the thought of there being no more opportunities for him to dance frightened him. Taekwoon knew nothing about the business, but he knew fear and uncertainty. Pausing from preparing Hakyeon's breakfast, he placed a gentle hand on the back of Hakyeon's neck and kissed him softly. As he pulled away, he saw that Hakyeon was smiling. His cheeks began to burn again and he quickly resumed his task. 

"I've never had a real relationship, you know," Taekwoon admitted quietly, refusing to make eye contact. "I mean, I have...but nothing lasting, and nothing at all since college." Taekwoon paused. His eyes flicked up quickly, catching a glimpse of Hakyeon listening intently to him. That gave him the confidence to continue. 

"I'm never...bold enough to make the first move, you know? People get frustrated with me. I hate talking like this, but I wanted to tell you anyway because you...feel different. I don't know. I..." Taekwoon trailed off. Immediate regret filled his chest. He never opened up to anyone, and now that he was finally doing it, he was making it weird. It wasn't like he was ready to make any sort of love confession to Hakyeon, but...he really wanted them to continue whatever this was. If he wanted that, that meant he had to be honest with Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon smiled, lips curving gently, making Taekwoon desperately want to kiss them over and over again. Instead, he let Hakyeon take his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

"I understand," Hakyeon whispered, bringing Taekwoon's hand up to his chest and holding it with two hands, squeezing lightly. "This is new, and I'm ready to take it at whatever pace you need." Taekwoon's heart was ready to burst out of his chest, and he felt a bit light headed. Hakyeon's words were the words Taekwoon had always wished he'd hear. His partners in the past had done nothing but drag him down and make him feel guilty for not being enough...this seemed almost too good to be true. 

Hakyeon must have sensed Taekwoon beginning to get emotional, because he immediately let go of his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. It felt so...good. Secure. Taekwoon let out a long breath, and with it, the worry that had plagued him. 

He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while...but I am BACK! (also yes hakyeon's hair in the second part is inspired by his fREAKING HAIR UP IN THE PERFECT WIFE OR WHATEVER ITS CALLED KILL ME)


	34. Responsibility (Hakyeon/VIXX) G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hakyeon is overworked and it gets to the point where the members have to step in and bargain him out of some responsibilities because he's a walking m e s s (maybe w some holy shit we didn't realise quite how much he has on his plate angst for kicks)”   
> //  
> "Could I please get a Hakyeon/vixx fic where N is stressed from leader duties and the boys start to appreciate him more? (Be more affectionate..?)”  
> //  
> "Can you write a story with N being super stressed or I guess a bit sad...? Beciase of his leader duties and such and the other vixx members noticing/ taking care of him?”
> 
> RATED: G

“You’ve worked hard!”

A chorus of “thank you”s and more “you've worked hard”s rose from around the set after the director spoke. They’d just wrapped up the filming of the music video for their new song, “Voodoo Doll,” and Hongbin was exhausted. It was only eight at night, but they’d been filming for days, and Hongbin could tell that they all still weren’t used to the long filming periods, even after a year. 

The other members were still bowing to the staff, but Jaehwan had a slight smirk on his face, as if he was holding back from saying something. Hongbin chuckled to himself; he knew what was coming. 

As soon as they were all out of earshot from the staff, Jaehwan practically exploded, “Are you all ready for the bowling tournament of your lives?” 

“We’re gonna get weird looks…” Wonshik mumbled feebly, but Hongbin knew a little eyeliner wasn’t going to be enough to stop them, especially Jaehwan who’d had his heart set on the idea for days. 

“Come on, hyung!” Sanghyuk shouted, throwing his arm around Wonshik’s shoulder. “We’ll be the prettiest princesses at the bowling alley!” He fluttered his eyelashes and Wonshik cringed, ducking under Sanghyuk’s arm to escape his grip. Hongbin grinned, pushing Sanghyuk into the car before climbing in after him. 

The rest of the members began to file in, Jaehwan flopping down in his seat before singing out, “You know where to go, manager hyung!” Hongbin could practically see their manager rolling his eyes at Jaehwan’s shrill tone, but the car began moving nonetheless. 

Hongbin felt a sudden elbow pushing into his side, and he shoved Sanghyuk off him. Sanghyuk paused for a moment, jaw dropped, before he shoved Hongbin right back and into Wonshik. Wonshik let out a yell and Sanghyuk laughed loudly. Wonshik grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be an empty water bottle, and flung it at Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk shrieked loudly and Hongbin gave a drawn out yell at the sudden noise. Sensing the excitement, Jaehwan turned around from his seat in front of them and began shrieking unintelligibly to add to the noise. Out of the corner of his eye, Hongbin could see Taekwoon putting in his headphones and turning up the volume on his iPod. Amused, Hongbin let out another long yell as Sanghyuk laughed louder and Jaehwan continued to screech. 

Hongbin immediately stopped yelling as a thought suddenly occurred to him. Usually the yelling would have stopped by now due to…

“Wait, where’s Hakyeon?”

Jaehwan ceased his screeching and Sanghyuk’s laughing faded at Hongbin’s question. There was a brief silence as the members contemplated. 

“He probably just stayed behind for a little while to finish up filming,” Sanghyuk offered, shrugging. “‘Hyung, you didn’t get my good side!’” Sanghyuk continued, mimicking a higher, whiny tone of voice as he pretended to be Hakyeon. “‘We have to film my parts again!’” Laughter filled the car at the accurate impression. All worry left Hongbin’s brain, and he picked the empty water bottle back up, preparing to launch it at Sanghyuk. 

***

“Spare!”

Jaehwan narrowed his eyes at Sanghyuk. It must have been luck, that’s all. Or cheating. You can’t just get four spares in a row without some sort of outside force. 

Sanghyuk must have noticed his glare, for he shrugged, saying, “Don’t be jealous, hyung! Maybe one day you’ll be as good as me!” Jaehwan swung a fist at the kid. He missed Sanghyuk by about a foot, but he was able to get at least a little frustration out with the swing. 

Taekwoon made his way up to the lane, gripping a bowling ball with a deadly serious expression on his face. Jaehwan almost laughed, but he held back, allowing Taekwoon to keep his concentration. Taekwoon pulled the ball back, preparing to roll it. Just as he was moving forward to let go, Hongbin let out a loud yell. Taekwoon jumped, the ball careening to the side and rolling promptly in the gutter. Taekwoon turned slowly and Hongbin slapped his hands over his mouth. Jaehwan noted Sanghyuk trying desperately to hide his giggles, and Jaehwan knew he must have startled Hongbin somehow. Now poor Hongbin would be the one to receive the wrath…

True to form, Taekwoon sped toward innocent Hongbin, raising a fist that Jaehwan knew he wouldn’t use. Wonshik still held Taekwoon’s arms back anyway, letting him keep up the illusion. Jaehwan laughed, but something was still missing. 

“Hakyeon hyung still isn’t here,” he pointed out, interrupting the scuffle. 

“Hakyeon hyung is no fun!” Sanghyuk announced and Wonshik nodded in agreement, letting Taekwoon sulk back to his seat. 

“Right,” Wonshik agreed. “We told him we were coming, it’s not our fault he didn’t want to show up!” 

“Come on, Jaehwan hyung, it’s your turn!” Hongbin interjected, handing Jaehwan a bowling ball. Jaehwan took it with a smile, but something still didn’t feel right. Hakyeon was often late to things because he was so busy, but he never completely blew them off. 

With a sigh, he got ready for his turn.

***

Wonshik yawned into his Special K. The rest of the members- minus Hakyeon- were spread around the kitchen eating cereal: Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, and Hongbin were at the kitchen table with him while Taekwoon stood leaning against the counter while sipping his coffee. Jaehwan was recalling some extravagant story to Hongbin and Sanghyuk when Hakyeon suddenly entered. The room fell silent.

“Hyung…” Wonshik began quietly. “Are you okay?” 

Hakyeon was a picture of exhaustion standing there in front of them, hair messy and sticking to his forehead and bags under his eyes clearly visible. He looked sick, but he showed no signs of sniffing or coughing. Hakyeon let out a loud yawn and rubbed one eye before shaking his head.

“I’m fine, Shikkie!” Hakyeon flashed a smile as bright as he could manage in his current state. He entered the kitchen and reached for the cereal and a bowl. “What were you guys up to last night?”

“We told you we were all going bowling,” Jaehwan piped up. “Why didn’t you come?”

Wonshik noticed Hongbin quietly slip out of his chair and join Taekwoon at the counter so Hakyeon would have a place to sit. Hakyeon shrugged at Jaehwan’s question, absentmindedly taking Hongbin’s seat. 

“I had an interview last night,” he explained. “Plus, there was a lot I had to discuss with the staff. We have to make sure this is our best comeback yet! You guys deserve it.” 

Something tugged at Wonshik’s heart hearing Hakyeon explain the extra responsibilities he had been taking on. He considered reaching out a hand to place on Hakyeon’s shoulder, but instead, he just murmured, “You don’t have to do all that. We can help you-“

“Don’t worry about it, Shikkie!” Hakyeon interrupted, putting his hand on Wonshik’s arm, grinning at him. “If we work really hard, we might actually be able to get a win with this one!” 

Wonshik decided not to argue any further, but something was off about Hakyeon’s smile. He didn’t know quite what it was or how to phrase it into a question, but it worried him. 

***

“Okay, something is definitely wrong.” Sanghyuk looked around at the other members after he finally spoke up. The faces around him were understanding, as he knew they were all worried about the same thing.

“I don’t understand,” he continued. “It’s not like this comeback is that different from any other. Why do we hardly see him anymore?” He’d never say it to Hakyeon’s face, but he was starting to become seriously worried. It had never really occurred to him how much more Hakyeon had to endure than the rest of them. Sanghyuk moved his spoon absentmindedly around in his soup, feeling a bit sick to his stomach. 

“Sanghyuk’s right,” Hongbin sighed. “All these late nights and extra responsibilities he keeps taking on…it’s clearly taking its toll on him.” 

“I don’t know why he feels like he has to do so much extra!” Wonshik exclaimed, almost sounding angry. Sanghyuk knew the anger was only coming from worry. 

“Leader responsibility,” Jaehwan responded wisely and four heads turned to look at him. “What? I’m sure he feels like he can’t fail us no matter what. He’d even go to extreme lengths just to prove himself, but he doesn’t have to.” 

Hongbin groaned, running a hand through his hair. “God, I never thought about that. He can’t afford to let his guard down. What have we…"

Taekwoon suddenly stood and Hongbin trailed off. Sanghyuk looked up at him with curiosity. When Taekwoon finally spoke, it was soft but with a quiet seriousness. 

"I'm going to go back and talk to him."

***

Hakyeon was still where they'd all left him when Taekwoon arrived back at the practice room. He peeked in, watching Hakyeon repeat one move over and over again, sighing in frustration before moving to turn on the music again. Taekwoon chose that moment to make himself known. Hakyeon looked up at him briefly before looking back at his reflection in the mirror to dance along with the music. 

"What are you doing?" Taekwoon asked quietly, hoping he was loud enough to be heard over the music. It wasn't as if Hakyeon could possibly have been worried about not being able to get the moves down. There was no way he was having trouble picking it up. 

Hakyeon paused the music again before launching into another part of the dance as he replied, "I have to practice everyone's part just in case someone needs help. I need to be able to remember them all." 

Taekwoon was stunned into silence for a moment. Without another thought, he reached for Hakyeon’s arm, but Hakyeon pulled away, continuing to dance. 

“Hakyeon-“

“Stop, I have to practice.” Hakyeon’s voice was strangely thick and Taekwoon reached out again, this time grabbing his arm. Hakyeon tried to pull away, but Taekwoon’s grip was too strong. 

“Let me go…” Taekwoon’s felt a sharp pain in his chest at the way Hakyeon struggled against his grip, but he held fast. 

“Hakyeon, stop,” Taekwoon said firmly. Hakyeon’s struggling grew more feeble. His voice broke as he looked up at Taekwoon with pain-filled eyes and breathed, “Please.” Taekwoon stared into Hakyeon’s eyes- incredibly strong Hakyeon, but also incredibly fragile Hakyeon- and knew his friend was about to break. It hurt Taekwoon more than he could possibly say, but all he could manage to do was continue to stare. Tears began to well up in Hakyeon’s eyes. Taekwoon felt a lump forming in his throat as the first tear spilled out. Hakyeon let out a choked sound before falling forward and burying his face into Taekwoon’s shoulder, hands gripping Taekwoon’s sleeves. Hakyeon’s body shook with sobs and Taekwoon swallowed thickly. Hakyeon was known for showing his emotions and crying in front of fans, but those tears were always happy tears or tears of relief. This was different. These were tears of pain. 

Taekwoon released his grip on Hakyeon’s arm, pulling Hakyeon closer. Hakyeon’s hands slid around Taekwoon’s body and gripped the back of his sweater as he continued to shake. A bit unsure, Taekwoon slowly rubbed his hands up and down Hakyeon’s back. Hakyeon gripped more tightly at the contact and Taekwoon choked back the sudden emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. He had decided to be strong for Hakyeon. He deserved it. 

***

Hakyeon rubbed his eyes. Maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to another solo interview, but it was better for him to be the only one out late at night. The other kids needed rest. Hakyeon could handle it. 

He felt a bit guilty for breaking down in front of Taekwoon the previous night, but Taekwoon hadn’t mentioned it, so everything was back to normal. 

It was nearly midnight, and unless the members had gotten into an intense game of Monopoly or something, they’d probably all be asleep. As he approached the door, all he heard was silence, so he guessed the latter. 

Opening the door, he was met with a very different scene from what he’d expected. 

In the middle of the living room, the other five members were sitting in a half circle on a red picnic blanket, surrounding a large picnic basket. As soon as Hakyeon stepped inside and shut the door, Jaehwan leapt up, grabbing Hakyeon by the arm and pulling him over, yelling, “Welcome home, hyung!” Hakyeon stumbled over the blanket, brain feeling a bit fuzzy. As Jaehwan pulled him down to sit, Hongbin was opening the picnic basket. 

“What…is this?” Hakyeon managed to sputter out. Jaehwan flung his arms around Hakyeon in a tight embrace, exclaiming, “A picnic! For you!” Hakyeon hesitated before lightly patting Jaehwan’s back. After a moment, Hakyeon pulled away, looking around at smiling faces with puzzlement. 

“Why?” he finally inquired. 

“You’ve been overworking yourself so much lately.” Hongbin sounded a bit embarrassed, but he still continued, “We wanted to do something special for you because we care about you, hyung.” Hongbin looked down at his hands, but Hakyeon knew his words were genuine. Hakyeon glanced around the circle again. Everyone was nodding and staring at him so intently. It was all too much. Without warning, Hakyeon burst into tears. 

A chorus of concerned voices rose up as the members crawled forward and engulfed him in the biggest group hug. Without being able to distinguish voices, Hakyeon heard, “No, hyung, don’t cry!”, “It’s okay!”, “Please don’t cry!”, and finally, Jaehwan murmuring close to his ear, “We love you, please don’t overwork yourself anymore.” Hakyeon lifted the hand that wasn’t trapped and held it over his eyes as he sobbed. The members cooed at him and held him tighter. 

Something inside Hakyeon was melting away at the members’ embrace. He knew there were still things that they’d never understand and leader responsibilities were something he always had to deal with…but the fact that they all cared took away some of that responsibility, even if only a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these prompts were very similar, I decided to combine them to make one story, so I hope you all like it :’)


	35. Unbearable (Nbin) PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hello, can you write a chabin fic plz? Hakyeon is a bad boy and Hongbin is a good monitor. they are in the same class. Hakyeon likes teasing Hongbin. [the rest of the prompt has been omitted due to spoilers]" 
> 
> RATED: PG-13

Hongbin squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to turn around. It wasn't like this was anything new, it was the same shit he had to deal with every single day...and yet as soon as the unmistakable laugh left Cha Hakyeon's mouth, Hongbin felt his insides begin to burn. Honestly, if Hongbin could just go one day without Hakyeon's snide comments or stupid laugh, it would be a miracle. He didn't even have to turn around to picture Hakyeon perfectly in his mind: sitting in the back of the classroom, feet up on his desk, black leather jacket slung over one shoulder. 

Hongbin forced himself to finish the math problem and turn around, taking a deep breath. Beside him, the teacher calmly ordered, "Mr. Cha. Feet off the desk, please." 

Hakyeon's eyes widened in mock concern, making a big show of taking his feet down. 

"I am so sorry!" he said loudly with a strong insincerity. "I did not mean to interrupt our dear Lee's math lesson! Please, Lee, do continue!" 

Hongbin took another deep breath before launching into his math explanation, stopping the retort that threatened to escape through his lips. He had a reputation to uphold. His eyes flickered briefly to Hakyeon's face, catching a glimpse of his faux concern, before moving his line of vision to the other side of the classroom. The best thing was always to ignore it. 

As soon as Hongbin finished his explanation, Hakyeon mimed a silent applause, pretending to wipe away a tear. Even though only a few students caught the action, Hongbin still felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He took his seat at the front of the classroom, trying desperately not to picture Hakyeon's satisfied smirk.

He couldn't let him win. 

***

"He's literally so unbearable. It's a wonder he hasn't gotten himself kicked out yet." Hongbin allowed a small chuckle at Sanghyuk's rant, refraining from a bigger reaction. The other three at the lunch table nodded solemnly in agreement. 

"His name just gives me shivers," Jaehwan piped up, adjusting his glasses. "Cha Hakyeon." He gave an overdramatic shudder and Taekwoon gave his shoulder a light smack. 

"Plus, he's always picking on poor Hongbin here," Wonshik added, rubbing Hongbin's shoulder. "Just because he's top of our class, doesn't mean it's right for him to be Hakyeon's main target! Why can't he pick on someone else for once?" Hongbin took a sip of juice, deciding not to respond. It was probably for the best that he didn't, because right on cue, Cha Hakyeon chose that moment to walk by their table with his lunch tray. Spotting them, he paused, a smirk already appearing on his smug face. 

"Well, if it isn't the nerd squad!" Hakyeon exclaimed. "Haven't seen you guys all together since before Jaehwan's pink eye!" From the corner of his vision, Hongbin could see Taekwoon grab Jaehwan's arm to stop him from doing anything stupid. As ridiculous an insult as "nerd squad" was, Hongbin couldn't help himself from firing back, "Too bad all your friends got kicked out of math, so there's no one to laugh at your dumb jokes anymore." Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm sorry, are you actually talking back to me?" Hakyeon exclaimed in fake shock, one hand on his chest. "Number one spot Lee? I never thought this day would come! How long did it take you to come up with that comeback, huh?" 

"Almost as short as the time it's gonna take for you to get kicked out too." 

Hongbin almost smiled. He wasn't great at comebacks, but he was pretty proud of this one and it took a lot of effort not to let his face break into a smile. (The effort was especially needed when he heard Sanghyuk's small "Damn.") 

"Not bad." Hakyeon nodded slowly. "Anyway, can't wait to kick all of your asses in dodgeball today." Hakyeon blew a kiss at them before walking away to join whatever doofuses he was hanging out with these days. Hongbin's heart was pounding, partly due to anger and partly to the adrenaline that had rushed in when he'd finally fired back at Hakyeon. Beside him, Sanghyuk was shaking his head. 

"I said it before, I'll say it again," he sighed. "Unbearable." 

*** 

Hakyeon was right. He'd kicked all of their asses in dodgeball. 

Hakyeon wasn't particularly good at sports, but his team always played dirty. He was always team captain, and he knew exactly which minions to pick to do his bidding and make up for how much his aim sucked. 

Hongbin so badly wanted to point that out as Hakyeon taunted them in the locker room, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. Taking his time to change, he kept his reactions to himself. 

Hongbin waved Sanghyuk and Wonshik away when they had finished changing, making up an excuse about having to change his shoelaces. His friends were a bit confused, but they promised they'd catch up with him later. Slowly but surely, everyone else had filed out of the locker room, leaving Hongbin alone with one other person. 

"Not bad today," came Hakyeon's voice from the other side of the locker room, "But still not good enough to beat our team." Hongbin looked up to find Hakyeon leaning against the lockers. He hadn't even changed out of his tank top and sweatpants, which made Hongbin roll his eyes. 

"Are you not gonna change?" Hongbin scoffed, pulling at his shoelaces. "We have class in fifteen minutes." He reached down and grabbed his gym bag, moving toward the lockers. 

"Move," Hongbin ordered as forcefully as he could. The smirk didn't leave Hakyeon's face. "Move!" he repeated. 

Without a word, Hakyeon shoved Hongbin's shoulder back, pushing him into the lockers. He pressed his lips to Hongbin's hungrily, grasping at Hongbin's shirt. The gym bag dropped from Hongbin's grip as assertive but soft lips disarmed him. Once the initial daze wore off, Hongbin pulled away quickly. 

Hongbin sputtered momentarily before whispering urgently, "What if someone walks in?" His heart was pounding in his ears. 

Hakyeon shrugged, unbothered. "Let them see," he murmured before capturing Hongbin's lips again. Desire suddenly drowned out his fear and he grasped at Hakyeon's hair roughly as he kissed him back. Hakyeon let out a small moan against Hongbin's lips at the sudden grab and it took all of Hongbin's self control not to smirk and ruin the kiss. He did, however, ruin the kiss when the fear suddenly came rushing back. 

"We have class soon!" Hongbin exclaimed. Hakyeon stared at him, one eyebrow raised. There was a brief moment of silence before Hakyeon finally sighed, "Are you always this fucking annoying?" 

Hongbin couldn't think of anything else to say other than: "You know I am." 

A smile returned to Hakyeon's face, but this time it was more sincere, and it made Hongbin's heart jump. 

"We have fifteen minutes." Hakyeon went for Hongbin's lips again after he spoke. Hongbin managed to get out a "Ten!" before he was entangled with Hakyeon once more. He couldn't say he was complaining- it was torture keeping their relationship a secret and being unable to kiss those lips until the very few moments where they were alone- but he knew that Hakyeon understood how skittish he was. If anyone found out about them, it wouldn't affect Hakyeon much. It was Hongbin that had to keep up his image. Hakyeon knew this. Hakyeon respected this. Hakyeon was still unbearable. 

Ten minutes wasn't quite enough, but it would have to do for now.


	36. One of These Nights (Neo) PG-13/R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "after listening to one of these nights and getting those "stay for a minute" feels i am dying for a fic where there's miscommunication between hakyeon and taekwoon where hakyeon wants a relationship but taekwoon treats him like a one night stand and hakyeon can't stand it. [the rest of this prompt has been omitted due to spoilers]" 
> 
> RATED: PG-13/R

[In your eyes, just for a minute  
In your passing touch, stay for a minute  
In that short moment,  
everything stopped for you and me]

They'd been doing this dance for months now. 

There was always something there between them, Hakyeon could tell, something a bit more than friendship. It had always remained unspoken because while Hakyeon was known to wear his heart on his sleeve, Taekwoon was the exact opposite. The last thing Hakyeon wanted to do was to rush things or make Taekwoon uncomfortable, but he was beginning to feel restless. Every moment that went by where feelings went unspoken was torturous. 

It wasn't as if they weren't close. They were the closest of friends, to the point where the people around them would often ask where the other was if one happened to be alone. It was comfortable to have someone like that by Hakyeon's side, someone he could share his secrets with and in turn, let Taekwoon open up to him. It was almost enough. But Hakyeon wanted more- needed more. He wanted Taekwoon in ways he'd never speak aloud. The attraction drove him crazy, but while he was almost positive Taekwoon was interested in him as well, he was never quite sure how much. 

"My roommate won't be home tonight." Hakyeon tried to put as much meaning as possible into that one sentence, and however Taekwoon interpreted it, Hakyeon would take it. By the small jolt of Taekwoon's body and slight widening of his eyes, Hakyeon knew he'd gotten his point across. Taekwoon only nodded once, giving a small wave that Hakyeon knew meant "I'll see you after class" before disappearing into the classroom building. Hakyeon let out a huff of breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. Hakyeon was used to Taekwoon's lack of answering, but even after two long years of knowing him, the absence of reply still managed to make Hakyeon's heart pound anxiously. 

Class. He was late for class. To hell with it, Hakyeon's focus was all over the place, he could miss one class. 

*** 

Night came simultaneously not soon enough and too soon. Hakyeon's heart threatened to leap out of his throat as he waited outside his dorm for Taekwoon. He squinted his eyes, spotting his friend's tall figure walking toward him on the path to the dorm. Hakyeon stood, wiping his sweaty palms on his black dance pants. 

"Hey," Hakyeon greeted as soon as Taekwoon was close enough, his voice a bit too high and strained to be natural. He cleared his throat, giving a "Let's go," as he shakily held his key card to the door. Taekwoon was silent as he followed Hakyeon inside and Hakyeon swallowed hard as they turned the corner to the long hallway of rooms. Dear god, why did his room have to be all the way at the end of the hallway? The silence as they walked made Hakyeon's skin crawl, but he forced himself to remain calm and keep breathing. He knew tonight would be a turning point, no matter what happened, which is what made it so important. For just a moment, he wished Taekwoon were as talkative as he, just so Hakyeon could know if he was just as anxious. Being left in the dark was nearly unbearable. 

Hakyeon unlocked his room, letting Taekwoon in as he cleared his throat again. As Taekwoon dropped his bags in the small living room area, Hakyeon gave the place a quick sweep to make sure no one was home. Sure enough, his roommate was absent as promised, and the fact did nothing but restart the shaking in Hakyeon's hands. 

With a deep breath, Hakyeon stepped back into the living room where Taekwoon was waiting for him on the couch. Hakyeon knew he had to be the one to initiate...whatever this was. He had been the one to invite Taekwoon over. It was he that needed to make the first move; though what first move that was, Hakyeon didn't know. Taekwoon had agreed to come, but Hakyeon couldn't possibly gauge how far either of them were ready to go. It had all been a very bad idea, and that was all Hakyeon could think as he stood there, frozen, in front of Taekwoon in his own dorm room. 

Hakyeon cleared his throat again, trying to fill the heavy silence. Taekwoon watched him carefully, and Hakyeon would have thought Taekwoon was just humoring him if it wasn't for his fingers pulling anxiously at a thread on his sleeve. He was just as nervous as Hakyeon was, and that gave Hakyeon just enough confidence to move forward. He carefully kneeled on the couch next to Taekwoon, resting a cautious hand on Taekwoon's shoulder. With the other hand, Hakyeon rested two fingers gently under Taekwoon's chin, as if to ask for permission. Taekwoon blinked, giving the smallest of nods. Hakyeon guided Taekwoon's face to his own, pressing their lips together in the softest of kisses. Taekwoon breathed in a quiet gasp as they made contact before kissing him back. 

It wasn't the first time they'd ever kissed. The first time hadn't really counted, Hakyeon told himself. They'd been drunk at a stupid party and Sanghyuk had thought it would be so funny to dare Hakyeon to kiss Taekwoon because "Hakyeon will do anything. Right, Hakyeon?" Hakyeon never had a very high alcohol tolerance, and so, tipsy and giggling, he'd pulled Taekwoon into a very sloppy kiss without thinking twice. It wasn't until later that night, in a drunken fog, that he had hyperventilated and freaked out in his own car. The images were blurry, but he knew what he'd done. Hakyeon always wanted things to be special, and for his first time kissing Taekwoon to have been during a drunken stupor, it killed Hakyeon. He was grateful that no one had found him, drunk and sobbing in his car that night, but he had never felt more alone than in that moment of confusion and uncertainty. 

This moment was certain, though. The feeling of Taekwoon's eager lips against his own were certain. Taekwoon's hands gripping his waist were certain. Taekwoon lifting Hakyeon up with his legs wrapped around Taekwoon's waist and carrying him to Hakyeon's bedroom was more than certain. 

Taekwoon laid Hakyeon gently down on his own bed. Taekwoon was gentle but passionate with Hakyeon, and as Hakyeon watched Taekwoon through blurry eyes as Taekwoon thrust inside of him, he thought he might just be in love. 

*** 

Quiet snores. Breakfast. Morning cuddles. These were just a few of the things that Hakyeon's over-romantic mind had been looking forward to the morning after. 

Taekwoon was gone. 

It had taken Hakyeon a moment to register that he was alone. He was still naked, and the morning chill was especially evident without another body laying next to him. Hakyeon sat up, clutching the sheet to his chest, listening almost desperately for the sound of Taekwoon moving around somewhere in the dorm. Nothing but silence met Hakyeon's ears. 

Hakyeon tried hard not to be disappointed. They hadn't talked about what they were; in fact, they hadn't talked at all. It wasn't easy to talk to Taekwoon, but Hakyeon had been hoping that actions might speak louder than words. It didn't matter. He'd find Taekwoon and they'd talk it out and everything would be fine. He was sure Taekwoon was just as desperate to talk about it as he was, so he figured it would be easy this time. 

He couldn't have been more wrong. 

As Hakyeon took his seat next to Taekwoon in their first class, the first words that came out Taekwoon's mouth were: "Do you have a pencil?" Those five words stung Hakyeon more than he'd like to admit, but he passed over a pencil wordlessly. Watching Taekwoon turn back to the front, Hakyeon swallowed the lump forming in his throat. The professor had begun to speak, but Hakyeon and Taekwoon might as well have been the only two in the classroom for all that Hakyeon cared. His ears were buzzing and his mind spun with questions and confusion. Why was Taekwoon acting as if nothing new had happened between them? Why was Taekwoon so nonchalant? And dear god, why had he left Hakyeon alone? 

Normally, Hakyeon would avoid making Taekwoon unnecessarily uncomfortable, but as soon as class let out, Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon by the wrist and dragged him around the corner. Taekwoon's eyes were wide as Hakyeon faced him in the empty hall. 

"What is wrong with you?" was all Hakyeon could manage to spit out. He supposed he should have started gentler and more open-minded, but he was hurting way too much to think clearly. Taekwoon didn't respond, only staring back at Hakyeon with wide eyes. Hakyeon took a shaky breath and tried again. 

"What?" Hakyeon's voice began to rise. "What's your problem? Answer me. Jesus Christ, for once, just answer me!" 

"Hakyeon, not in public," Taekwoon finally murmured. He reached forward to grab Hakyeon's wrist, but Hakyeon wrenched it out of his grasp. 

"Then where?" Hakyeon knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing, "There's nowhere private here. Nowhere we can get a god damn minute to ourselves so tell me, Taekwoon, did last night mean nothing to you?" 

A heavy silence followed Hakyeon's words. Hakyeon could barely breathe. He knew he was being completely unfair to Taekwoon, but he couldn't stop himself. 

"Hakyeon..." Taekwoon's voice was quiet, even quieter than usual when he finally replied. "I don't understand why you're so upset..." 

That put Hakyeon over the edge. 

Tears were spilling down Hakyeon's face before he could stop them. A choked sob escaped his throat. He covered his face with his hands, standing helplessly in the middle of the empty hallway. He couldn't even find it within himself to be embarrassed as he let out the emotions he'd tried so desperately to keep inside. 

After a moment, Hakyeon felt unsure but strong hands grip his arms. 

"Hakyeon." 

If Hakyeon hadn't been hyper-aware of Taekwoon, he would have missed the other man's quiet word. Hakyeon wanted to respond, wanted to look up, but it was all too much. 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon said again, this time adding, "Look at me." Hakyeon fought to swallow down his tears, slowly moving his hands away from his face as Taekwoon held him steady. Taekwoon was chewing on his bottom lip, clearly struggling, so Hakyeon took a deep breath, ready to let Taekwoon find the right words. 

"I don't...know why you're upset," Taekwoon began slowly, each word an effort, "But I want you to tell me because...I don't like seeing you like...this." Hakyeon swallowed hard, praying his emotions would stay down long enough for him to answer. 

"I was hurt when you left me last night." The words began to tumble out of Hakyeon's mouth. "I mean, we've been close for a long time and I finally made what I thought was the next step and I thought you felt the same way as I did but I was wrong and it hurts because I lo...I don't know." Hakyeon coughed lightly, willing the emotions back down before they could crawl their way back up his throat. He cleared his throat, annoyed at the way his voice broke slightly at the sound. Taekwoon was still holding his arms and staring at him, but his expression had turned strange. His eyes were wider and his mouth twitched slightly as if fighting to find the right words. 

"I..." Taekwoon murmured, words even slower than before. "I...didn't...know...I...fuck...Hakyeon, I'm sorry, I, fuck, I didn't know you wanted more like...I...do." 

Taekwoon's flustered voice took Hakyeon aback almost more than the sudden confession. He allowed the words to settle in his brain, trying to make sense of them. Taekwoon didn't mean to leave him. Taekwoon had been just as confused as he was. Taekwoon...maybe...loved...him...too? 

Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Taekwoon's neck and pulled him into a breathless kiss. Taekwoon kissed him back with all the passion and fervor that Hakyeon had been craving. 

[Let’s meet again  
One Of These Nights  
Let’s meet again  
One Of These Nights]


	37. Affection (Rabin) G/PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want to see a fic where hongbin is being affectionate and showing his fondness towards his signifigant other!! Bc despite him being cringy and hating cheesy stuff i can actually see him being all XD♡ when dating? Perhaps not in a cheesy, over the top romantic way bc this is still hongbin we are talking about but like. Laughing and smiling a lot at them, hugging and kissing them a lot, being attentive and caring... With wonshik maybe. Or anyone. Idk i just want to see hongbin deeply in love and being open about it hehe."
> 
> RATED: G/PG

"I just wanted to say, I, uh...ah." 

Hongbin laughed nervously to dispel the sudden awkwardness. He'd tried to blurt out the words before he could change his mind, but apparently his tongue had had other ideas. He didn't even have to look up to know that Wonshik was smirking at him. Deciding against words for the moment, Hongbin instead snaked an arm around his boyfriend's waist, leaning back on the bench. 

The park was fairly crowded, people milling about on a lazy summer day. The breeze was just enough to make the air temperature comfortable without being too chilly. It was one of those perfect days where the sky was dotted with the softest puffy clouds, and the sun shone just enough to be pleasant without being sticky. Out of the corner of his eye, Hongbin could see a few kids playing frisbee in the lush grass while another couple was sharing a picnic. One small kid was stretched out next to a fountain, coloring eagerly at a blob he'd drawn. Hongbin sighed contentedly, considering whether or not to lean his head on Wonshik's shoulder. He decided against it, instead just pulling Wonshik a bit closer to him. 

"It's literally the perfect day," Wonshik mused as if he'd been reading Hongbin's mind. Hongbin turned his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Wonshik's face. Wonshik was gazing up at the sky through his sunglasses, mouth slightly open. His cap was tilted backwards precariously as if it could fall off at any second. It was all so Wonshik. A grin spread across Hongbin's face as he watched Wonshik scan the park with his eyes. It took a moment for Wonshik to notice he was being watched, but when he did, he leaned back slightly in surprise. 

"What?" Wonshik asked in a tone so innocent, Hongbin could have laughed. Hongbin didn't budge, didn't break eye contact, responding simply, "You." Wonshik furrowed his brow in confusion at the cryptic response. Embarrassment began to burn at Hongbin's cheeks at the sudden wave of affection that had taken over him. He let out a small yell at the awkwardness of it all and turned back to face forward, hoping Wonshik wouldn't notice his sudden blush. They'd been together long enough that he was sure Wonshik was used to his frequent blushing by now, but Hongbin was still just as ridiculously self-conscious about it as he'd been when they'd just begun to flirt. 

Unable to take it anymore, Hongbin suddenly rose. Wonshik looked up at him in wonder as he announced, "We're getting ice cream." The smile that spread across Wonshik's face at those words was enough to send another wave of affection through Hongbin. He shook his head slightly as if to try and clear it... to no avail as Wonshik stood and grasped his hand. For a brief moment, Hongbin considered pulling his hand away- he still wasn't great at the whole public affection thing- but Wonshik's hand honestly felt so nice pressed against his own hand. 

"If the server tries to flirt with you, I pay, and if they don't, you pay, deal?" Wonshik placed a sudden bet as they walked hand and hand out of the park and onto Main Street. Hongbin let out a sharp laugh, but nodded, taking the challenge. His eyes slid past each quaint little store on the street, searching for their favorite ice cream shop. 

The neon sign was the first thing to catch Hongbin's eye. The sign was new. He pointed to it, and Wonshik gave an acknowledging nod. A familiar jangly bell rung as they opened the door and the recognizable sweet scent hit their noses immediately. Hongbin shut his eyes for a moment to breath the sugary aroma in deeply. He opened them again as he felt Wonshik's hand suddenly slip out of his grasp. Confusion hit him briefly before he remembered their bet. 

The man at the counter looked to be about their age, which was helpful, but this was either going to be a hit or miss. With a glance at Wonshik, Hongbin sidled up to the counter, leaning on it in a way that made his arm muscles more visible through his t-shirt. Wonshik hung slightly back, close enough to be part of the conversation, but far enough to not distract. 

"What can I get for you?" the man asked, his nonchalant tone a bit disappointing. Hongbin hadn't been expecting much, anyway. He decided to keep up his act just for the fun of it. 

"One large root beer float, please," Hongbin replied as charmingly as he could possibly muster. 

"To share?" 

The man was completely unfazed by Hongbin, which only hurt his ego a tiny bit. He nodded in response, knowing he'd lost. As the man held up two plastic spoons, Wonshik moved forward to take one. The man's stoic expression changed so suddenly, Hongbin thought he was seeing things. He flashed a shy smile at Wonshik as he passed both spoons to him and Hongbin had to physically stop his jaw from dropping at the sight. Hongbin knew Wonshik was trying hard not to laugh out loud. With a deep sigh, Hongbin reached for his wallet. 

"Don't be so pouty about it," Wonshik snickered when they were out of earshot from the man, root beer float in Hongbin's hand. "How was I to know he'd be interested in me?" Hongbin let his lip jut out in a pout, just exaggerated enough to show Wonshik that he wasn't truly annoyed. Wonshik still let out a whiny "Hongbin-ah..." as they took a seat in a booth. The seat squeaked as they sat and Hongbin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the sound. Wonshik rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. 

Hongbin lifted a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth, eyes not leaving Wonshik's face as he did the same. He nearly choked as a bit of root beer dribbled down Wonshik's chin. Holding out a napkin, he laughed, "You're gonna need to start wearing a bib, Shikkie." Wonshik shot him a glare, which only succeeded in making Hongbin laugh harder. He reached forward and wiped Wonshik's chin himself without a second thought. A small bubble of embarrassment rose up at the action, but he willed it back down. One glance at Wonshik's sudden shy smile was enough to expel the bubble completely. Hongbin leaned his chin on his hand as he brought another spoonful to his mouth. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he watched Wonshik across from him. Thankfully, Wonshik didn't point it out. Hongbin almost expected him to do so, as he normally would, but it didn't stop him from staring. 

***

Hongbin leaned into Wonshik, yawning loudly. He wasn't paying much attention to the Disney movie playing on their apartment TV, more aware of Wonshik's arm slung around his shoulder and Wonshik's warm body pressed against his side. 

"Quiet!" Wonshik responded to his yawn in fake annoyance. "They're about to sing." Hongbin slapped at Wonshik's thigh lightly. 

"If you sing along, I'm leaving and going straight to bed," Hongbin threatened. 

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." 

A deep whine met Hongbin's words, and Hongbin couldn't help but chuckle. He knew he couldn't stop Wonshik from singing along and he also knew that there was nothing that could make him leave the spot he was in right at that moment. Warmth and comfort radiated from that spot, and Hongbin could have laid there forever, peacefully. 

When Wonshik opened his mouth, it surprisingly wasn't to sing along with the movie. Instead, he suddenly asked, "What was it that you wanted to say earlier?" It took Hongbin a moment to register what Wonshik could possibly have been talking about. He then remembered when he'd tried to speak up in the park but his words hadn't quite come out. 

"I can't believe you still remember that," was all Hongbin responded. 

"Well, what was it?" Wonshik was persistent, Hongbin would give him that. A furious blush rose in his cheeks as he mumbled, "Shut up." 

"That wasn't it." 

"Shut up!" Giving in, Hongbin leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Wonshik's lips. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Hongbin didn't even have a chance to be embarrassed.


	38. I'm Sorry (Navi) PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a hurt/comfort Navi? seeing all the fancam/clips of Ravi rebuffing N is giving me major feels." 
> 
> RATED: PG

“Again.”

The word had left Wonshik’s lips so many times in the past hour, Hakyeon should have been immune to it. Wonshik’s tone was dull with monotony, but the word hit Hakyeon just as hard as every other time he had said it. He was exhausted; exhausted of singing the same line over and over, exhausted of being in the studio, exhausted of Wonshik using that tone with him. It was harsh, uncharacteristically harsh, and Hakyeon didn’t know if he wanted to cry or scream at him or simply run out of the studio. He wanted to tell Wonshik that he can’t talk to him like that, he’s still his leader, and even though Wonshik was in charge of the song, it didn’t give him the excuse to treat Hakyeon so cruelly. Leader thing aside, they were friends, and work had definitely been putting a strain on their relationship as of late. 

Wonshik restarted the music from the same part once again without waiting for Hakyeon to respond. As Hakyeon’s part came up, he let the music play without singing along. He knew it was petty of him, but he was sick of singing the same part, and he didn’t feel that there was anything glaringly wrong with the way he’d been singing it. Regret filled his chest immediately as Wonshik shut the music off wordlessly. A heavy silence filled the studio, the air thick with unease and Wonshik’s rage that Hakyeon knew he was just barely holding back. Hakyeon felt his heart racing at the uncertainty of what Wonshik would do. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Wonshik rose, saying curtly, “That’s enough for today. We’ll try again tomorrow.” Hakyeon felt his heartbeat in his throat at the dangerous calmness of Wonshik’s voice. Wonshik didn't even make eye contact with Hakyeon as he grabbed his bag and left the studio. The swift slam of the door made Hakyeon jump nearly out of his skin. He shouldn't have provoked Wonshik, but it just didn't make any sense. 

Hakyeon took a few shallow breaths as he stood frozen in the recording booth, willing himself not to cry. He gripped at the headphones he was wearing, pulling them off his head shakily and setting them down carefully on the music stand. Closing his eyes, he took a long, deep breath. He dreaded the thought of coming back to the studio for what he knew would be a session no different from the one they'd just had, but tomorrow was a new day. 

*** 

Wonshik had to fight the urge to hurl his bag at the wall as soon as he'd left the studio. He hadn't been able to stop himself from slamming the door behind him, but he could have done much worse. 

He felt awful, absolutely awful, about the way he'd been treating Hakyeon lately but all his anger towards himself had unfortunately been finding its way out to Hakyeon instead. Wonshik didn't mean to take all his anger out on Hakyeon, but it was getting harder and harder to avoid it. He couldn't stop it, just like he couldn't stop his feelings for Hakyeon. 

The last thing in the world he'd ever expected was to develop feelings for a member of his own group. They'd sprung on him without warning, his heart suddenly racing during one fanmeet when Hakyeon had left his hand resting on Wonshik's a little too long. Shocked and flustered, Wonshik hadn't talked to anyone for the rest of that day, locking himself in his studio and trying desperately to come up with an excuse or better explanation for why he'd felt that way. His brain had only been able to picture Hakyeon's genuine smile and the way Hakyeon's body flowed so gracefully with every move he danced. Wonshik was completely infatuated with Hakyeon and the realization had come crashing down on him so suddenly. The only thing that had come along with the realization was an anger so intense, it scared him. He resented his feelings, resented how they complicated things. 

It wasn’t fair to Hakyeon for Wonshik to be taking out his anger on him, but every lingering touch was suddenly too intimate in ways Wonshik knew it couldn’t be. He couldn’t allow his mind to wander too far into dangerous territory; at least, that’s what he told himself every time he’d snap at Hakyeon or pull away from his touch. The expression of pain that would flash across Hakyeon’s face at every rejection hurt Wonshik more than he could possibly explain, but it was the only way to keep himself from falling too deeply.

Wonshik worried he’d gone too far just then in the studio. He didn’t quite know why he’d asked Hakyeon to redo his part over and over again. Something about Hakyeon’s potential and not quite giving Wonshik the sound he wanted…it was no excuse, but Wonshik didn’t quite know how to stop the spiral he was heading down. He couldn’t stop himself from speaking harshly to Hakyeon. The guilt ate away at him, but he didn’t know how to stop. 

When he knew he was far enough away from the studio, Wonshik collapsed against the wall, sliding down all the way to the floor. Shaking, he buried his head in his hands, sliding his feet in and resting his elbows on his knees. 

***

Hakyeon flopped down on his bed, breath leaving his lungs shakily. He swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat and forced himself to turn his head to look at the digital clock across from his bed. 1:15am. 

The recording session had been rough, to say the least. Wonshik had been especially harsh with him lately, and Hakyeon knew that saving him for last during the session would only end in a fight with no one to mediate. Hakyeon despised harshness from anyone- it made him feel small and helpless in ways that made his stomach churn with guilt. He was supposed to be VIXX's leader, someone who the others looked up to. Harsh words always stung. 

They stung the worst from Wonshik. 

Hakyeon could never tell Wonshik about his feelings for him. He thought he did a pretty decent job of hiding his feelings, so he focused on their friendship instead. Knowing how the industry worked, he didn't mind pretending like his feelings didn't exist. After all, it was only a small attraction that he felt towards Wonshik. It was nothing that could get in the way of their daily lives...at least, that's what he tried to convince himself. 

Sitting up in bed, Hakyeon choked down a sob that rose in his throat as he tried desperately to push down the thoughts that crept into his mind. It was a lot more than a small attraction. Wonshik had always been different, right from the start. Hakyeon had always tried to prove to himself that he just felt a special connection to the man purely because they were so similar in nature...but the pool of heat he felt in his stomach while watching Wonshik, sweaty and breathing heavily as he danced, proved otherwise. 

Hakyeon was unable to stop the sob that had finally managed to escape his throat. It came out loud and strangled, and for a moment, Hakyeon was embarrassed, but he had opened the floodgates. Sob after sob racked through his body as Wonshik's words replayed in his head. He could only pray the walls were thick enough to muffle the emotions spilling out into the air. 

***

Wonshik froze dead in his tracks at the choked sound that had come from Hakyeon's bedroom. He had finally decided to come home and get some rest before apologizing to Hakyeon in the morning. The noise set off warning bells in Wonshik's head. He wished feebly for the sound to have just been a cough, but as the sounds continued, he knew what he was hearing. A type of guilt that he had never felt before ripped through him. He was the cause of Hakyeon's tears. He was the reason Hakyeon was upset. He had hurt his friend. Wonshik couldn't take it anymore. 

Without knocking, Wonshik yanked Hakyeon's door open. Hakyeon hiccuped in surprise, but his sobs still continued to shake his body as he buried his face back into his hands. 

Closing the door gently behind him, Wonshik slowly made his way over to Hakyeon's bed. Cautiously, he sat beside Hakyeon, looking at his friend carefully. The guilt was welling in his stomach and clutching at his heart, but he forced himself to take a deep breath and speak. 

"Hakyeon hyung," Wonshik said softly. Hakyeon didn't look up. "Hyung, please talk to me." Wonshik looked away sheepishly at his own words. He should just apologize. Hakyeon had no reason to forgive him and confide in him. 

To Wonshik's surprise, though, Hakyeon looked up. The guilt squeezed at his heart more as he gazed into Hakyeon's blurry, tear-filled eyes. The tears continued to spill down Hakyeon's cheeks as he finally spoke. 

"I just don't understand," Hakyeon blubbered. It would have taken the other members ages to finally talk about what was bothering them, but Hakyeon's words spilled out as if he couldn't hold them back any longer. "I'm trying my best, and yet you speak so...severely to me. We used to be really close friends but I don't know what's happened. I mean, I know we're stressed and all and it takes our toll on us, but it really hurts." Hakyeon was babbling at this point, but he seemed to have no intention of stopping. 

"And I can take criticism, believe me, but it hurts even more when it comes from you, because you're one of my closest friends." Hakyeon's sobs had subsided as he'd confessed, but the guilt that held onto Wonshik did not. He tried not to dwell on the word "friends" as he racked his brain for the best words to put Hakyeon's heart at ease. 

"I'm sorry," was how he began. "I'm so sorry, hyung. I didn't know what else to do. I know I've been harsh, and there's no excuse for it, but I..." Wonshik's mouth went dry. "I wish I could tell you what's wrong with me, but I can't." He faltered at the end, and knew it wasn't enough, but how could he tell Hakyeon the real reason he'd had to avoid him? It would only make everything worse. 

"Was it something I did?" Hakyeon's voice was so small and insecure and Wonshik wanted nothing more than to scoop him up into his arms and hold him there, stroking his hair and assuring him that he'd done nothing wrong. Instead, he quickly sputtered, "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong..." 

"Then why can't you tell me?" Hakyeon was raising his voice almost hysterically. 

"I just can't." 

"Wonshik-ah, it doesn't make any sense." 

"Hyung-"

"Just tell me!" 

"I can't-" 

"Why are you avoiding me?" 

"Because I have to!" 

Hakyeon was silent at that. Wonshik knew he was in too deep at this point. There was nothing he could say to convince Hakyeon that he was devoid of any fault besides the truth. Wonshik squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before deciding to go for it. 

"I have to...because I can't deal with this, because...I have...feelings...for you." 

Wonshik avoided Hakyeon's eye contact, staring down at his hands clasped anxiously in his lap, praying for a reaction that was anything other than disgust. The silence that followed was heavy, and Wonshik considered looking up, but his eyes refused to move. His entire body was rejecting any attempt to look at Hakyeon. It seemed like an eternity before Hakyeon finally spoke, in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"Wonshik-ah, I never knew." 

Wonshik's words tumbled out before he could stop them. 

"I'm sorry, hyung, I can never take back the way I treated you." He was still unable to meet Hakyeon's eyes as his apology spilled out. "I feel so awful, and I don't want to hurt you anymore, I just want-" 

Wonshik's apology was cut off as he felt sudden fingers under his chin. He closed his eyes as he felt soft lips pressing against his own. Confusion was the first sensation. Next, was a moment of bliss. Then, the guilt came rushing back and Wonshik pulled away. He met Hakyeon's eyes for the first time since his confession. 

"I'm truly sorry, hyung." 

Hakyeon leaned forward and their lips met again. Wonshik sighed into his mouth. It was only now that the realization was hitting him. He was kissing Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon. Unsure hands rested on Hakyeon's thighs as he leaned forward into the kiss. Hakyeon pulled back for a moment before leaning forward, his lips brushing against Wonshik's ear. 

"I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN SO ABSENT everything's been so crazy with work and I know I'm literally almost a year behind with prompts (like believe me I literally feel so awful) but I still have every single prompt saved and will eventually get through them all. I know everyone that requested has already forgotten about them, but...they're coming. 
> 
> anyway, thank you to the people who still read these silly little stories. I hope you enjoy them!


	39. 1+3 (Nbin) G/PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: three times hakyeon told hongbin he loved him and the one time hongbin finally said it back
> 
> "Because their Web drama is coming soon some cringy/cheesy Nbin? with kongie cringing at how cheesy sweet his and N's relationship is sometimes, but still loves it all the same. :)"
> 
> RATED: G/PG

1.  
Hongbin felt the warmth of Hakyeon's body against his side as Hakyeon leaned his head on his shoulder. For a split second, Hongbin considered pushing him off. It was still taking some getting used to the turn their relationship had taken- it was sometimes still Hongbin's instinct to push Hakyeon away. 

Hongbin was having a hard time paying attention to whatever drama was playing on their tv. Not only was their couch warm and cozy- enough to make anyone doze off at any second- but Hakyeon's hands were tracing lazy patterns into his own hands. The feather light touches filled his heart with an intense affection that made Hongbin want to yell and smack himself back into reality. Hakyeon's breath against his ear as he chuckled lightly alerted Hongbin that he must have been staring at their hands instead of the tv. He cleared his throat quietly and looked away almost shyly. 

In response, Hakyeon laced his fingers with Hongbin's fingers, settling against Hongbin more comfortably. Hakyeon tilted his head up and Hongbin could practically feel Hakyeon's eyes on him. He dared not look. 

"I love you." 

Hongbin felt his breath catch in his throat. It wasn't as if Hakyeon had never told him he loved him before- Hakyeon was always showing his affection towards the members. The statement had caught Hongbin off guard because it was the first time Hakyeon had said it to him since they'd become a couple. As much as Hongbin didn't want to admit it, he'd been waiting for those very words. 

And he'd been trying to muster up the courage to say the words back when the opportunity finally arose. 

Hongbin's mouth felt strangely dry. Did he love Hakyeon? Of course he loved Hakyeon. Hakyeon was a bit much at times; it was in his nature to be clingy and talkative and overly affectionate, but it was part of his charm. So why was it so difficult to tell Hakyeon how he felt? 

Instead, Hongbin nodded his head, making a low sound that he hoped Hakyeon would interpret as: "Me too." 

It must have been enough, for Hakyeon settled back into Hongbin's side. It was a bit frustrating that he'd been unable to produce the proper response, but he knew that Hakyeon knew what he meant, which was what made everything okay. 

***

2.  
Hongbin leaned back in his chair, sighing contentedly. He was at that pleasantly full moment where he'd had just enough food to make him satisfied, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. The low noise of background voices filling the dimly lit restaurant only added to Hongbin's contentedness. 

Across from him, Hakyeon was also leaning back, sipping on his iced tea. Between them, there was one last piece of beef on the grill. It had been Hakyeon's treat to take Hongbin out for meat, and Hongbin figured it was only fair to offer him the last piece. He lifted his hand to gesture towards it. 

With a smile, Hakyeon plucked it up with his chopsticks, exclaiming, "I love you!" 

Hongbin froze. This time, Hakyeon had said the phrase more casually, but it still seemed to hold just as much weight as the first time he'd said it. Should Hongbin say it back? Would it put too much weight on an otherwise passing moment? Was this a crucial moment for Hongbin to express his feelings? 

His brain didn't have much time to answer all his questions, though, so instead, what came out was: "I know you do." 

Hakyeon laughed, but that didn't stop a small tendril of guilt from wrapping around Hongbin's heart. The moment was past and Hakyeon had already moved on to babbling about whatever he wanted their plans to be for tomorrow, but the tiny string of guilt was still there. Pushing it away, Hongbin focused on Hakyeon's words and the way Hakyeon lit up whenever he spoke to Hongbin. 

***

3.  
In the darkness, it was easier for Hongbin to feel completely comfortable holding Hakyeon's hand. The daytime wasn't quite as easy. The street was practically empty, but he didn't want to take any chances. Still, it was enough to have Hakyeon simply walking beside him. The day couldn't have been more perfect. 

[CRACK] 

It was as if the sky had suddenly opened up. Rain began to pour on them, and Hongbin let out a sound of surprise at the sudden downpour. After the initial shock wore off, Hakyeon held his hand out to Hongbin, an obvious grin on his face. Hongbin couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his own face. Without hesitation, he grabbed Hakyeon's hand and immediately the two took off. Laughing with almost a manic glee, Hongbin allowed Hakyeon to pull him as they dashed down the street in search of a shelter. 

Finally, Hongbin spotted a covered alleyway, and he shouted "Here!" to alert Hakyeon. 

They were both completely drenched by the time they made it under the covering. Hakyeon was doubled over in laughter, wet hair pasted across his forehead in a way that was frustratingly endearing. Still laughing, Hakyeon straightened, planting a sudden kiss on Hongbin's cheek. 

"I love you," Hakyeon giggled. 

Hongbin felt a blush rising in his cheeks. That was the third time he'd said it that week- not that Hongbin had been counting. He wanted to say it back so badly. He loved Hakyeon. He loved him so much. His heart had nearly burst with love for him as the two of them had sprinted through the rain in a scene practically out of a movie. Plus, Hakyeon deserved to know. The words just would not come. 

Instead, Hongbin did the next best thing, which was to take Hakyeon's face in his hands and kiss him on the lips fully where he knew no one was watching. This was nothing new, but Hongbin hoped Hakyeon could feel the love radiating off of him. 

***

+1.   
Hongbin felt that he could melt from the adoration in Hakyeon's eyes. They were mere inches apart, trapped inside the small bubble of a Ferris wheel. The bubble they were in was closed off, and Hongbin was grateful for the privacy, but he also kind of wanted to run from the love lasers that Hakyeon was shooting from his eyes. 

"This ride is a bit long, isn't it?" Hongbin finally broke the silence. Hakyeon then launched into a long explanation of how he used to be afraid of Ferris wheels but how he was so happy to be riding one with Hongbin and it was all very long and chattery until finally-

"I love you." 

Hakyeon's eyes grew wide and his mouth froze open in the middle of his sentence. The words had just slipped out. Hongbin hadn't planned to say them. A rush of relief and embarrassment flooded him at the same time. Hakyeon titled his head as if he was trying to make sure he'd heard Hongbin correctly. Hongbin coughed. 

"I SAID you're terrible and not funny ever," Hongbin backtracked quickly, trying feebly to make a joke out of the situation, but it was too late. The widest grin Hongbin had ever seen was already spreading across Hakyeon's face. Hongbin knew what was coming. 

"Oh no, please don't..." 

"Oooooh, I love you too, my Hongbinnie!" Hongbin knew if Hakyeon could have leapt across the bubble and launched himself onto him, he would have. Due to the close quarters, he had to instead settle for flinging his arms around Hongbin's neck and hugging him close. Hongbin's arms wrapped themselves around Hakyeon's middle, holding his warm body close to his own. He felt pretty proud of himself. Embarrassed, sure, but if he had made Hakyeon happy, then he'd done something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, the original prompt kind of got away from me, but I hope it's still the cute/cheesy nbin you were looking for! also you can tell how far behind I am on prompts since it says their web drama is coming soon lmao
> 
> Inspired by this tweet by @taekvoon https://twitter.com/taekvoon/status/888417903388884992
> 
> With help from @vixxtastrophe and @slowlorisvevo :)


	40. Paradise (Wontaek) R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "WonTaek--Two strangers met while on a vacation (any beach island will do)…"
> 
> RATED: R

Being stood up is never fun.

Being stood up while on an expensive vacation that YOU paid for is even worse. 

Wonshik knocked another shot back, sighing loudly. The bartender was eyeing him, he could tell, but he didn’t care. Who was this bartender guy to judge Wonshik anyway? Did he have any idea what Wonshik was going through right at that moment? No. So, eyes off, bartender guy. 

Wonshik could have laughed at the narrative going on in his own head, but it probably would have come out as a sob. It was ridiculous, really. Wonshik fell too fast and too hard, so rejection always hit him even harder. It wasn’t even about the money. 

“Come on, I really love Disney, and you had said you wanted to take me somewhere special!” she had whined, eyes wide and lip protruding in the way that made Wonshik willing to give her anything she wanted. Even four days and three nights at an expensive Disney resort in Hawaii. 

“She’s using you, man,” Sanghyuk had warned him. “She thinks you’re her sugar daddy. I think you need to tone it down a bit.” Wonshik should have listened back then, he thought bitterly, but the image of her puppy dog eyes had been too strong to allow him to acknowledge his friend’s words. 

Wonshik motioned with his fingers for the bartender to get him another shot. It was only the early afternoon, but Wonshik didn’t know if he could handle going back to the resort where he knew she would be, getting ready in their suite of a hotel room. He had really spared no expense. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. When he opened them, another body had filled in the space next to him. Wonshik observed him silently, touching the glass of his new shot absentmindedly. The man was quite handsome, with sharp but delicate facial features with piercing eyes and long, slender fingers that he was now using to call the bartender over. When the man ordered his drink, it struck Wonshik how soft his voice was in stark contrast to his sharp features. Through a haze, Wonshik was tempted to run his hand through the man’s soft black hair. He didn’t even realize he was staring until the man suddenly met his eyes, gaze intense.

“You look like you’ve had a few,” the other man was the first to talk in that soft, soft voice of his. He gestured to the empty glasses littered in front of Wonshik. “Everything alright?”

Wonshik laughed bitterly, but the laugh ended in a hiccup. A smirk teased the corner of the man’s lips at the sound and Wonshik felt his cheeks begin to burn. He hoped the man wouldn’t notice the growing red tinge to his cheeks. 

“I’m Taekwoon, by the way,” the man continued when Wonshik didn’t reply. Wonshik figured he should be polite. 

“Wonshik.”

“Well, Wonshik, since I’ve been stood up by my friends and have no one to go with me to the beach, are you ready to sober up and join me?”

***

Taekwoon was fun. He didn’t seem like he would be by his intense gaze and shy-sounding vocal tone, but walking along the beach and taking in the breathtaking waves with Taekwoon was just the remedy Wonshik needed. Wonshik was still unsure why Taekwoon had picked him out, of all people, but boy was he grateful that he did. He didn’t think he’d laughed as hard as he had been in ages. Taekwoon was funny, too, another trait that Wonshik hadn’t been expecting. 

“What are you thinking about?”

Taekwoon’s sudden question broke Wonshik out of his thoughts. The two of them were perched comfortably on the rocky jetty that jutted out into the water, feet dangling in the calm ocean waves. The sunset beyond them filled the beach with a warm glow. 

“Why I’m here,” Wonshik finally responded. Taekwoon’s stare told Wonshik that he wanted him to talk. He briefly considered kicking water at Taekwoon and running away while he was distracted, but he felt that Taekwoon deserved to know. He’d only known him for several hours, but there was something about him that made Wonshik want to trust him. To spill his darkest secrets to him. Taekwoon felt…comfortable, even. 

“I’m not here alone.” Wonshik noticed Taekwoon’s eyes narrow a bit at the statement, but he let him continue. “But I might as well be…”

***

“How does this look?”

“Mm-hm.”

“What? No, that wasn’t really an answer to my question…”

“I said yes, okay?”

She didn’t even turn around, voice tinged with annoyance. Wonshik stood frozen in the doorway, glancing down at his crisp new suit as she scrolled through something, whatever on her phone. She had been a bit distant the whole trip, but Wonshik had chosen to ignore it. It was their second to last night, the night of their fanciest dinner that Wonshik had reserved, and half of him wanted to snap. The other half just wanted her to pay attention to him. 

“Are you ready to go?” Wonshik asked shakily, feeling as if he was treading on thin ice. 

“Does it look like I’m ready to go?” Her voice was dripping with aggravation, but she still did not look up from her phone. Wonshik felt his breath catch in his throat. That was the final straw.

“I’m going to get going.” Wonshik tried to keep his voice even, but he couldn’t hide his shaking. “You can meet me at the restaurant.” 

He turned and left the hotel room, not waiting for a response.

***

“And I’m guessing she didn’t show up?”

“Taekwoon, if I told you I’d been at that bar since last night, would you believe me?”

“Did you at least eat the fancy dinner?”

Wonshik studied Taekwoon’s face for a trace of humor, but Taekwoon was completely serious. Wonshik couldn’t help but laugh at that. Taekwoon grinned, and Wonshik knew then that he was joking with him, but he still felt obligated to answer, “No, I did not.” Taekwoon hummed in acknowledgment and looked back out into the sunset. Wonshik couldn’t help but admire the way the light made Taekwoon’s features glow. The sunlight shone against the other man’s jawline in a way that made him ethereally beautiful. Wonshik felt his cheeks beginning to burn again at the observation. 

“My situation’s not quite as serious as yours,” Taekwoon mused. “I was here with a few friends who decided they’d had enough of the Hawaiian sun. The difference is that you don’t have a hotel room to go back to, and I still do.” Wonshik felt himself shiver at the implication of that statement. He could practically hear the words before they left Taekwoon's mouth. 

"Do you want to come back with me?" 

***

Taekwoon was hot. From what Wonshik knew of him, Taekwoon was patient, a good listener, kind, and he was hot. That was the only thought on Wonshik's mind as he waited on one of the twin beds in Taekwoon's hotel room as Taekwoon finished brushing his teeth. 

Wonshik shifted nervously. He didn't know what Taekwoon was expecting of him, and yet he had every idea. A small part of his brain was telling him, "He's just trying to be nice and giving you a place to sleep!" but the rest of him knew that was ridiculous. No one scans your topless beach body that intensely with their eyes and then invites you back to their hotel room to just sleep. Wonshik let out a huff of air. 

When Taekwoon finally emerged from the bathroom, face slightly shiny from being freshly washed, Wonshik was hit again with how beautiful he was. Taekwoon must have noticed him staring, for he smirked slightly, hands adjusting the sweatpants he'd changed into. That was the thing about Taekwoon: he seemed to understand Wonshik from the inside out with just one look. Taekwoon didn't even have to say a word, and Wonshik knew he was ready to give Taekwoon whatever he wanted. 

Taekwoon moved closer to Wonshik, gaze intense. Wonshik felt a shiver run down his spine as Taekwoon's slender fingers rose to stroke his cheek gently. His soft touch shifted to graze slowly across Wonshik's bottom lip. Wonshik's mouth involuntarily parted slightly at the touch. Taekwoon's fingers settled lightly on Wonshik's cheek and Wonshik's eyelids fluttered shut as Taekwoon brought their lips together. Taekwoon's lips were soft and sure, but almost as soon as they'd come together, Taekwoon broke their kiss. His eyes were suddenly darker, wanting. There was an impatience in Taekwoon's stare, and Wonshik was sure he knew what Taekwoon wanted. 

Sure enough, Taekwoon wordlessly threaded a hand into Wonshik's hair, gripping lightly and guiding him to his knees on the floor. Wonshik steadied himself by placing two hands on Taekwoon's hips. Without another thought, he mouthed gently at Taekwoon's crotch through the fabric of his sweatpants, surprised to find Taekwoon's cock already half hard. Above him, Taekwoon let out a soft whimper that went straight to Wonshik's own cock. Wasting no time, Wonshik pulled Taekwoon's sweatpants and underwear all the way down, exposing Taekwoon before him. Wonshik sucked in a quick breath before slowly licking the underside of Taekwoon's length. Taekwoon let out a quiet, stuttering moan at this, fisting his hand harder in Wonshik's hair. Wonshik fought hard to resist the urge to moan loudly at the wonderful pain in his scalp. He began to tease his tongue over the head, but the whines coming from above alerted Wonshik that Taekwoon was growing impatient. Needing to please Taekwoon, Wonshik wrapped his lips around Taekwoon's length, taking him in. He felt the grip on his hair moving him to work faster, rougher, and he obliged. Wonshik felt himself grow harder and harder as the moans above him began to get louder. For a brief moment, Wonshik worried about others hearing them, but it was all forgotten when Taekwoon suddenly thrusted slightly farther into his mouth. Wonshik nearly gagged, but he recovered in time to hollow his cheeks and suck. 

It had been a while since Wonshik had been with a man. As Wonshik began to feel soreness in his jaw, he was reminded how much he'd missed doing this. When Taekwoon finally came in his mouth, he gave himself a mental high five for swallowing quite expertly, he'd say. 

Taekwoon was leaning against the bed, panting, still an image of absolute beauty. For a moment, Wonshik's throbbing erection was forgotten...but only a moment. 

"Your turn," Taekwoon said breathlessly, still not quite recovered, but apparently ready. He grabbed Wonshik by the hair, more gently this time, and pulled him to a standing position against the bed. Taekwoon pulled his sweatpants back up before sinking to his knees. Wonshik felt his heart skip erratically at the sight. He was used to being on the giving end of this, so his stomach fluttered in excitement at the anticipation. 

Taekwoon unzipped the jeans that Wonshik had been unpleasantly confined in and pulled his cock free. He was almost embarrassingly hard and leaking, but Taekwoon didn't seem to mind, putting his mouth to work immediately. Wonshik wanted to watch Taekwoon, wanted to watch the way his delicate lips stretched around him, but he couldn't help himself from throwing his head back in bliss. His eyes shut and he shuddered hard from the sudden overwhelming sensation of pleasure coursing through his veins. All thoughts of wasted money and disinterested girlfriends had flown from his head. All that mattered was Taekwoon, Taekwoon, Taekwoon. 

***

Wonshik hadn't even noticed he'd dozed off. He was suddenly aware of the blanket on top of him and the mattress beneath him and the way Taekwoon was stroking his bangs softly. He could get used to this. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Wonshik asked groggily. Taekwoon chuckled softly. 

"Apparently you get very sleepy post-orgasm," he acknowledged bluntly. "About half an hour or so." Wonshik raised his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn't usually that tired after sex, but then again, he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before nor had he experienced such a good orgasm in quite some time. 

Wonshik let himself smile, snuggling into Taekwoon's arms. Taekwoon wrapped an arm around Wonshik's waist. Wonshik had so many questions for Taekwoon, but they could wait. He was ready to take all the time in the world to get to know Taekwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the user that requested this: this is to make up for all your other requests that did not have the smut that they should have :P 
> 
> thanks to @taekwoncheeks for proofreading this! 
> 
> also if you're reading this STREAM WHISPER BY VIXX LR thank you


	41. Secret Love Song (Wontaek) PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ANother WonTaek request.....Based on the song "Secret Love Song" :))))" 
> 
> RATED: PG-13

Taekwoon and Wonshik weren't close. 

They weren't close, that is, until Beautiful Liar. 

When the idea of a sub unit had first been brought up, the first thing that Taekwoon had felt was panic. How was he supposed to promote solely with one other member, and one he wasn't even super close with, at that? He'd calmed slightly at the thought of being able to share his own compositions with the world, and he was very much aware of Wonshik's skills in that area as well. It wouldn't be so bad, he had told himself. 

Wonshik had always been just like the rest of the members to Taekwoon: talented, kind, and handsome as well, he supposed. Working with him closely, however, he had noticed his view of Wonshik beginning to change. Countless late nights to work together on composing can definitely draw you closer to a person, as well as help you see them in a whole different light. 

Taekwoon remembered the exact moment he had realized he was attracted to Wonshik- and the panic that came with it. It was a late composing night like any other, but Wonshik had finally finished the chorus of their title song. He had hummed it triumphantly, the brightest smile lighting up his face, and the realization had hit Taekwoon like a train. Taekwoon could feel his heart rising into his throat, and all from this dumb boy and his dumb smile. 

The MV filming process had been torturous (A shirtless hug? Are you kidding me?), but Taekwoon had done nothing but repeat his mantra: repress, repress, repress. 

It wasn't until their first live show that his world truly turned upside down. 

They had just finished their performance and they had quite a bit of time before they had to be onstage again. Taekwoon wasn't quite sure how exactly it had happened. They had been making their way back to their dressing room when Wonshik had suddenly taken him by the wrist and pulled him into an empty dressing room instead. Taekwoon's eyes were wide as Wonshik shut the door behind them. Wonshik had still been sweaty and panting slightly from their first television performance, and it was the most beautiful sight Taekwoon had ever seen. The next thing Taekwoon knew, Wonshik was pressing him against the wall, lips on his. Taekwoon's head had spun with thousand of questions as Wonshik kissed him breathless, but Wonshik was in no mood to talk, only muttering a "God, I've wanted to do that for ages," glancing at Taekwoon for permission before sinking to his knees. 

And that's how they had proceeded for the weeks following. They would perform as normal, then find an empty room and satisfy the unbearable sexual tension. Wonshik never said anything about it, and Taekwoon never asked any questions; but only because he didn't quite know how. 

Taekwoon didn't know who to talk to about this new development. It wasn't as if the other members would judge him, necessarily- they'd heard enough of Hakyeon's crazy sexcapades to be fazed by much- but relations between members were strictly forbidden. Sometimes Taekwoon wondered if the loneliness had ever gotten too much for any of them, but he never could have imaged that he would be the one fulfilling his desires with his own bandmate. It wasn't necessarily about the sex, Taekwoon had to remind himself. His feelings for Wonshik had only grown frustratingly stronger during their promotion weeks. 

Finally, all it took was one late night in a practice room for Taekwoon to spill his mind. 

"What are we doing?" The words had left Taekwoon's mouth before he could stop them, but Wonshik had looked so damn attractive practicing his raps over and over again and Taekwoon couldn't help it. Wonshik didn't look up at him. 

"What do you mean?" was his reply. Taekwoon swallowed down the bitter taste in his mouth and hesitated before answering, "You know what I mean. Don't make me say it." 

Wonshik sighed. "I don't know, hyung." He still didn't meet Taekwoon's eye. "Do you not like it?" 

Taekwoon didn't respond to that. It wasn't at all the answer he was looking for, but the effort to try to pin down the answer he wanted was too exhausting. 

"I'm going to head back to the dorm," Wonshik announced suddenly, rising. "Coming?" 

Taekwoon shook his head. "I think I'll practice a little while longer." 

Wonshik nodded before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on Taekwoon's lips. "Good night, hyung," was all he said before he left Taekwoon alone in the practice room. Taekwoon felt dizzy again. Heated kisses backstage were one thing, but goodnight kisses...

It was all too much, Taekwoon had to focus on practicing. Maybe enough practice could get his mind off of this. 

Though he knew that wasn't at all possible. 

***

Taekwoon threw his head back. He could feel the heavy bass of the music pulsing through his body. The club was packed with sweaty dancing bodies, but fairly dark. His eyes were shut tight as he felt Wonshik's ass grinding against his crotch. He placed his hands on Wonshik's waist, grinding onto him harder, a small moan escaping his lips. Wonshik turned, placing his arms around Taekwoon's neck and dancing with him like that. He rolled his body sensually with the music and Taekwoon shamelessly watched him, not bothering to hide the hunger in his expression. Wonshik noticed him immediately. He smirked before leaning forward and capturing Taekwoon's lips. Taekwoon let out a small gasp at the contact, but quickly tightened his grip on Wonshik's waist. Taekwoon knew that anyone could be watching them but he didn't care. All that mattered was the way that Wonshik was still grinding on him and flicking his tongue into Taekwoon's mouth. 

Taekwoon awoke with a jolt in a cold sweat. His back was killing him. Through his haze, he realized he had fallen asleep on the practice room floor. He quickly checked the clock. 2:14 AM. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and rose as carefully as he could. The manager would kill him for calling him up this late. Taekwoon grabbed his bag, and that's when all the images from his dream began to rush back. 

He shivered. Why was he having dreams like that? He didn't have time to pick apart how many things were wrong with what he had just dreamed. All he knew was that he needed sleep. 

Hopefully this time his dreams would stay away. 

***

Things had begun to settle down again once Beautiful Liar promotions had drawn to a close and the group began focusing on their next comeback. Wonshik hadn't been distant, exactly, but he was far from what he had been in the weeks prior. There was suddenly no kissing, no touching, and Taekwoon didn't know how to bring it up to him, or even what he wanted to ask. He figured Wonshik just needed to focus on their new album, and once they started promotions again they could perhaps pick up where they left off. 

All of Taekwoon's hopeful expectations were quickly squashed in the form of one whispered conversation between Hongbin and Sanghyuk. 

"I'm just really happy for Wonshik hyung!"

"Yeah, he deserves to be happy...just wish he'd told us instead of us having to hear from his friend." 

"I'm sure he'll tell us eventually. Dating a girl when you're an idol is a pretty big deal..." 

Taekwoon hadn't meant to hear them. He had just wanted a late night snack, but his heart had dropped to the pit of his stomach at the younger members' words. Of course, it was ridiculous for Taekwoon to think his relationship with Wonshik could possibly go anywhere, but this was...too soon. 

It was that wild panic that propelled Taekwoon to then drop everything (literally, the cereal box onto the kitchen floor) and storm over to Wonshik's studio. 

Wonshik jumped slightly at the door slamming open, turning to face a wild-eyed Taekwoon. 

"Hyung..." 

Taekwoon let the door shut behind him, standing stock still in front of it. His voice was quiet when he finally opened his mouth. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?" 

"Dating someone...?" 

"Don't play dumb, Kim Wonshik!" Taekwoon couldn't stop himself from slamming his hand down on the side table. The confusion on Wonshik's face and his soft, soft hair was only fueling his rage. "I don't understand why you were toying with me all this time." 

"Woonie..." Wonshik rose from his chair, moving toward Taekwoon and reaching his hand out to him. Taekwoon slapped it away, breathing heavily. 

"I'm not dating anyone, hyung." Wonshik's voice was low and careful. "I have friends that are girls, but no girlfriend." Taekwoon let Wonshik's words sink in. He believed him, but somehow, the girlfriend wasn't the problem. Wonshik must have noticed the subtle change in Taekwoon's expression, because he started to back away slowly. 

"Wonshik-ah..." he began. 

"Don't say it." Wonshik's expression was guarded. 

"Why not?"

"You know why not." Wonshik's voice was painfully strained, and that was Taekwoon's tipping point. 

"Why not?" Taekwoon shouted. "Why can't I say that I'm in love?" 

Wonshik's face went pale and Taekwoon immediately wished he could take back his words. It was too late, and all he could do was let the words hang in the air between them until one of them could figure out what to do with them. Taekwoon wanted to say everything that he was holding back, but every desperate word died on his tongue. When Wonshik finally spoke, his voice was deathly quiet. 

"We can't, hyung. We...can't." 

And Taekwoon knew that he was right. 

His dream from the night before prodded at his brain, and with it came another image he had conjured up multiple times before: Wonshik and him walking hand in hand down the street. Kissing Wonshik in the middle of the park. Not a care in the world about who was staring at them or judging them.

But Wonshik was right. 

It could never be like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the angst love u guys


	42. Practice (Nbin) PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hongbin needs a little...practice for the kissing scene in his drama. Did Hakyeon help him? ;)" 
> 
> RATED: PG

"Hakyeon hyung!"

Hongbin knew his voice was whiny as he flopped down on the sofa next to Hakyeon. It was nearly midnight and Hongbin had just returned home from the initial reading of his new web drama. While the rest of the members were predictably tucked away in their rooms (save for Wonshik who was presumably still working in his studio), Hongbin knew Hakyeon would be right where he usually was that time of night: curled up on the couch under a blanket and watching either a new drama or the home shopping network. It was a predictable sort of comfort to always find him there, a sense of familiarity that made Hongbin feel better when returning home after a long day.

"It's so cringey, hyung, I don't think I can do it!" Hongbin shoved the script into Hakyeon's lap as he whined, leaning his head back against the couch. He heard Hakyeon's soft chuckle and the rustle of paper that must have been his hyung skimming through the script.

"It seems cute, Hongbinnie!" Hakyeon's voice was laced with amusement, clearly finding comedy in Hongbin's obvious tragedy. Hongbin grumbled, hiding his face in his hands in frustration that his hyung wasn't taking this as seriously as he should have been.

"You're gonna be great in this drama, I promise you." Hakyeon reached out to ruffle Hongbin's hair, and Hongbin let out a resigned sigh.

"It's just..." Hongbin struggled to articulate. "The lines...I don't know how I'm going to be able to get them out without laughing. Also, there's a kiss scene."

Hakyeon let out a loud laugh at that and Hongbin groaned into his hands.

"I've only had to do a kiss scene once before and...well, you remember that one." Hongbin glanced up just in time to see Hakyeon visibly shudder at the memory before continuing, "And it's not like I've been able to have much practice either. I don't know, I just don't want it to look bad, you know? I'm getting older, and I should be good at these things."

Hakyeon was silent for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, eyebrows scrunched together as he considered the situation. If anyone had a solution for his problem, it would be his Hakyeon hyung. He somehow always had the answer to everything. While Hongbin would never openly admit it, it was part of the reason he wanted to confide in Hakyeon all the time. The other reason? Well, Hongbin would never _ever_ admit _that_ reason.

"Well, Hongbinnie," Hakyeon began, "I think the best option for you would to be to practice." Hongbin raised an eyebrow. Hakyeon had sounded so sure, and yet his solution didn't quite make sense. It wasn't as if Hongbin was seeing anyone, and there was no one he could call up without starting some sort of scandal. He liked his career a little too much for that.

Finally, Hongbin decided to take the bait. "Practice with who, exactly?"

Without hesitation, Hakyeon replied, "Well, someone with experience. Like me, for example."

Hongbin's mind went blank for a moment. Then, a thousand alarms went off at once. The words that came out of Hakyeon's mouth struggled to make it into the right center of Hongbin's brain that was supposed to process them. Instead of forming a response, he stared blankly at his hyung, mouth hung slightly open. Hakyeon coughed awkwardly at Hongbin's hesitation.

"Would you really do it?" Hongbin asked before he could stop himself. Hakyeon's eyes widened.

"If you wanted me to." Hakyeon looked away sheepishly, looking a bit embarrassed for the first time.

"Do you want to?" Hongbin couldn't help but ask. Hakyeon sighed exasperatedly and Hongbin knew he was making this harder than it should have been, but it was too unexpected a situation for him to handle. This was Hakyeon he was talking about. His Hakyeon hyung. The Hakyeon hyung that he had secretly not-so-secretly been kinda-sorta-very in love with for years. Not many people knew about it, which wasn't surprising, as most of Hongbin's secrets never saw the light of day. Sanghyuk knew, and the little bastard took advantage of it at every moment he could ("Han Sanghyuk, how could you say Hakyeon hyung and I should get married on national television?!"). Hongbin didn't quite know what to do here. Was this Hakyeon's confession? No, couldn't be. Friends could kiss each other, right? Though, that didn't seem quite true for this situation. Friends didn't practice their kissing scenes on each other. There was no doubt he'd imagined kissing scenes with Hakyeon, but...

"You look like you're having an existential crisis over there," came Hakyeon's voice finally. "Let me make this easier on you." Suddenly, Hakyeon's hand was resting on the back on Hongbin's neck. Hongbin stiffened at the touch. He hadn't been kidding when he said he wasn't at all experienced. But Hakyeon was, and the thought of it sent a thrill down Hongbin's spine.

Hakyeon raised his eyebrows, giving Hongbin a chance to back out. Hongbin noted the way Hakyeon's deep brown eyes were full of a genuine concern. He gave a quick nod before he could dwell on it too fully, clasping his hands together to stop their shaking.

Within seconds, Hakyeon's lips were on his. Hongbin let out the tiniest of gasps, brain short circuiting again as he struggled to comprehend that his lips were actually touching Hakyeon's lips and they were doing that thing called kissing. Well, almost. Their lips were touching, but Hongbin knew if they were being filmed and he were to watch that footage later that it would be like those dramas where one actor rested their lips on top of the others and neither moved a muscle. Those were pretty cringey. He'd better start moving.

Following intuition only, Hongbin moved his lips against Hakyeon's, still not quite believing the fact that he was living out a long time fantasy. Hakyeon's grip on the back of his neck tightened slightly and he was reminded of the time the choreographer had introduced that infamous move in the Eternity dance. It was like everyone had it out for Hongbin and just wanted to torture his poor little heart.

After a few moments, the two pulled away. Hakyeon cleared his throat and Hongbin looked down, hyperaware that Hakyeon's hand was still on the back of his neck. Before he could regret it, Hongbin spoke.

"Just to make sure I have it down, I think we should practice again."

Both hands were braced on Hongbin's neck this time as Hakyeon pulled him in again. Hongbin chastised his mind at the way it went wild as Hakyeon kissed him. He willed it to stop screaming "YES YES YES YES YES YES" and actually focus on the softness of Hakyeon's lips, the way they fit together perfectly, the way that Hakyeon was suddenly... _yep, that's a tongue. Here comes the tongue. Quiet, brain. Don't ruin this._

When they pulled away the second time, they were both breathless. Hongbin was surprised to see the light pink color dusting Hakyeon's nose and cheeks. He knew he must be completely tomato red, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Hakyeon dropped his hands into his lap, smiling shyly. Hongbin laughed out loud, feeling a bit disoriented. This wasn't at all how he had been expecting his night to go.

"So, uh," Hongbin said conversationally, "Any time you wanna help me 'practice,' just, uh, let me know." He sprung up from the couch and sprinted toward his room before he could face the consequences of his terribly cringey pick up line.

Yeah, maybe he was better suited for this drama than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I paraphrased the prompt bc it was from a conversation on twitter lol but enjoy! 
> 
> also I did this one out of order and I still apologize to all the prompts that im literally a year behind on :'( I swear I'll get to them someday there's just SO many


End file.
